Kagome's Cousin
by psycobookcollector
Summary: what if Kagome had a cousin whose life was stranger than hers? A cousin who's been having dreams about a youkai in Inu Yasha's time? A cousin that is a powerful hanyou, with a unique destiny of her own. REVISING STORY!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu- female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

AN. Just to let you know that I've made spelling/grammer corrections and added a little more detail to the story's chapters. I'm reposting the corrected chapters. But this is still the same story & story line. See if you notice the corrections. And thanks to those that read & review. The reviews mean a lot.

Glossary: youkai-demon

inu-youkai-dog demon

ningen-human

ookami-wolf demon

osuwari-sit

aisu-ice

**Prologue: Modern Japan**

Somewhere in Northern Japan, there stood a house high on the northern side of Mt. Fuji. Inside this grand house a young, female hanyou is jolted awake in the middle of the night. She sits up, placing her hand over her heart, whispering a name, as if a question, "Sesshomaru?"

A shadowy, feminine figure is seen walking into the darkened bedroom. "Dear, what's wrong?" A mother's concern is clearly heard in the woman's whispered question.

"I had another dream, Mother. I don't understand. There was a youkai, but that's all I really remember at the moment. I even know his name," the young woman half answered. She looked over to her mother in the dark room. "The only youkai that I really know are family or enemy. Why would I dream of a youkai I don't know nor have never met?"

The older woman sat in silence for a few heartbeats, then asked, "What are you feeling after this vision?"

"I don't know, it's a little confusing. He feels like he's one caught in the middle, neither wholly good nor wholly evil. The surroundings also suggest that it's the Feudal Era, not the present at all. But these visions don't always occur set in that time period. They tend to jump. These visions are becoming far too frequent for my taste. Almost like. . ." the young woman trailed off thoughtfully.

But her mother answered, "Like they could be leading you somewhere or. . . he's calling to you."

This caused the young hanyou's head to snap up and stare at her mother in mild surprise.

A small smile showed on her mother's face. "Why don't you go to Tokyo to see your cousin. I'll call my sister and let her know. I think she can help you figure these visions out. Or take you to someone who can help you." 

The young hanyou frowned. "How will visiting Kagome help me with these visions?" she asked, then hurried to add, "Not that I wouldn't mind going, but I don't see how she can help."

"Just go, dear, I think you'll find out when you get there. Remember, that my sister's daughter is a miko. It couldn't hurt to try. Could it?" Her mother stated all this with a warm, tender smile, and years of dealing with stubborn children. 

"Hai, I'll go. But first, I think I'll go out and get some air," the young female hanyou got up to change her clothes. She pulled on a pair of dark jeans, sneakers, and a black, racerback tank top. She also pulled her long hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face.

"Please, be careful, Shiori, and don't be out too late," her mother said, as she stood up to leave the room. Knowing that her daughter needed time to clear her head, and was going to allow her that time and freedom.

Shiori smiled while sitting on the window ledge, over looking the base of the mountain. "I will, Mother, don't worry." And then she leapt out the window. Before she came close to the ground, large, dark blue wings had grown from her back and she was flying. The only time she felt totally free was when she flew. She always left her troubles behind on the wind when she flew. She would have a clearer heart and head afterwards.


	2. Chapter 1: Two Hanyous Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu- female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.   
  
AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought  
  
AN. Just to let you know that I've made spelling/grammer corrections and added a little more detail to the story's chapters. I'm reposting the corrected chapters. But this is still the same story & story line. See if you notice the corrections. And thanks to those that read & review. The reviews mean a lot.   
  
Glossary: youkai-demon

inu-youkai-dog demon

ningen-human

ookami-wolf demon

osuwari-sit

aisu-ice  
  
**CHAPTER 1: Two Hanyous Meet TOKYO, JAPAN A FEW DAYS LATER  
**  
At the Higerashi Shrine:  
  
"Mom, I'm home," yelled Kagome, as she returned home from school, it was her senior year. "I've got to get some things together then I'm off again."  
  
"Oh, Kagome, there's someone here to see you," Mrs. Higerashi said with a smile.  
  
This stopped Kagome. 'Who would be here?' She walked into the family room and there was a young woman with long, thick, blue-streaked black hair standing there. "Oh my gawd, Shiori!!" Kagome yelled, running to give her cousin a huge hug.  
  
Shiori smiled and hugged Kagome back. "Long time, no see. How's school going?"  
  
"Well, it's going. I've not been keeping up with my attendance, though," Kagome admitted.  
  
"Why? Anything wrong?"  
  
Kagome looked at her mom, "You didn't tell her?"  
  
"I thought I would let you tell her, dear. Maybe even show her what's been keeping you so busy," Mrs. Higerashi said.  
  
Shiori looked from one to the other. "Tell me what? Show me what?" When no one answered right a way, she looked to her aunt, "Did Mom tell you why I'm here?"  
  
Mrs. Higerashi turned to Shiori, "Yes, my sister told me about you having recurring dreams and that you are now a full Guardian. Congradulations."  
  
Shiori frowned. "Yeah, well, it's not all it's cracked up to be. I still have to hone my skills and then, of course, give up any idea of having a life."  
  
"Is it that bad, Shiori," Kagome asked, concerned, forgetting about how hard her life has been because she's a miko and having to travel back to Feudal Japan.  
  
Shiori shrugged, "It's not terrible, but not all that great. So, not all it's cracked up to be. It can be lonely."  
  
"You know, your mother had a life and still does, Shiori. You could, too. You just have to work extra hard for it." Mrs. Higerashi understood the burden placed on the shoulders of both young women. 'Both of them have so many counting on them. I'm both proud and worried for them.'  
  
"Yeah, well, I still don't know how she does it. It's like she's Super Guardian or something," Shiori said. "I don't know, maybe I'll ge that lucky someday, but right now it's not happening. And, honestly, I'm not ready for all that stuff anyway." She looked down at the floor and then took a deep breath. She turned to her cousin, "Now, what is it that you have to tell me? What have you been up to?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Well, I'm a miko and I have to find and protect a jewel called the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Shiori raised her eyebrows at that. "Wow! I've heard of it. And this has been keeping you busy?"  
  
"Well," Kagome started, trying to figure out how to tell the rest, "I don't do really look for it here. I go back in time, to the Feudal Era. I travel through the well here on the shrine grounds."  
  
Shiori turned to her aunt, who nodded her head. "It's true. Actually, she was going to get her things together and go there today. Weren't you, Kagome?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Come on, we'll make sure you have everything you need and leave what you can't use there, here. Then, I get to show you around and you can meet my friends. I think you'll like them." Kagome chattered as she led her cousin to her room. Shiori's bag was already there, having been dropped off before Kagome got home.  
  
"We have to hurry, or else I'll have a very ticked off hanyou complaining about how it takes me forever to get anywhere," she said, after they got to her bedroom so Kagome could pack her bag.  
  
Shiori, who's bag was still packed, just looked at her cousin, "Hanyou? You mean, you know more than one?"  
  
Kagome looked at her cousin for a minute, then began to laugh. "Yeah, I do know more than one, now. I sometimes forget that you are half ice demon. You look more human than most demons that I have met. And, believe me, I've met a few!"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, cousin. But it's snow demon, not ice demon. You always get the two confused. Some miko," Shiori teased, knowing that her cousin did truly forget.  
  
Kagome smiled, knowing she was being teased. "I know, I'm such a scatter brain. Well, let's get everything we need and get going before. . ." She was stopped mid sentence by the sound of her window being opened and a red robed hanyou climbing in.  
  
"Stupid girl, what is taking you so long," Inu Yasha asked, climbing into the bedroom. But before Kagome could answer, Inu Yasha was starting at a very bright, very sharp sword that was almost touching his nose.  
  
AN: Well, hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I thought that I would let Naraku's little plot have its own chapter. And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.  
  
I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.  
  
And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.  
  
THX to all my readers.


	3. Chapter 2: Someone's Coming

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu- female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.   
  
AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought  
  
AN. Just to let you know that I've made spelling/grammer corrections and added a little more detail to the story's chapters. I'm reposting the corrected chapters. But this is still the same story & story line. See if you notice the corrections. And thanks to those that read & review. The reviews mean a lot.   
  
Glossary: youkai-demon

inu-youkai-dog demon

ningen-human

ookami-wolf demon

osuwari-sit

aisu-ice  
  
**CHAPTER 2: Someone's Coming**  
  
"Who are you and why are climbing through Kagome's window?" Shiori demanded, feeling her energy building for a fight.  
  
Inu Yasha just froze, staring at the woman with the sword. His eyes widen as he felt the amount of energy building up around her. He was not going to take his eyes off of her for fear that she would strike before he was ready.  
  
"Whoa, Shiori!!" Kagome yelled moving in between the two hanyous. "This is the other hanyou that I was telling you about. Remember? This is one of my companions from the Feudal Era."  
  
'Other hanyou?' Inu Yasha thought.  
  
Shiori glanced at Kagome's face, then back to Inu Yasha's. She nodded her head, and then resheathed the sword. Her energy level, too, began to calm. "Well, why is he climbing through your bedroom window? Not to mention being rude."  
  
Inu Yasha found his voice, "Rude?! Who drew a sword first? Is that how you say hello to everyone you meet or am I just special?"  
  
Shiori narrowed her eyes, "Only those who are sneaking in through people's bedroom windows. Kagome, are you sure this is your friend and not some lecher?" She turned to look at her cousin, forgetting about the male hanyou for a moment. As if that was possible.  
  
"Yes, Shiori, he's a friend. He's a little rough around the edges, but not too bad. He doesn't want anyone to know that he's a good guy, though. Thinks it makes him weak," she answered grabbing her bag, ready to go.  
  
Inu Yasha, not liking being talked about like he wasn't even there, blurted, "Do you have to talk about me like I'm not even here?! Kagome, who is this _woman_?!" He managed to add a bit of contempt to the word 'woman,' to make it an insult.  
  
The woman in question turned her gaze to him. He swallowed, realizing that he may have made her angry. 'She has powers almost like Kagome's, but I don't think she's a miko. She's different,' he thought. 'And maybe more dangerous. I'll have to keep my eyes on her. I don't want to have that sword in my back.'  
  
"Fine, I'll stop talking about you like you're not here, but please, try to act civil. Now, time for introductions: Inu Yasha, this is my cousin, Shiori Hakogami, from Mt. Fuji. She's going to be going with us," Kagome made introductions and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Wait a damn minute!! She's coming with us?! Are you insane?!" Inu Yasha sputtered in surprise.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Weren't you listen or do your little ears need cleaning out?" Shiori teased, smiling a little evilly, egging him on.  
  
"WHAT?!! Do you have a problem with me, wench?!" Inu Yasha growled out, hand going to his sword.  
  
Shiori moved her hand to her sword ind just stared at him, but before anyone could make a move, Kagome stepped in between the two again.  
  
"Come on, guys. Let's just get going without any bloodshed." She looked from one to the other. Shiori knew that Inu Yasha wouldn't step down first, so she did. Inu Yasha, then, moved his hand away from his sword, but he didn't relax.  
  
"Shiori, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kagome asked.  
  
She nodded her head in answer.  
  
Kagome then turned to Inu Yasha. "Could you wait outside by the God Tree? This is girl talk and a bit private."  
  
Inu Yasha stared at Kagome, trying to read her expression. 'What is going on here? Why is her cousin so hostile?' He then turned his head to look at Shiori, she had a small smile on her face and what looked to be a bit of pity. 'Pity? What in the hell is going on?' He then nodded his head, and left out the window.  
  
Kagome turned to her cousin. "Why are you picking on him? You just met and you're acting like you're ready to cut his head off. What's going on?"  
  
"Well, I have to know whether or not he's good enough for my cousin, don't I?" Shiori answered with a smile.  
  
"W-w-what?!" Kagome sputtered. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Shiori laughed, "Oh come on! I believe there is more to this hanyou than you let on. And, I'm going to find out. Besides, I feel he's got a good heart, if not a good head on his shoulders. I'm just feeling him out. Seeing what he's made of. That's all." She bent down to get her black bag and a second sword, but Kagome didn't see it. "Now, let's go before your hanyou gets his dander up. I can't wait to meet the rest of your crew."  
  
Kagome nodded and they walked out of her room and said goodbye to their family. "We'll be back soon, Mom."  
  
"You girls be careful." Mrs. Higerashi waved to the three leaving for the Sacred Well.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle this, wench?" Inu Yasha goaded, jumping on top of the well.  
  
"I can handle anything you can dish out, hanyou or is it _puppy_?" Shiori teased, taking her cousin's offered hand.  
  
Kagome just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let's go, I'm sure everyone is worried about us," with that they all three jumped into the well.  
  
Shiori was enjoying the weightless sensation of traveling through time. It reminded her of flying. When they landed, she jumped out of the well, like Inu Yasha normally does and landed softly on the grass around the well. She looked down at the surprised hanyou and her grinning cousin. "Come on, slowpokes. I can't wait to check this place out. It smells so clean and it's so quiet!" Then she backed up to wait on them.  
  
Inu Yasha turned to look at Kagome and saw her smiling. "Ok, what just happened here?! How did she do that?"  
  
Kagome turned her gaze to him. "Oh, she's more than she seems, trust me. Now, why don't we get out of here. I can't wait to introduce her to everybody."  
  
Inu Yasha waited for her to say more, but when she didn't, he just shrugged and offered his back. When she was on his back, he jumped out of the well. Shiori was waiting in the clearing.  
  
She had been relaxing by the well, then she became alert. "Guys, someone's coming." She unsheathed her sword, dripped her bag, and got ready for a fight.  
  
AN: Well, hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I thought that I would let Naraku's little plot have its own chapter. And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.  
  
I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.  
  
And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.  
  
THX to all my readers.


	4. Chapter 3: The Hanyou's Out of the Bag

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu- female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.   
  
AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought  
  
AN. Just to let you know that I've made spelling/grammer corrections and added a little more detail to the story's chapters. I'm reposting the corrected chapters. But this is still the same story & story line. See if you notice the corrections. And thanks to those that read & review. The reviews mean a lot.   
  
Glossary: youkai-demon

inu-youkai-dog demon

ningen-human

ookami-wolf demon

osuwari-sit

aisu-ice  
  
**CHAPTER 3: The Hanyou's Out of the Bag**  
  
Inu Yasha heard the others coming, but wondered how the new girl could have heard them. He looked over at Kagome and she was just now hearing them. There was definitely something going on, but what?  
  
Shiori looked over and saw that Inu Yasha was looking at her strangely. She just nodded her head and smiled. Then looked over to her cousin. "What do you think, Kagome?"  
  
"It must be the others. Come on, I'll introduce you. And a piece of advice, you can trust them," she said to Shiori, giving her a meaningful look, "I do." With that, Kagome turned to look at Inu Yasha before she turned to the sounds of the rest of the gang coming into the clearing.  
  
"Kagome, you're back," Sango said, waving to her friend. She noticed the other woman and stopped. "Who's this?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "This is my cousin, Shiori Hakogami. She's from my time and she'll be joining us for a little while." Then turning to her cousin, "And this is Sango, she's a demon exterminator." She saw the rest of the group coming out of the forest. "The monk is Miroku, but watch out for his hands, they like to wander. The little kitsune is Shippou, he's an orphan. And the neko-youkai is Kirara, she is Sango's companion."  
  
"I thought I had interesting friends," she said to Kagome. Then, "Nice to meet you," Shiori nodded to everyone with a smile.  
  
Miroku walked up to her and took her hand, "Nice to meet such a beautiful, young woman." The monk kissed her hand, just before Sango smacked him in the head.  
  
"Hentai! She's barely been here 10 minutes and you're already making moves on her," Sango said, rubbing her hand. "You can be such a pig."  
  
Shiori just grinned and shook her head, "Yep, very interesting friends. So, where do we go from here? I'm in the mood to check this place out."  
  
"Well, I need to go see Kaede in the village before we set off again. Hey, you should meet her, maybe she could help you understand those visions that you've been having. And, maybe she can tell us more about Guardians in this time," Kagome mentioned, heading towards the village.  
  
Sango and Miroku suddenly stared at Shiori with interest.  
  
Shiori just looked at them and then began to follow her cousin. 'Why are they staring at me like that? It's like they've never met a Guardian before.' Which, by the way, they haven't.  
  
Miroku regain his voice first and ran to catch up with her. "You're a Guardian, Shiori? Where are you from?" Sango, Shippou and Inu Yasha was walking behind them, now, waiting for an answer. Kagome was walking beside her cousin but kept quiet, letting her answer the question.  
  
Shiori turned to look at Kagome. Kagome could read the question in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay, Shiori, like I said you can trust them. They'll understand," Kagome said, looking up at her cousin. Shiori is as tall as Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yes, monk, I'm a Guardian, one in a long line actually. I was born at the base of Mt. Fuji. I have lived there on that mountain all my life. Raised by my mother and father. I have three brothers and two sisters. They will either be Guardians or priests and mikos depending on their various powers," She explained as they neared the village. Then very quietly she said, "But, they have more of a choice than I do."  
  
"What do you mean, they have more of a choice than you do?" Sango asked, she had been close enough to catch the quiet comment.  
  
Shiori remain silent, so Kagome answered, "First born children of a Guardian have little choice in the matter, because the power in their blood is so strong. This can be a good thing, because usually Guardians don't always live long enough to have large families. My aunt was lucky, though."  
  
"Yeah, lucky she met my father. He was strong enough to catch and keep a Guardian as his wife." She then laughed softly. "Poor man."  
  
"What's so funny, Shiori," Shippou asked, jumping onto her shoulder to look her in the face.  
  
Without thinking, she reached over and scratched behind his little ear. He almost fell off her shoulder because he relaxed so much. Shiori laughed again. "The reason I laughed at my own statement, Shippou, is because I was remembering the stories my parents told me while I was growing up about how they met. My father always said how hard it was to convince my mother that she was his and that they were made for each other."  
  
"Then, your mother would glare at him and threaten to launch him to the moon," Kagome added, laughing herself. "Of course, when she would tell the story, Aunt Miyu would say that she was the one that had to tame Uncle Koshin."  
  
Shiori nodded her head, "Yes, they were both so stubborn. I'm surprised they have lasted so long. Well, that's love for you. It will do strange things to you."  
  
"That sounds kinda weird to me," Shippou commented, shaking his head.  
  
"Aw, wait until it happens to you, Shippou, you'll be knocked off your feet," Shiori teased, scratching his little ear again.  
  
Shippou leaned into the scratch, thankfully he was leaning towards her head. But then, he let out a little yelp because one of Shiori's earrings scratched his face. "Hey, what was that?" And before she could say anything, he moved her hair away from her ear. Shiori stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
So did everyone else and stared at her ear. Besides the fact that there were three small hoops in it, her ear was also pointed, like an elf's. Or to be more accurate, like a demon's. Everyone was silent for a few heartbeats.  
  
Kagome just waited for the shock to wear off. Shiori just stayed very quiet, waiting for anyone to say something.  
  
Inu Yasha was the first to say anything. "So, you have pointed ears. Is there anything that we should know about, Guardian?" He added a bit of bite to the word 'Guardian' to get a rise out of her. It worked.  
  
She turned her head and looked him straight in the eye, she was the same height that he was. He noticed this. "Look, Dog-boy, I wouldn't start in on people's ears. And there is nothing I 'have' to tell you."  
  
"Shiori, calm down, he didn't mean anything by it. He's always like that," Kagome said, standing in front of her cousin, getting her attention. "Don't worry, it's okay. You can let them in, believe me, it's not as unsual as what we have already come up against."  
  
She took a deep breath and looked at the group. Then said, "I'm a hanyou."  
  
AN: Well, hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I thought that I would let Naraku's little plot have its own chapter. And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.  
  
I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.  
  
And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.  
  
THX to all my readers.


	5. Chapter 4: A Bit of Background

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu- female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.   
  
AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought  
  
AN. Just to let you know that I've made spelling/grammer corrections and added a little more detail to the story's chapters. I'm reposting the corrected chapters. But this is still the same story & story line. See if you notice the corrections. And thanks to those that read & review. The reviews mean a lot.   
  
Glossary:

youkai-demon

inu-youkai-dog demon

ningen-human

ookami-wolf demon

osuwari-sit

aisu-ice  
  
**Chapter 4: A Bit of Background**  
  
She took a deep breath and looked at the group. Then said, "I'm a hanyou."  
  
Everyone but Kagome was surprised. They just barely got over the fact that she was a Guardian, now they find out that she is also a half demon.  
==========================================  
Miroku spoke first, "I didn't think that demons and Guardians were allowed to have children together."  
  
Shiori shrugged, "I guess they can in my time, or maybe my parents didn't care. We didn't have _too_ much trouble growing up. I don't know." She turned towards the direction that Kagome had been walking and started off.  
  
Kagome was walking with her and for once staying quiet.  
  
"Hey, monk, what's the big deal about a Guardian and a demon mating?" Inu Yasha asked, confused.  
  
Miroku looked at him, then answered in a quiet voice, "Because, it's a Guardian's job to destroy demons, to protect humans. To put it bluntly, she's got more demon stopping power than a regular miko. _A lot_ more," he emphasized the words 'a lot.'  
  
"So, they're supposed to be mortal enemies?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku turned to her, "Yes, but somehow, a Guardian and a demon managed to fall in love and have a family. And from the sound of it, survive long enough to have them grow up. Interesting." With that said, the others began to walk to the village. When they got there, Kaede was outside her hut talking to Shiori and Kagome.  
  
"So, you are Guardian, but I sense more from you, child. Could it be that you are also a half-demon?" Kaede asked kindly.  
  
"Yes, I'm a half-breed. My father is a full youkai, from Mt.Fuji. His family has lived there for centuries," Shiori answered. "The monk mentioned that it was rare for the two to be together and have a family. Is it so different here?"  
  
Kaede nodded her head, "Yes, child, but remember these are hard and dangerous times. There are more powerful demons of many different kinds and in great number. There are also a lot of dangerous humans to be wary of, too. Even young Kagome has a trying time here because she's a miko."  
  
"Yeah, it's not been easy to be accepted. Everyone is suspicious or scared and you don't even have to mention your birthright. I've even been mistaken for a demon myself by scared villagers," Kagome admitted to her cousin.  
  
Her cousin smiled brightly, "Yeah, you do look sooo ferocious. I wonder how people can not be afraid of the terrible Kagome, Master Klutz."  
  
"Hey, I'm not that bad," Kagome pouted.  
  
"Reeaallyy!! That's why you trip over your own two feet when walking down the street. Or the time you almost fell off the ridge we were camping on one summer," Shiori reminded her.  
  
Of course by this time, the others had walked up and caught part of the conversation. They decided to join in. "And what about the time that you almost set your 'sleeping bag' on fire because you set it too close to the fire," Miroku added.  
  
"Or the time that you almost knocked yourself out with my boomerang when you tried to throw it," Sango mentioned.  
  
Inu Yasha was about to say something, but Kagome gave him a hard glare and he wisely kept his mouth shut about her accidents. He put his hands in the air in surrender.  
  
"Okay, so I'm a klutz, sue me," she then stuck her tongue out at everyone.  
  
This caused her cousin to laugh. "Don't worry, we still love you anyway."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I know, but I hate being a klutz. Oh, well." She then looked down and noticed that her cousin was carrying two swords, not just one. "Hey, why do you have two swords? One would have been enough."  
  
"Oh, you'll have to wait till tonight for that. I was told by Mom to bring her sword."  
  
"Her sword? Why? I thought she would never part with it."  
  
"Because, it's to be yours," Shiori answered. "I'm to give it to you."  
  
Kagome was stunned. "But, why? I thought that only a Guardian can wield your mother's sword."  
  
Shiori shook her head, and answered. "Only a Guardian or a miko. Guess what that means?"  
  
"That the sword is mine? Really? But I thought that it would be yours."  
  
"Yes. And I'm to give it to you tonight, or rather give you to the sword. Don't worry, I have my own sword."  
  
"Huh?!" Inu Yasha was a little puzzled, along with everyone else.  
  
"I'm surprised that you don't understand, Inu Yasha, what with you carrying that sword. Like this sword, I can sense that it has a power of it's own," Shiori explained. "It will have a bit of say in who its owner will be. That choice will be made tonight, after sundown."  
  
"Why tonight?" Miroku asked, "Why not now?" Truly interested about the sword being passed to Kagome.  
  
"Because, I would like to rest first. There's a little rite that must be performed and then the sword will be given the choice along with Kagome. They will decide then."  
  
"Why don't we get inside then, so everyone can eat and relax," Kaede motioned for everyone to follow her inside.  
  
"Kaede-baba, do you understand any of this?" Inu Yasha asked, following everyone inside.  
  
Kaede sighed at his disrepect, but answered his question. "Yes, I do. It is like that with weapons or relics of power. They seem to have a life of their own, at least in regards to their owner. You and your half-brother have experienced this first hand with the two swords your father had made for you. They chose to go to their rightful owners, just as he had hoped."  
  
"That is true. Remember when the Tensaiga saved your brother from dying when you used the Wind Scar?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't want the sword, but the sword decided to save his worthless butt anyway. I think it made a bad choice."  
  
"Oh, Kaede-chan, Shiori has been having recurring visions and they are starting to bother her. Can you help her in any way?" Kagome asked, remembering why her cousin had come with her to the Feudal Era.  
  
Kaede turned to look at Shiori. "What kind of visions are you having, child? What do you feel when you have them?"  
  
Shiori clammed up, and looked around. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain."  
  
"Go ahead, child. No one will judge you here, I promise," Kaede reassured the young hanyou.  
  
She nodded her head. "Well, I don't remember a whole lot of details, but I know it's the same because it all feels like it's happened before. The same dream over and over. In the dream, I do remember that there is one youkai that I've never met. He keeps reappearing. I swear, I've never met nor seen the youkai before. It also seems to take place in this time, too. Weird."  
  
"What do your instincts tell you about him," Kaede probbed.  
  
"Well, he's caught in the middle. He's not wholely evil, but not wholely good either. He has the potential for both. I feel that he goes out of his way to keep people away from him. I mean, really tries." Shiori shook her head, then continued. "He's not from my time. No one there knows him. I've asked. I just don't know."  
  
"Would you know him if you saw him?" Sango asked, trying to help.  
  
"Oh yeah! You couldn't miss him." Just then, she looked at Inu Yasha, then turned her gaze away to continue, "But I'm more worried about whether or not I should even try to find him or let him find me," Shiori admitted. She was quiet for a few heartbeats, then sat up straighter and took a deep breath. "The important thing right now is that I just want the visions to stop. I doubt I'll run into him anytime soon, so I want him out of my head."  
  
Kaede looked at the young hanyou. "You never know, child. You could run into him at any time while you are here. Maybe you were meant to."  
  
"Yeah, I was sent here to 'mend his broken heart,' or some junk like that. Sorry, I mean no disrespect, but my life is complicated enough without having a. . . a Greek tragedy on my hands."  
  
"How do you know it would be a tragedy," Kaede asked.  
  
"Because me and males don't get along romantically," Shiori answered. "I scare them off."  
  
Everyone turns to Kagome for confirmation. "She's telling the truth. No guy would date her because she was so tough. I think it had a little to do with that time she sent one poor guy to the hospital."  
  
They turned to look at the female hanyou. "What?! He had it coming. If he hadn't tried to grope me, he wouldn't have been planted in the wall."  
  
Miroku looked a little nervous.

Sango just smiled. "Now, that's my kinda girl! I thought I liked you!"  
  
Shiori looked at her, then relaxed. Kagome had been proud of her, too, at the time, but it had been hard. "Thanks. I didn't think it was so great when I punched him. His poor nose was broken and so were a few ribs. He recovered and he was still a jerk, just not to me. And the funny thing was, was that I wasn't really trying to hurt him." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, some guys just never learn."  
  
"Isn't that the truth," Sango said, then glanced at Miroku.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked guilty.  
  
Just then, Shiori looked out the hut's one window and noticed that the sun was almost set. She got up and turned to Kagome. "Hey, it's time. Let's go." She then took both swords that had been propped by the door and walked outside.  
  
AN: Well, hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I thought that I would let Naraku's little plot have its own chapter. And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.  
  
I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.  
  
And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.  
  
THX to all my readers.


	6. Chapter 5: Rite of Passage

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu- female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.   
  
AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought  
  
AN. Just to let you know that I've made spelling/grammer corrections and added a little more detail to the story's chapters. I'm reposting the corrected chapters. But this is still the same story & story line. See if you notice the corrections. And thanks to those that read & review. The reviews mean a lot.   
  
Glossary:

youkai-demon

inu-youkai-dog demon

ningen-human

ookami-wolf demon

osuwari-sit

aisu-ice  
  
**CHAPTER 5: Rite of Passage**  
  
Everyone followed the Guardian outside. Shiori motioned for Kagome to stand in front of her. She then raised her hands, palms down, to about her waist and closed her eyes. After a heartbeat, snow white candles had appeared, forming an elipical circle that was almost 20 feet in diameter. She, then, opened her eyes and looked at her cousin. "Are you ready?"  
  
Kagome was surprised, but then squared her shoulders and nodded her head. "I'm ready, Guardian." She felt that this was a time to be a little formal and use her cousin's title.  
  
Shiori drew out the still sheathed sword that was to be passed on to Kagome. "This is Guardian's Strength, a sword only a Guardian or a miko can wield. She will keep you safe from demons. You will be able to use your miko powers through her just like you use arrows. I present her to you, Kagome Higerashi, a true born miko. May she serve you well." With that, Shiori turned the still sheathed sword, handle first to Kagome.  
  
Kagome reached for the sword and drew it from its sheath. When her hand closed over the pommel, the candles flamed bright, the flames coming up to their chest in height. Kagome didn't let go of the sword, but pulled it free of its sheath. The sword glowed a warm yellow-orange color in her hand and then quieted down to a soft yellow glow. She then turned her eyes to her cousin, silently asking what happened.  
  
"It looks like Guardian's Strength is yours. Use her well, cousin, mother did. But before you leave, you now have to test the blade against an opponent to get a feel for it," Shiori drew her sword, which glowed bright blue. "You have to fight me." She then went into a fighting stance.  
  
Inu Yasha, who had been watching in amazement with everyone else, became very upset. "What are you talking about? She's never used a sword before. She'll get hurt."  
  
Without taking her eyes off Kagome, Shiori answered, "No, she won't. The sword will help her until she is ready to fight on her own." Then to Kagome, "I will not let you leave the circle until we know for sure that the sword will fight for you. I, also, can not let you go up against anyone else. It would be too dangerous for anyone but me."  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked, intrigued.  
  
"Because, we're family," Kagome answered, softly. "The sword will not try to kill you."  
  
"Oh, it may try, because of the demon blood in my veins, but the Guardian blood will be recognized. It will take a few minutes," Shiori answered, unconcerned.  
  
"Well, then, let's go." Kagome stood as she had seen Inu Yasha stand with his sword, in a defensive stance, with a good grip on the sword.  
  
Shiori struck, with no warning, at Kagome. Before anyone could react, Kagome brought her sword up to block, then turned to strike. Shiori brought up her sword to block and the duel was on. They fought for almost thirty minutes without either of them scoring a hit. Everyone was stunned. They never knew that Kagome could hold her own against anyone like that. They could tell that Shiori was not holding back either. And just as fast as it started, it ended in a draw. Both girls had their swords to the other one's neck.  
  
The candle flames died and the girls stepped back. The Guardian just nodded her head in approval. "Now, the sword is truly yours." She resheathed her sword and closed her eyes. The candles disappeared, almost as if they were never there.  
  
As soon as this was done, then everyone began talking at once. Kaede handed both sweat drenched girls a cup of water. Then asked, "Why is there such a rite in order to pass on the sword?"  
  
Shiori shrugged, "My mother did the same with me, but the sword did not take to me completely. I got hurt. She said this is how it was always done, to make sure that the sword would take to its owner. And if not, it was better to know in a safe environment than in a battle and end up dying." She said this as if it weren't that important. Which means there is more to be said.  
  
"I never knew you were hurt," Kagome said. "How bad? What happened?"  
  
Again, the Guardian shrugged, "It was nothing. I was going against my father and his sword, same as you did. Guardian's Strength was originally supposed to be mine. We met in the training room, same rite, but the sword decided it didn't want me. I went to block and the sword wouldn't let me use it." She paused, then continued, trying to tone down what happened to her. "My father's sword bit deep into my chest. It hurt. He panicked, of course, him and my mother. That was when it was decided that the sword didn't want me. Nothing I could do about it."  
  
"But, why do I have it? What about the other kids?" Kagome asked, saddened by the pain her cousin had to endure with the sword.  
  
She shook her head, "The sword didn't even glow for any of them. My parents thought it would take to me, because when I drew it out, it glowed. I guess not."  
  
Sango looked at Shiori's sword, then asked, "What sword did you use against Kagome?"  
  
Shiori looked down at the sword at her side. "It's my father's, Winter's Kiss, a demon blade." She looked up at eveyone. "After it stabbed me, it called to me. Father found me in the training room using it. He told me, he watched me and knew that this sword was meant for me. Now, it's mine. Simple as that."  
  
Kaede's eye widened at the name of the blade. "Did you say Winter's Kiss, child?"  
  
Shiori looked at the old miko. "Yes, it's old, very old and very powerful, from what Father told me."  
  
"But, that can only be wielded by a snow demon and only by the members of one family. They bare a large black rose with twining vines on their back. Child, do you bare such a mark?" the old miko asked.  
  
Without a single word, the young Guardian let her long-sleeved button shirt slide off her shoulders, showing a black tank top underneath. She then, turned around and moved her hair. In between her shoulder blades was a large, black rose starting at the base of her neck, going down her back with twining vines continueing further down her back, under her shirt.  
  
When she turned around, Kaede was nodding her head. "I thought as much. Do you know anything about your clan?"  
  
"Not much, I'm afraid. Father doesn't like to talk about them. He said, it's because his elders did some terrible things in the past and he does not like to remember them," Shiori answered. She was looking off into the distance when she became fully alert. "We have company coming."  
  
"What kind," Sango asked.  
  
Kagome turned in the direction that her cousin was looking. "I can sense jewel shards and they're coming very fast."  
  
Inu Yasha raised his face and sniffed. Then with a large frown said, "It's wolf. It's Kouga, great. That's all we don't need." Then he began to growl softly, clearly irritated.  
  
Before Shiori could ask who this Kouga was, a small tornado came down the center of the village, towards the group. And just as it got close, a wolf youkai stepped out of it.  
  
"Kagome, my love, I'm glad to see you have come back to me," Kouga greeted, as he took Kagome's hands. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Uh. . . hi, Kouga. How are things going?" Kagome asked, a bit nervous.  
  
"Oh, they're going fine," he shrugged. "So, when are you going to leave mutt-face and come be with me? You know I'm much better for you than he is."  
  
"Why you wimpy wolf!! No one asked you to be here. Why don't you beat it before I beat your ass!" Inu Yasha yelled, moving towards the wolf youkai.  
  
"Oh yeah? Bring it on, mutt-face! You're nothing. I could tear you apart, but I don't because Kagome seems to want you around," Kouga was yelling back, almost standing toe to toe with the ticked off hanyou.  
  
Shiori was just standing there trying not to laugh. She made a choking sound, and Kagome turned to look at her. The look on her face, one of embarrassment and frustration was too much for the young Guardian to bear. She burst out laughing. Everyone turned to watch the Guardian double over, she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Shiori, this is soo not funny!" Kagome said, hiding her face.  
  
"Oh. . .giggles. . . it is. . . I mean. . . giggles. . . you. . . would be. . . laughing if. . . this was. . . giggles happening. . . to me," she tried to get out. She had to take a deep breath to compose herself. By this time, the 'men' in her cousin's life had stopped arguing and had been staring at her as if she had gone bonkers.  
  
When she was able to stop laughing, Shiori said, "Actually, I did owe you. I mean, how often did you laugh at me when I had guy trouble in junior high? You would laugh yourself silly. Now, this is good, so who is this youkai?"  
  
"Oh, Shiori this is Kouga, leader of the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe. Kouga, this is my cousin, Shiori. Be careful, she has a strange sense of humor." Kagome shot an irritated look at the Guardian in question. This caused Shiori to just grin, showing that she now had fangs.  
  
Kouga looked from Kagome to Shiori. He then walked over to the latter girl and sniffed the air around her. "What are you? You don't smell human, but you don't smell full youkai. Are you like mutt-face? A half-breed?"  
  
Shiori leaned back a little bit, not really comfortable with a strange, male youkai getting that close to her. "And what do I smell like, wolf?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Kouga sniffed again, this time almost getting right to the skin. "I'm not sure, but your eyes are an interesting color, for a human." He said, leaning in closer, looking right into her eyes.  
  
Shiori was getting ticked, "Do you have to get right up in my face? Why do most males feel they have to get right in your grill when they find something interesting? Do you know how rude that is?" She was trying hard not to yell in the wolf youkai's face. It wouldn't have helped anyway.  
  
Before Kouga could say anything, Kagome had walked up to the two, getting almost shoulder to shoulder with Kouga. She let out a small gasp as she looked into Shiori's eyes. "Shiori, they're ice blue. You're going to change tonight, aren't you?"  
  
AN: Well, hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I thought that I would let Naraku's little plot have its own chapter. And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.  
  
I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.  
  
And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.  
  
THX to all my readers.


	7. Chapter 6: Snake Anyone?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu- female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.   
  
AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought  
  
AN. Just to let you know that I've made spelling/grammer corrections and added a little more detail to the story's chapters. I'm reposting the corrected chapters. But this is still the same story & story line. See if you notice the corrections. And thanks to those that read & review. The reviews mean a lot.   
  
Glossary:

youkai-demon

inu-youkai-dog demon

ningen-human

ookami-wolf demon

osuwari-sit

aisu-ice  
  
**CHAPTER 6: Snake Anyone?  
**  
Shiori was getting ticked, "Do you have to get right up in my face? Why do most males feel they have to get right in your grill when they find something interesting? Do you know how rude that is?" She was trying hard not to yell in the wolf youkai's face. It wouldn't have helped anyway.  
  
Before Kouga could say anything, Kagome had walked up to the two, getting almost shoulder to shoulder with Kouga. She let out a small gasp as she looked into Shiori's eyes. "Shiori, they're ice blue. You're going to change tonight, aren't you?"  
  
Shiori didn't look at Kagome, she was keeping her eyes on the wolf demon right in front of her. "Yeah, and before that happens, I would like to get a bath." She backed away from Kouga, then went inside Kaede's hut to get her bag. She came out and asked, "Where can a girl go to get a bath?"  
  
Kouga was a little confused. 'What do they mean, change? What is this woman?' he thought.  
  
But before he could ask any questions, Kagome answered her cousin, "Not too far from the village, there's a hot spring. Wait and I'll go with you." Kagome ran and got her bag, too. Just then Sango piped up.  
  
"I'll go, too. I could use a little break and a soak myself." Then she turned to the men, eyeing Miroku. "And if I catch any of you spying, so help me, it'll take you a week to heal from the beating. Got it?"  
  
Inu Yasha answered with his usual, "Feh, whatever."  
  
Miroku just smiled, "I would never spy on you, my lovely Sango. I'm a complete gentleman." He, of course, was trying to go for sincerety, but was failing.  
  
Shiori teased, "So, that means that you'd spy on Kagome and myself, but you would be a gentleman where Sango is concerned?" She really couldn't help herself.  
  
Miroku just shook his head, "I will refrain from spying on three beautiful ladies, though it will be a difficult task. I shall resist."  
  
The women just shook their heads. They were turning around to leave, when they heard Inu Yasha cry out, "Hey, wolf, didn't you hear? No guys allowed! Why don't you go run off a cliff!"  
  
This made the women turn around and see the two men were growling at each other, again. "You may stay behind and leave Kagome unprotected, but I won't. I protect what's mine, mutt-face! I won't leave her by herself. What if something happens to her?"  
  
Inu Yasha had nothing to say to that little bit of logic. Kouga did have a point, but he still wasn't going to let that wolf see Kagome naked. Not over his dead body.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat to gain the two males' attention. "Look, I'm flattered that you think that I need constant looking after. . ."  
  
"But you do," was chorused back her way by said males. Well, at least they can agree on something!  
  
She just gritted her teeth and continued, "But, I have Sango and Shiori with me. I've also learned a thing or two in the three years that I have been here. I'm not totallly helpless, you know."  
  
Kouga walked up to her and took her hands in his. "Can't I still worry about you? And what is so special about your cousin? She doesn't look like much." This ticked off Shiori.  
  
"I don't have to show you anything, wolf-boy. But if you want to see, just hang out for a while. You'll see why I'm not one to be messed with. Kagome, let's go, they'll just have to figure out that we need privacy, one way or another," the last was sort of spat out. With that said, Shiori and Sango turned to go.  
  
Kagome took her hands away from Kouga and went to catch up with the other two. Kouga just shot a look to Inu Yasha. "Who is that woman? What is she?" He had felt her power building because of her aggitation.  
  
"Why should I tell you, you mangy wolf?! Like Kagome said, that's her cousin. That's all you need to know," Inu Yasha snapped in response, arms crossed over his chest. Actually, he didn't really know what Shiori was, only that she was a blending of a Guardian and a demon, a snow demon to be exact. He became quiet, while trying to remember anything about snow demons.  
  
"Why don't we just sit and wait for the girls to come back, shall we?" Miroku asked, hoping to keep the two males from fighting. He looked to Kaede for assistance.  
  
"Yes, why don't we go inside and have some tea. And, do try to be civil, I'd like to keep my hut in one piece," she added, walking into the hut to get the tea ready.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kouga looked at each other, then followed. 'Like hell am I going to be civil to this mangy wolf,' Inu Yasha thought.  
  
'As soon as Naraku is dead, I'm taking Kagome with me. After I kill mutt-face,' Kouga thought, as he followed Inu Yasha and Miroku inside. Shippou and Kirara had gone back inside shortly after Kouga arrived. They weren't really interested in watching those two fight it out again. They've seen it all before.  
  
At the Hot Spring:  
  
"This feels so good," Kagome said, sinking into the hot water. Sango and Shiori were just getting in. "This is one of the many things that I love about this era."  
  
"Really? And the other thing wouldn't happen to be a certain male hanyou with a bad attitude would it," Shiori asked with a straight face, watching her cousin turn pink.  
  
"W-w-what?! What makes you think that?" Kagome sputtered.  
  
"Oh, come on! Wolf-boy shows up and tries to play Don Juan and dog-boy acts like you belong to him," her cousin observed. "Then, instead of getting mad at dog-boy, you try to keep wolf-boy from getting too close to you. Almost trying to tell dog-boy that you're not encouraging wolf-boy. Why is that, I wonder?" She knew the names of the two youkai, but she wanted to see what kind of reaction she would get out of Kagome by not using their names.  
  
"Don't call him dog-boy! His name is Inu Yasha," Kagome defended. "And, I'm not trying to date Kouga. He just doesn't take no for an answer."  
  
"Ha!! See, that's what I thought. You like Inu Yasha!" Proving that she did remember the male hanyou's name.  
  
"Oh, she's been head over heels for him for a long time," Sango added. "But whether or not he'll ever say anything to her about what his feelings are, is still up in the air."  
  
"You mean, he keeps his feelings under wraps, huh?"  
  
Sango answered, because Kagome was turning pink again and not enjoying the topic. "Well, there are times when it seems obvious, but then there are times when you just never know. Plus, his dead girlfriend is back from the dead and whenever he sees her, he gets so confused. Poor guy."  
  
Kagome said softly, "He's still in love with her. I don't think that will ever change."  
  
Shiori looked over at her cousin with a little sympathy. "Hey, first loves sort of stick with you, but that doesn't mean that you can't fall in love again. Who knows, he may just come around. If not, then I'll knock some sense into his thick skull, okay?"  
  
Kagome smiled, picturing her cousin knocking Inu Yasha in the head for being so difficult. "Thanks, Shiori, but I don't know if it would do any good."  
  
Shiori shrugged, "Oh well, you never know. If it doesn't work out with that one, I can just see wolf-boy jumping in. Though, if I were you, I wouldn't want someone that clingy."  
  
The three women were silent for a moment, just relaxing and thinking. Then, Kagome sat up and asked, "So, tell me more about this 'dream' youkai that's been plaguing you. What's he like? Do you know his name? What's he look like? Is he handsome? Tell me!!"  
  
Shiori just laughed when her cousin fired off her questions. Sango looked interested, too. Shiori sighed, accepting her turn on the 'hot seat.' "Well, it's not like I want to dream about him. And yes, he's handsome, very handsome. A little too handsome for his own good. He's seems sort of reserved. I do know his name, but after meeting some of your friends, I'm a bit nervous about telling you." She stopped, thinking.  
  
"Why?" Sango asked. "Why would you worry about telling us?"  
  
"Let me ask a couple of questions first. Your gang is just you guys, right? No one's missing from it?" she asked, almost hopeful that it was a no, and yet hoping for a yes.  
  
This puzzled the two women. Kagome answered, "There's no one missing. It's just myself, Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Shippou and Kirara. Kouga just shows up whenever, but he doesn't normally travel with us for very long. Why do you ask?"  
  
Shiori waited a heartbeat before asking another question. "Does Inu Yasha have family, relatives?"  
  
Okay, this was just getting more mysterious. Sango answered this one, "Yeah, he has an older half brother. But we don't see him too often, thank Kami for that."  
  
"And, he's not a hanyou is he?" Shiori asked, quietly, an idea forming.  
  
"No, he's not, he's full inu-youkai." Kagome paused and her eyes got wide as it finally hit her. "Shiori, what does this dream youkai look like?" She had an idea, but didn't want to say anything.  
  
Shiori looked at the two women and answered slowly. "He's tall with silver hair almost to his knees. He wears a haori, mostly white with red flowers on the shoulder and sleeves. He carries two swords. He's got a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two purple slashes on each cheek."  
  
"Oh, Shiori, that sounds like Inu Yasha's brother," Kagome groaned, shaking her head.  
  
Sango was shaking her head, too. "His name is Sesshomauru, isn't?"  
  
"Yeah," Shiori answered. "I'm guessing by all the _praise _he's not a really 'friendly' guy," she said with a sigh. "Oh, Kami, why me?! I thought there was something wrong with him. No one is allowed to look that good without having some problem." She sunk down into the hot spring.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She turned her head to Kagome, "Because, men like that are always trouble, one way or another."  
  
The other two women nodded their heads in agreement, thinking about the handsome, troublesome men in their lives. Then, Shiori started to get out of the spring.  
  
"I need to get dressed. I can't hold off the change much longer." With that, she dried off and got dressed. She pulled on her under things, blue jeans, socks, her Nike's and another black tank top. The tank top was so her wings could stick out and keep her from having to shred the shirt to be comfortable. After she was dressed, she closed her eyes and began to change. On her hands, she grew claws. Her hair turned silver, but the blue streaks stayed. Then on her back, large, dark blue wings grew. They were almost as tall as she was, easier to carry her weight and anyone else in flight. Her large natural rose tattoo was framed by the wings. When the transformation was complete, she opened her eyes. They were ice blue, almost white. She waited for Sango to freak out, but nothing happened. Kagome had seen this side of her before.  
  
Kagome was out and getting dressed. "I still like the wings. They look cool."  
  
Sango asked, while getting dressed. "Can you control your change or does it just happen?"  
  
Relaxing a bit, Shiori answered, "I can control the change, except when I get mad. I've had to learn to control my temper. I also like to change after dark and go out flying. I like the feel of the air through my wings. Mother and Father never made me choose which form to keep. They both understood." She answered as she combed out her hair and pulled into a high ponytail.  
  
"Cool," Sango said, she'd been hanging around Kagome too much.   
  
Just then, Shiori stood very still. She turned her head to the west and her hand went to her sword. The other two had caught her movements and grabbed their weapons. They had learned a while back to always keep their weapons with them. It was much safer that way. They moved closer to the trees behind them, getting ready.  
  
The bushes rustled and out came a small girl running right for the three women. That's not all that came out of the bushes. Three large, nasty looking snake youkai, trying to catch the little girl.  
  
Shiori grabbed the little girl and put her up in a nearby tree. The snake youkai stopped advancing to look at, what they thought, were new and larger prey.  
  
"Well, what have we here, brothersss?" one of the snake youkai asked his companions. "I think we have just gotten lucky."  
  
"Yesss, indeed, brother. I think we'll feed well tonight." They stood there looking at the three women. "Why don't you put those toysss down. We won't bite, much." This caused the other two to laugh.  
  
"I don't think so, fang-face," Shiori answered, getting the snakes' attention. "We'll just keep out 'toys' thanks."  
  
"You think you can defeat uss? We are much more powerful than you," one of the snake youkai sneered.  
  
"Oh, we'll manage," Sango said, raising her boomerang and letting it fly, then pulling out her short sword. Kagome had grabbed Guardian's Strength without thinking and began to follow Shiori into the battle. The little girl in the tree screamed in fright as the fight started.  
  
Back at Kaede's Hut:  
  
The guys were sitting in strained silence, when they heard a piercing scream. Kouga and Inu Yasha were out the door before anyone else had moved. The sound had come from the direction of the hot spring.  
  
At the Hot Spring:  
  
The three were holding their own against the snake youkai, having taken a snake youkai a piece. Kagome was doing quite well with Guardian's Strength. The three snake youkai were getting pretty ticked off. They thought that this would be easy, just let the women think they had a chance, then kill them. The snake youkai began to fight even rougher and fighting dirtier.  
  
One of the snakes lead off with his left, to catch Sango off guard and then struck her with his right. She went down, but brought her sword up and stabbed the snake in the chest. He stepped back from the pain and pulled the sword out. He then advanced on Sango as she tried to get up. He grabbed her around the neck and threw her in to the tree that the little girl was hiding.  
  
The small child let out another scream. By this time, Kouga was running into the clearing, closely followed by Inu Yasha. Miroku, followed by Kirara carrying Shippou and Kaede burst through. Miroku saw Sango by the tree and went to check her.  
  
Everyone else was watching the other two women. Shiori had seen the snake throw Sango. The snake was now walking over the the fallen demon slayer to finish her off. Shiori knocked the snake she was fighting back and threw her sword. It landed in the snake youkai's back and began to glow blue. Slowly, the snake youkai began to turn into a block of ice. He was dead before it covered his head.  
  
The snake that Shiori had knocked back came at her again. Unfortunately, it caught her off guard and sank it's large, venom-filled fangs into her right shoulder.  
  
Shiori screamed in agony and turned her head to look at the snake youkai. "That was a mistake, pal." With that she sunk her claws deep into the snake's abdomen and sent a burst of Guardian energy into the snake. The snake began to panic, trying to get his fangs out of her shoulder. "Now, die, fang face." Then, he burst into pieces. Shiori dropped to her knees holding her bitten, bleeding shoulder.  
  
At the same time, Kagome thrust her sword into the last snake youkai and purified him with her miko powers. She turned to her cousin and knelt down next to her. "How bad are you hurt?"  
  
"Bad enough to worry," the female hanyou answered through clenched teeth. "How's Sango and the kid?"  
  
Miroku answered, still by Sango. "She's unconscious and a little bruised. I think she'll be fine though. She needs rest."  
  
This made Shiori nod her head. That small movement brought a growl out of her throat. "Damn snakes!! They're always a pain."  
  
Kaede had walked up to look at the hanyou's shoulder. "This will need to be bound, but first we need something to stop the poison."  
  
She shook her head, "No, just bind it. I'll be fine. The benefits of being half demon, half Guardian. Poisons aren't as much a danger to me as they would be to others." Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the little girl. "So, munchikin, what are you doing playing tag with three snake demons?"  
  
Kagome gasped, she recognized this little girl. Shiori turned her head to ask her cousin what was wrong. "That's Rin. She follows Sesshomauru around. He's her guardian."  
  
"Okay, so where is he? I don't think he's doing a very good job of taking care of her," Shiori gritted out as Kaede bandaged her shoulder for the return trip to the hut.  
  
Rin answered, "He was out patrolling his lands and I was playing with Jaken. That's when I ran into those mean snake men. I don't know where Jaken or Sesshomauru-sama are." Her eyes began to tear up.  
  
Inu Yasha had come up to Kagome, "He may be looking for her, then. I don't think we should be here when he finds her."  
  
Kouga crouched down in front of Shiori and stared. "So, this is what you are. I don't think I've ever seen a snow demon up close. Nor a real, live Guardian."  
  
"Well, now you have. If you don't mind, I'd like to go and get some rest." She went to stand up and wabbled. "Damned injury."  
  
Rin grabbed Shiori's hand, making her look down. "I want to stay with you until Sesshomauru-sama comes to get me."  
  
Everyone just stood there staring at the child. Shiori smiled, "Okay, but when he shows up, you go home and be more careful." Rin nodded her head. Then she turned to everyone else, "Let's get out of here. I don't want to see if anything else comes out."  
  
Kouga turned to Kagome, "Would you like me to carry you, my love? It would be no trouble."  
  
Before she could answer, Inu Yasha piped up. "Why don't you just back off, wolf. If she needs help, I'll help her, not you."  
  
Kagome blushed and said quietly, "I think I'll just walk. Thanks anyway." Everyone began heading back to Kaede's hut. Miroku carried a still unconscious Sango, while Kirara walked beside him. Rin was walking with Shiori, not wanting to leave her side.  
  
Little did anyone know that they were being watched from the trees. The figure in the tree was watching Shiori walking with Rin. "Who is this creature and what is she doing here?"  
  
AN: Well, hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I thought that I would let Naraku's little plot have its own chapter. And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.  
  
I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.  
  
And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.  
  
THX to all my readers.


	8. Chapter 7: Someone's Watching

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu- female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.   
  
AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought  
  
AN. Just to let you know that I've made spelling/grammer corrections and added a little more detail to the story's chapters. I'm reposting the corrected chapters. But this is still the same story & story line. See if you notice the corrections. And thanks to those that read & review. The reviews mean a lot.   
  
Glossary:

youkai-demon

inu-youkai-dog demon

ningen-human

ookami-wolf demon

osuwari-sit

aisu-ice  
  
**CHAPTER 7: SOMEONE'S WATCHING  
**  
Little did anyone know that they were being watched from the trees. The figure in the tree was watching Shiori walking with Rin. 'Who is this creature and what is she doing here?'  
  
The walk back to the village was mostly quiet, except for two males softly growling at each other. Kagome was stuck in between Kouga and Inu Yasha. "Oh, will you two stop with the growling," she begged, having had enough. "Let's just walk in peace. Okay?"  
  
"Fine," Inu Yasha bit out, turning his head.  
  
Kouga, ever the showman, "Of course, anything you say, my love." This just caused Kagome to sweat drop.  
  
There was a faint laugh coming from near the head of the group. It was Shiori, she just couldn't help it. Kagome shot a glare to the back of her cousin's head. "I'm glad you find this so amusing."  
  
"I'm glad you think so, too. By the way, do they know that you're injured, too," Shiori asked, sounding a little too innocent. She could just imagine the trouble she was stirring up.  
  
Both men turned their heads to Kagome, and almost yelled, "What?!"  
  
Kagome took the opportunity to run up to her cousin and Rin. Shiori just grinned. "Be glad that we are family and that I love you or you would be so dead right now," Kagome gritted out.  
  
Rin squeezed Shiori's hand, making her look down. "You're not in trouble, are you?"  
  
Both women were looking at the girl now. Kagome was the one to answer. "No, she's not in trouble. She just likes to cause me trouble."  
  
"That's what family is for," Shiori answered. She stopped walking then and grimanced in pain. She moved her hand to her still bleeding shoulder. Kagome stopped and took a look at the wound.  
  
"I really think we need to find something for this bite. If nothing else, then something for the pain."  
  
"It doesn't matter. The poison is no danger to me and hopefully I'll be healed in a couple of days," Shiori said, not watching Kagome inspect the wound.

Just then, Kouga and Inu Yasha walked up. They both got a chance to see the bite wound. They were both surprised by the amount of damage that was done. Shiori, unknowingly, just earned respect from both men for being able to literally walk away from a battle with her injury.  
  
"I don't think you should be walking, Shiori. You've lost a lot of blood," Inu Yasha pointed out.  
  
Shiori slowly shook her head, mindful of the new waves of pain shooting through her shoulder. She let out a breath, "No, I'll live. I just want to rest and get some food." Before she could take another step, Kouga picked her up bridal style. "What in the hell are you doing, wolf," she demanded.  
  
"You are injured and are worrying Kagome. So, why don't you relax and let me carry you to the village," he answered as he started walking.  
  
"Well, that was nice of him," Kagome said, shaking her head with a smile. She took Rin's hand and began to walk to the village.  
  
Inu Yasha caught the smile and asked, with a frown, "What's with the smile?" He then thought, 'Don't tell me she likes him?'  
  
Kagome looked at him, "I'm just wondering how long she'll let him carry her. She's not one to gracefully accept help. She's very stubborn." Then thinking, 'Just like someone else I know.'  
  
"Oh," he was quiet for a couple of heartbeats, then asked, "How are you doing?" They were walking again back to the village.  
  
"Oh, I have a few scrapes and scratches from the snake youkai. I'll clean them and bandage any when we get back to Kaede's hut."  
  
"Do. . . do you. . .need. . . any help?" he asked, blushing a little, looking straight ahead.  
  
She looked at him and caught the blush. She turned back to the path with a small smile. "If I need help, I would appreciate it, Inu Yasha. Thank you."  
  
Shiori had been watching the couple over Kouga's shoulder. She had a small smile on her face. 'I don't think he's a bad guy. He just has an attitude problem. Who doesn't?'  
  
Everyone got to Kaede's hut in one piece. Kaede was getting herbs together to treat the three women. Miroku set Sango down on a pallet carefully. She began to wake up and smiled at him. "I guess, I should remember to dodge trees in the future."  
  
Miroku smiled and looked away, "Yes, that would be very wise. I'll go gather more wood while Kaede checks your wounds." With that, he walked outside.  
  
Sango was a little surprised. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, looking at Kaede.  
  
"Perhaps he's worried about you? He was the one to carry you here," she said, tending to Sango's scrapes and bruises.

Sango's eyes widened. She turned her head to find Kagome and Shiori. She gasped as she saw Shiori being carried in by Kouga. Then, her eyes went to the bloody bandage on her right shoulder.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Oh, one to those snakes thought that he could eat and run," she said, trying to get comfortable. "But, when I turned down his offer to be dinner, he just went to pieces."  
  
Kouga laughed.  
  
Inu Yasha just smirked, "That is an understatement."  
  
Kagome just shook her head. "Do you always have to be sarcastic?"  
  
"Um, let me think. . . Yeah," Shiori answered with a grin.  
  
Kagome threw her arms into the air. "I give up!"  
  
"You still need that shoulder looked at, child," Kaede said, finishing up with Sango.  
  
"I appreciate it, but I'll be fine. I just need to eat and rest."  
  
"But, you are still bleeding. That is not good," Kaede observed.  
  
"Oh, that," Shiori looked at her shoulder. "It's just my body getting rid of the venom. It'll stop shortly."  
  
"And if doesn't?"  
  
"I can fix that. Let's just wait a little bit longer."  
  
"Well, let someone change that wrap at least," Kaede said, washing her hands.  
  
Shiori sighed heavily, "Okay, fine. But please, stop worrying about it. I'll be fine."  
  
Kaede nodded and turned to Kagome. "Since you two are family, I'll let you tend her. Stubborn thing."  
  
"That's what her parents keep telling her," Kagome was already digging in her bag for a new binding and cleaners.  
  
"I get it honestly. If they both hadn't been so stubborn they probably would have admitted they loved each other sooner. But, oohhh nooo!! They were too bullheaded. Ouch!!!" She yelled out. "That hurts, Kagome. Why don't you just leave it alone?"  
  
"No, now stay still. You can be such a baby," she was unwrapping the blood soaked bandage from Shiori's shoulder. She gasped at the ragged wound, seeing it in the bright firelight. "You really should let us clean this. And, no arguing."  
  
Shiori just sighed heavily and let her cousin tend to her wound. She growled softly when it was being cleaned. "This bites."  
  
"No, that is what the snake did. I'm just cleaning," Kagome shot back. She learned early to stay on her toes with one liners when around her cousin.  
  
"Which by the way, is proving to be more painful that the actual bite."  
  
"Oh, it's not that bad," Kagome said, still cleaning the wound. "This is really nasty looking, Shiori. Are you positive that you will be fine?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked over Kagome's shoulder to see the wound again, cleaned up. "The skin is turning purple."  
  
"I told you, I. . . will. . . be. . . fine. Just bandage it up," Shiori said, not looking at her shoulder. She was really in a lot of pain and doing her best not to let it out.  
  
Rin had looked up at one of her protectors and saw the snow hanyou's shoulder. She gasped and began to cry. "You're not going to die, are you, Shiori?" the tearful little girl asked, crawling over to her.  
  
"No, munchinkin. It hurts, but I'll live. Now, why don't you get some food and then go to bed. I'll be fine in the morning," Shiori smiled and then gently nudged Rin towards Kaede, who was stirring a stew.  
  
Rin nodded and crawled over to the old miko and accepted a bowl of stew. She then sat down in the corner to eat.  
  
"She seems to have become attached to you," Kouga mentioned, watching the little girl.  
  
"Yeah, so it would seem. It could just be because we saved her life," Shiori tossed out there. She winced one more time as Kagome tied the binding on her shoulder. "You know if this whole Shikon no Tama thing doesn't work, you could always get a job at Helga's House of Pain."  
  
Inu Yasha and Kouga seemed lost. Kagome just laughed. "You watch way too many American movies." (an: can you guess what movie that line was from? )  
  
Shiori just shrugged and then inhaled as the pain flared up. Shiori accepted a bowl of stew from Kaede. She gulped it down quickly and then ate a second bowl. When she was finished, she handed the empty bowl to Kaede. "Now, I'm going to go find a place to sleep. See ya." She stood up to go outside, when she heard a little voice.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She looked at Rin. "I'm going to find someplace I can sleep where my wings won't get in the way. I won't be far and you have the others here to protect you. They're good at what they do, so don't worry. Okay?" Rin nodded. "Good, now try to get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow your guardian will get you and you can go home. Where you will be safe."  
  
Kagome followed her cousin outside. "Where are you going to sleep?"  
  
"I thought that I would check out the roof. At least, I wouldn't have to worry about my wings."  
  
"Why don't you just change back?"  
  
"Because, I'm way too tired. I've slept in this form before. I'll be fine. Why don't you get some rest. Tomorrow is another day," with that, Shiori leapt onto the roof and stretched out on her stomach. She pulled her right arm in to try and keep her injured right shoulder from being stretched. She could hear everyone inside begin to bed down.  
  
"Hey, snow demon," Kouga called.  
  
Shiori moved so she could look over the edge, "What do you want, wolf?"  
  
"Since your Kagome's cousin, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on her? I don't trust that stupid hanyou to keep her safe," Kouga admitted. There was a loud growl coming from inside the hut, but Kouga ignored it.  
  
"I'd do that whether anyone asked or not, wolf. Like you said, she is family. Now, not to be too rude, but I'm going to try to get some sleep now. Night," she then moved back to where she had been and began to doze.  
  
After his request was made, Kouga left. 'I need to continue my hunt for Naraku. He was the one that had most of my pack killed and he has threatened Kagome's life countless times. He must die,' he thought as he ran to join his pack.  
==============================================  
In the forest just outside the village, a figure was crouched in a tree. He had watched the group walk back to the village from the fight at the hot spring. He had seen the winged demon being carried by the ookami male, Kouga. The figure had also seen and smelled the blood coming from the winged female. Yet, he was too far away to hear any of the conversations.  
  
'She appeared to still be bleeding after that snake youkai bit her. Yet, there she sleeps, on the roof as if nothing was wrong. Very interesting,' thought the figure. 'I wonder who she is and why she's here? I need to find out who and what this female is and how I can use her to my advantage,' the dark figure chuckled to himself. 'She is strong enough to have survived the venom of a full grown male snake youkai. But, what could she possibly want with that damn hanyou and his friends?'  
  
The dark figure turned and left just as quietly as he came. He was careful to cover his scent and to stay to the tree tops. Yes, he would definitely be keeping an eye on her.  
  
AN: Well, hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I thought that I would let Naraku's little plot have its own chapter. And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.  
  
I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.  
  
And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.  
  
THX to all my readers.


	9. Chapter 8: A New Snow Demon on the Scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu- female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.   
  
AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought  
  
AN. Just to let you know that I've made spelling/grammer corrections and added a little more detail to the story's chapters. I'm reposting the corrected chapters. But this is still the same story & story line. See if you notice the corrections. And thanks to those that read & review. The reviews mean a lot.   
  
Glossary:

youkai-demon

inu-youkai-dog demon

ningen-human

ookami-wolf demon

osuwari-sit

aisu-ice  
  
**CHAPTER 8: A New Snow Demon on the Scene**  
  
Up in the sky there a small band of flying demons heading towards the palace of the Lord of the Western Lands. This band was looking to forge an alliance with the taiyoukai that ruled there. Just then the leader slowed his flight over Inu Yasha's Forest. The others were a little a head of him before noticing that he stopped.  
  
"What is it, my lord?" one of the small band flew back to ask the leader, perplexed.  
  
The leader was scanning the forest below by sight and smell. Then, he looked up and answered one of his lieutenants. "I can't be sure, but I thought I caught the scent of a female snow demon."  
  
The lieutenant was surprised and took a sniff of the air himself. Sure enough, he caught what his lord had. "But, that can't be! Why would a female snow demon be this far south? And without us knowing?"  
  
"I don't know, but I will find out," Kil Kai, current leader of the snow demons living on Mt. Fuji, answered a bit determined. "First, though, we must meet with the lord of these lands, then I will hunt down this female. From just the traces on the wind, I can tell that she is quite powerful."  
  
"My lord, are you going to mention this to the lord of these lands?"  
  
Kil Kai thought about this as they continued their flight. "Yes, I'm afraid that I will have to. These are his lands after all. He may even have some answers as to why there is a very powerful, lone female snow demon roaming the land. If not, then he may prove useful in finding her."  
  
"Indeed, my lord. If you don't mind my asking," his lieutenant asked quietly.  
  
"Go ahead," answered Kil Kai, waiting.  
  
"What about your intended, the Lady Aisu? I don't think she would be very happy with you looking to replace her," he waited for his lord to get upset. Nothing happened.  
  
Kil Kai kept flying, "That is not up to her, now is it? But for now, we will drop the subject, for there is the palace of the Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomauru." They landed just inside the courtyard. There were five snow demons, Lord Kil Kai, two of his lieutenants, one adviser and the LadyAisu, his betrothed. Luckily for Kil Kai, she did not hear the earilier conversation.  
  
For she was not a woman to let something like that go. She was a warrior in her own right, like most females of her line. A female snow demon did not live long if she couldn't take care of herself and any children she may bear.  
  
Just as they landed, one of the outer doors opened and out came the Lord of the Western Lands. In his usual, cool voice, he announced, "Lord Kil Kai, welcome to the Western Lands."  
  
Lord Kil Kai bowed, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomauru. We are looking forward to this alliance with you."  
==============================================  
At Kaede's village-morning:  
  
Everyone was beginning to wake up. Shiori woke up and saw the sun. With a grown she tried to roll over to get the sun out of her eyes. But her still healing shoulder caused her pain. "Damn snakes." With that said, she sat up and looked around. "Kami, I hate mornings," she grumbled.  
  
"Hey, are you going to stay up there all day or what?" a cheery voice asked from below.  
  
Shiori growled, "Actually, I would really like to sleep a bit longer, but I don't guess I'll be able to."  
  
"Nope, we have to get going. Remember, we're still hunting the shards of the Shikon no Tama," Kagome chirped.  
  
Shiori jumped down off the roof of Kaede's hut, where she spent last night. She turned back into her ningen form before replying, "You know, there should be a law against you being so chipper this early in the morning." (A.N. I'm not a morning chick either, me & Garfield )  
  
"Oh, don't be so grouchy," Kagome teased. "Come on, Sango and I were going to the hot spring to clean up before leaving. And, don't tell me that you don't want another bath. Or to have that bite looked at."  
  
Shiori actually had a small smile, "I'll just get my bag. Maybe I can even clean some of my things." She ducked into the hut and saw the rest of the gang.  
  
"Where are you going?" a small voice asked, waking up.  
  
Shiori turned around and watched as Rin yawned. "We're going to the hot spring to get cleaned up. Do you need a bath, munchinkin?"  
  
Rin came awake quickly at the thought of being with the older girls. "Yes, I do need a bath. But, I don't have anything to change into."  
  
"Don't worry, munchinkin, you can borrow some of my shirts. They're big enough to act as a temporary kimono till your things are dried." She smiled at the little girl. "Come on." They both walked out of the hut together. Kagome and Sango were waiting.  
  
"All ready," Kagome asked with a bit of a smile.  
  
"Yeah, and could you turn down the wattage on that smile, I haven't had any coffee yet," Shiori teased.  
  
"I forgot how grouchy you are in the morning," Kagome teased back, and started walking to the hot spring.  
  
"Hopefully, we won't have any visitors like last night," Sango said. "I don't think I want to get thrown into a tree again," she smiled, massaging one of her shoulders.  
  
"I'm glad you were there last night," Rin said, quietly, clutching Shiori's hand. "Thank you, I'm in you debt, all of you."  
  
The three women stopped and looked down at the nine year old girl. Then, they turned to look at each other. Shiori sighed and knelt in front of Rin, "Munchinkin, don't worry about it."  
  
"Yeah, you're safe now, you don't owe us any debt," Sango added.  
  
"Just try and stay away from snake youkai, okay?" Kagome said, with a smile. "Now, let's go get cleaned up so we can get on our way."  
  
Rin just smiled and walked with the three women to get a bath.  
=========================================  
Back At Sesshomauru's Palace: In his study  
  
"You are here for an alliance between our clans," Sesshomauru began. "And, what do you offer? Why would I want to join with you?"  
  
Kil Kai nodded his head, "Direct. I admire that in a youkai. As you know, this Naraku creature is causing a lot of trouble for the youkai population of Japan. He grows stronger with each Shikon shard that he gathers. I propose that we join forces and stop this disgusting usurper before he destroys us all."  
  
"You think that this filthy hanyou could destroy all the youkai? Or me?" Sesshomauru asked, without emotion.  
  
"I'm saying, that we shouldn't give him the chance to gain that much power," Kil Kai answered. "We need to find a way to put a permanent end to this threat or all is lost. I hear that he is amassing a great deal of power. He must be stopped." He then paused and looked out the window, "I also ask your assistance in another matter."  
  
This piqued the taiyoukai's interest. "My assitance?"  
  
"On my way here, I felt the presence of a lone, female snow youkai in your lands. If you know anything about her, please tell me. From what I was able to detect, she is very powerful. One of the most powerful females I've ever come across. She should not be here alone. I need assistance in finding her," Kil Kai elaborated.  
  
"What would one of your females be doing in my lands," Sesshomauru asked quietly.  
  
Kil Kai stared at the taiyoukai of the Inu Clan. "You didn't know she was here? Then she is trespassing. Help me find her. I have to find her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"With one that powerful with us, we should have little problem getting rid of the filth that calls himself Naraku and any other enemy to our two clans," Kil Kai answered, appealling to Sesshomauru's understanding of the need for powerful allies.  
  
Sesshomauru sat thinking, 'I wonder why I didn't detect this female before? How long has she been roaming free in my lands?' But before he could speak, his loyal servant, Jaken entered the study.  
  
Jaken looked liked he'd gone a couple of rounds with a very angry boxer. His clothes were torn and he was pretty bruised. "Milord, I have some disturbing news."  
  
"Speak."  
  
Jaken bowed low, head to the ground and began, "We were playing hide and seek in the forest when suddenly I was attacked. Rin ran away, but I don't know where she is. I couldn't find her, milord. We were separated by three full grown, male, snake youkai. Please forgive this lowly servant."  
  
Sesshomauru just looked at Jaken, silently. Then, he stood up and began to walk out of his study.  
  
Kil Kai was puzzled. "Where are you going?"  
  
Sesshomauru stopped and without turning around, answered, "I'm going to look for my charge. In the process, I will help you look for this female. Are you coming?" With that said, he walked out of the study and out of the palace. Kil Kai jumped up and followed, eager to find the female that he sensed earlier.  
  
AN: Well, hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I thought that I would let Naraku's little plot have its own chapter. And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.  
  
I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.  
  
And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.  
  
THX to all my readers.


	10. Chapter 9: IF I Only Had Raid

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu- female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.   
  
AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought  
  
AN. Just to let you know that I've made spelling/grammer corrections and added a little more detail to the story's chapters. I'm reposting the corrected chapters. But this is still the same story & story line. See if you notice the corrections. And thanks to those that read & review. The reviews mean a lot.   
  
Glossary:

youkai-demon

inu-youkai-dog demon

ningen-human

ookami-wolf demon

osuwari-sit

aisu-ice  
  
**CHAPTER 9: If I Only Had Raid!!**  
  
The gang had been traveling for a few hours now, trying to find more of the shards. Kagome had explained to Shiori about the Shikon no Tama and how they were trying to gather all the pieces. She also explained about Naraku and his evil exploits.  
  
"So, he's the guy that's been causing all the problems?" Shiori asked.  
  
"He has definitely caused enough problems and deaths. He has to be stopped," Kagome answered.  
  
"He's caused everyone here a great deal of grief and pain," Miroku added. "We all have a need for revenge."  
  
"I just hope it doesn't cost any of you your lives," Shiori said.  
  
"I think that would be a small price to pay for stopping that filthy bastard," Sango stated flatly.  
  
"That would depend on who you're asking," Miroku said, looking at Sango out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Sango turned her head to look at his face, trying to read it.

Shiori just kept walking, but she understood the monk loud and clear.

He cared for the exterminater. She just didn't know it.  
  
"Well, we hope to be able to destroy Naraku without dying," Kagome added.  
  
But, before anyone could say anything further, Shiori and Inu Yasha stopped, faces turned upward, catching the scent on the breeze. Kagome had stopped, too, feeling two shards very close by.  
  
Shiori turned to the gang, "Time to go to work." With that, everyone drew their weapons and took off in the direction the shards were. "Holy shhiiittt!!" she exclaimed.  
  
Standing in the clearing, were two large spiders. They looked almost like regular spiders but they weren't, they were demon. They had turned towards the group after hearing Shiori's exclaimation. "What do we have here?" One asked.  
  
"I believe a little snack has been delivered along with shards of the jewel." They turned their eyes towards Kagome, who tightened her grip on her sword.  
  
"Guess again, web-head," Inu Yasha said, getting in front of Kagome, trying to shield her with his body. "But we will take the shards that you have, now."  
  
The two spider youkai laughed. "You think that you can take them from us? You, a hanyou, with a child kitsune, five humans and a neko youkai." The spider laughed, "I don't think so, little hanyou."  
  
Then Shiori spoke up, "Actually, there are two hanyous, one miko, one demon slayer, one kitsune, one child, one monk, and one tough neko youkai. Just so you know. And, we'll be kicking your asses right about, now." With that said, Shiori leapt towards one of the spiders, sword drawn. She slashed one of them across the face, leaving a long gash, filling with ice.  
  
The wounded spider screeched. By this time, Inu Yasha jumped and slashed at the other spider. The rest of the group broke up to take the two spiders. Sango, Kirara and Miroku joined Inu Yasha. Shiori and Kagome took the other, while Shippou took Rin by the hand and hid under a tree. Shippou knew that he had to keep Rin safe and that was what he was going to do.  
  
Inu Yasha was able to take a second while Sango and Kirara were attacking the spider to look for Kagome. He was surprised to see her fighting alongside her cousin. 'What is she doing?! She could get killed!' He saw her charge the lower half of the spider and Shiori took the top half.  
  
"You know what? I really hate spiders! If only I had a can of _Raid_," Shiori said, slashing at the spider again, leaving deep gashes of bloody ice.  
  
"Kagome, where are the shards," Miroku asked, dodging one of the legs.  
  
Kagome was trying to look and dodge a leg, too. "Shiori, do you see anything glowing?" Hoping that her cousin could see the shards because she was a Guardian.  
  
Shiori looked and found a pink glow near the back of the spider's head. Then, she glanced over to the other spider and saw a glow in one of the right rear legs. "Yeah, this one has it in the back of the head. That one," pointing to the second spider, "has one in the last leg on the right."  
  
"Did you hear that, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm on it," he sprang for the leg, sword ready to strike. He took the leg clean off. Sango had kept the spider busy, so it didn't notice Inu Yasha till after he took the leg. The spider let out a loud, painful shriek. With the spider down, Inu Yasha got ready to use the Wind Scar to finish it off. "Get out of the way!"  
  
Sango, Kirara and Miroku moved out of striking distance and watched Inu Yasha finish off the wounded spider. Then, everyone turned their attentions toward the other spider. They were ready to charge in to save their friend and her cousin, but stopped. They watched as the two fought the spider.  
  
The two moved as if they had been doing this together all their life. They didn't have to say a single word. They just knew where to move and where the other would be. Kagome was swinging the sword towards the head of the spider. The sword was glowing a bright yellow and it released a golden energy blast. The blast took the spider full in the face, severely wounding it. She still needed practice with the blade.  
  
Shiori came in from the top. She pulled her sword in so she could stab the thing in the back of the head. Her sword was glowing blue again. She jammed her sword to the hilt and sent a blast of power through the weapon. The power was from both parts of her blood, snow demon and Guardian. The spider was toast. It barely had a chance to screech before it fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Kagome, after her strike, had jumped away from the spider and watched her cousin. When the spider fell, she let out a, "Yeah!!" And ran up to get the shard.  
  
'What just happened? Did she just help bring that giant spider down,' Inu Yasha wondered. 'She's learning to fight, will she no longer need me?' He walked up to the two women. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked Kagome, trying to check her for wounds without her noticing.  
  
Kagome turned her face to him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. That was awesome! Did you see me? I fought that spider!"  
  
"I saw some of it, I was busy," he said, watching her smile.  
  
Before she could answer, the rest of the group were talking about how the two women had been fighting. "You two moved as if you fought together often," Miroku observed.  
  
Shiori and Kagome looked at each other. "I don't know," Kagome said, shrugging.  
  
"I don't either," Shiori said, then became silent, thinking. "Unless, it has to do with our blood."  
  
"Huh?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"It may have something to do with that fact that we share blood, powerful blood. Her being a miko and me being a Guardian. They are similar," Shiori tried to explain.

Miroku nodded his head, holding his chin between his thumb and index finger. "That could be a possibility. You two are kin and close, besides sharing a common blood line."  
  
"That was great, I'm glad that you're learning to fight, Kagome," Sango smiled at her friend.  
  
Kagome smiled back, "Yeah, now I'm not just a weak, little human who needs constant protection. I'm learning to hold my own in a battle."  
  
Inu Yasha lowered his head, 'I guess, she won't be needing me to protect her anymore.' He bagan to walk towards the trees.  
  
Shiori watched as the inu-hanyou's ears drooped and he walked off. She nudged Kagome, and pointed towards Inu Yasha when Kagome looked at her. "I think someone is afraid that you won't need him anymore," she whispered.  
  
Kagome turned surprised eyes towards the hanyou in question. "But, I do need him."  
  
"Then, go tell him, you twit, before he really gets depressed."  
  
Kagome nodded and ran off towards Inu Yasha. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Inu Yasha snapped his head up, he hadn't been paying attention and hadn't heard her walk up to him. "Feh, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
Kagome just looked at him and remember what her cousin said. She knew that he was surly when he was upset. "No reason, but I want you to know, that I still need to you help me. I'm just going to be able to help you in battle more now. But I still need you. Okay?"  
  
Inu Yasha just stared for a few heartbeats. 'She still needs me. Wants me.' He then lowered his head so no one could see he was relieved. "Yeah, whatever."  
  
Kagome just smiled, knowing that he was feeling better. She then got closer to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm glad you're feeling better." With that she went to get her bag.  
  
His head popped up fast after she kissed his cheek. He caught Shiori giving him a knowing smile. He didn't understand. 'What was that kiss for?'  
  
"Hey, why don't we get moving? I don't think it would be a good idea to camp near here," Shiori shouted.  
======================================  
Near the hot spring:  
  
"This is where I felt the female's power. I can tell that others had been here," Kil Kai began. "Two women, a human child and. . ." he sniffed and his eyes widen, "a couple of snake youkai."  
  
Sesshomauru took in the scents. He recognized the human scents. "The child is my charge, Rin. The two human women, I also know. They travel with my bastard, half-breed brother. We should be able to find them."  
  
"I wonder what happened to the snakes?"  
  
Sesshomauru walked over to what looked like melting ice. He saw that there were legs sticking out of the ice. "Here's one of them."  
  
Kil Kai walked up beside Sesshomauru. "That's interesting. This is something I've only seen Aisu do and she did it with her sword."  
  
Sesshomauru didn't say anything but continued to scan the area. He saw blood on the ground. "Here, someone was injured." He walked over to get a closer look. He caught the scent of demon, but not snake. "Your rogue female may have been injured."  
  
Kil Kai knelt to touch the blood stain. "You may be correct, but there is something else. There's snake venom mixed with the blood. She was bitten. And by the looks of the blood trail, it looks like she walked out of the clearing."  
  
"Then let's follow them. They have Rin," Sesshomauru began to follow the trail away from the hot spring towards the Kaede's village.  
  
AN: Well, hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I thought that I would let Naraku's little plot have its own chapter. And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.  
  
I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.  
  
And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.  
  
THX to all my readers.


	11. Chapter 10: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu- female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.   
  
AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought  
  
AN. Just to let you know that I've made spelling/grammer corrections and added a little more detail to the story's chapters. I'm reposting the corrected chapters. But this is still the same story & story line. See if you notice the corrections. And thanks to those that read & review. The reviews mean a lot.   
  
Glossary:

youkai-demon

inu-youkai-dog demon

ningen-human

ookami-wolf demon

osuwari-sit

aisu-ice  
  
**CHAPTER 10: The Meeting**  
  
The gang had found a place to camp for the night. Everyone pitched in to get things together for the night. Kagome pulled out Ramen for dinner, with Inu Yasha fairly drooling.  
  
Shiori just watched as everyone was settling down. "So, I take it this is just a normal day for you?"  
  
"Yes, we usually have to fight a demon or two a day," Shippou said, eating his cup of Ramen. "And, sometimes we get jewel shards, too."  
  
"Talk about a fun filled day," Shiori teased.  
  
"Well, if it's too much for you, you could always go home," Inu Yasha sneered.  
  
Shiori turned cold eyes on the inu-hanyou, which caused a shiver to run up his spine. "I can handle anything you can handle, _puppy_."  
  
Before Inu Yasha could get started, Kagome spoke up. "Hey, Inu Yasha, be nice, okay? Remember, she is family," she pleaded.  
  
"Feh, okay."  
  
"Shiori?"  
  
"Yeah, I can be nice." Shiori turned to her bag and began digging through it.  
  
Shippou wandered over to see what was in this black bag. He saw Shiori put out a strange little box. It had a white vine-like thing coming out of it, that split into two. The _vine_ was attached to two padded cups.  
  
"What is that thing?" Shippou asked, still staring at the little white box.  
  
Shiori looked down at the little kitsune. She had wondered when he would ask by the way he had been staring at it. "It's my i-pod jukebox. It plays music that I tell it to." She began to lay back and put the ear phones on her ears.  
  
"What kind of music?" Shippou persisted, curious.  
  
"Any kind that I want it to." She looked at him and then sat back up. "Here, why not take a listen." She placed the ear phones on his ears, and making sure the volume was not too loud, she turned it on. The song that came on was _Purple Haze_ by Jimi Hendrix.  
  
Shippou let out a yelp and pulled the ear phones off his ears. "What is that noise?"  
  
Shiori smiled at the kitsune. "That is a guitar riff. I like to listen to music called rock. I guess, you don't like it?"  
  
Shippou rubbed his ears, "Sorry, but I don't."  
  
Kagome had been watching the little scene. "What song played?"  
  
"_Purple Haze_, it's a classic."  
  
She just sighed. "You and your rock and roll."  
  
Shiori just smiled and replaced the ear phones on her own ears. "Yeah, but I like it. I even have a few songs on here that you like. Like Bon Jovi's _Bed of Roses_."  
  
Kagome gasped, "Really?! Can I borrow that from you? Please?" She even tried to sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
Shiori just laughed and began digging through her bag again. She pulled out another little white box and tossed it to her cousin. "I thought that you would want one. So, here you go."  
  
Kagome actually caught the little box and the screeched. "This is mine?!"  
  
"Yes, now you don't have to steal mine."  
  
"Yippee!!"  
  
"What is that," Inu Yasha poked at the i-pod in her hand. "What's the deal?"  
  
"It's the same thing that Shiori is using. You can put songs on it and take it anywhere. You can listen to your music anytime you want."  
  
"What's this Bun Jooovi?"  
  
She laughed. "That's Bon Jovi and he's an American rock singer. He sings some great love songs. One of my favorites is _Bed of Roses_."  
  
"Oh." Inu Yasha stared at the i-pod. 'How can something so small play music?' he wondered.  
  
"What does the song sound like, Kagome?" Sango asked, curious.  
  
"Well, here, let me find it for you and you can listen." Kagome began to scroll down the menu. She stopped and listened. She smiled, paused the music and scooted towards Sango. "Here is the song." She placed the ear phones on Sango's ears, then pressed play.  
  
Sango began to hear the beginning of the song, then she heard a male voice singing. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound. At the end of the song, she opened her eyes and smiled. "He sounds so. . so. . ." she blushed, at a loss for words.  
  
"_Sexy_ would be the word you're looking for," Shiori filled in, smiling.  
  
Sango nodded, still blushing.  
  
Miroku was puzzled. "She was listening to a man singing in her ear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What else is on there?" Sango asked, watching Kagome scroll through the music list. Sango decided that she liked this little magic box from Kagome's time.  
  
The two women had their heads together looking at the music list. Shiori just shook her head. Then she caught sight of Rin sitting by herself. She felt sorry that the little girl seem to feel so alone. Rin really seemed to miss and love her guardian like a father. Shiori got up and went to sit next to the quiet girl. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"I just miss Sesshomauru-sama," she answered quietly.  
  
Shiori smiled and teased, "What, am I lousy company?"  
  
Rin's head snapped up, afraid that she had offended the young woman. But, she caught the smile on Shiori's face. Rin smiled. "No, I just want to go home is all. I feel real safe there."  
  
"Well, that's understandable. Everyone should have a place where they feel safe."  
  
"Hey, Rin," Shippou called out, he was by Kagome's bag. He was holding up two brightly wrapped suckers. "You want one? Kagome always carries them in her bag."  
  
Rin smiled and went to the kitsune. Shippou unwrapped the sucker and gave it to her. "You put it in your mouth. It's called candy and it's real sweet."  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku had inched closer to the other two women and were looking over their shoulder.

"Are all those the names of songs?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes, they are. This thing can hold a great many songs. Hey, here's the song _Change the_ _World_." (an: couldn't help it, had to include it. )  
  
Just then the group heard a rustling sound overhead. Everyone jumped up, grabbing weapons. The three women getting in between the kids and the sound.  
  
"What is it?" Shippou whispered.  
  
But before anyone could answer, one male figure with wings landed near the group. He just stood there looking them over. His eyes stopped on Shiori and studied her.  
  
Shiori was not liking the way she was being stared at. She tensed up and stared back. She knew what she was looking at, a full grown, male snow youkai. 'Great, just what I don't need,' she thought with a sigh.  
  
Inu Yasha snapped out, "Who the hell are you? What do you want?"  
  
"He's a snow youkai," Kagome whispered and shot a quick glance over to cousin.  
  
The snow youkai just laughed. "Well, I find it a little interesting that you know what I am. Maybe you're the one that I'm looking for."  
  
"I don't think so, bird boy," Inu Yasha said, moving closer to Kagome.  
  
"Do not worry, little brother," a deep, seductive voice called out from the left of the group. "I doubt that your wench is the one he is looking for."  
  
"Sesshomauru," Inu Yasha growled, Tetsusaiga in his hand.  
  
Hearing the taiyoukai's voice, Rin darted out from behind Shiori. "Sesshomauru-sama! You found me!" She ran over and hugged his legs.  
  
He looked down at his charge and placed a hand on top of her head. "What are you doing with these. . . people?"  
  
Rin looked up at him with a smile. "Shiori, Kagome and Sango saved me from some snake men."  
  
Sesshomauru and Kil Kai turned to look at the three women. Miroku, Inu Yasha and even Shippou moved closer to the three women. This caused Sesshomauru to raise one silver eyebrow in amusement. 'They think they could keep me from taking any one of those women? How amusing,' he thought.  
  
He looked back down at Rin, "Tell me what happened."  
  
Rin began, by telling him how she was playing hide and seek with Jaken and how she got separated from him. She told him how she ran into the three snake youkai. "I ran as fast as I could. I ran into Shiori, Kagome and Sango, but Shiori was different looking. And, when the three bad snake men came out of the bushes, Shiori put me in a tree so I would be safe. They took on the snake men!"  
  
When she stopped for breath, Sesshomauru knelt down and looked at her. "What happened next?" He was interested and so was Kil Kai.  
  
"Well," Rin continued, "Sango was thrown into a tree pretty hard because she was trying to stop a snake man from trying to get me. And then, Shiori threw her sword and bam! It stuck in the snake man's back and he turned to ice! It was neat!!"  
  
"Sounds like it," Kil Kai said, looking at Shiori, his eyes a little wide. 'Could she be the female I had detected?' he thought. 'But how? What is she?'  
  
Sesshomauru looked at Shiori out of the corner of his eye, thinking the same thoughts. "What happened next, Rin?"  
  
Rin drew in another deep breath. "When Shiori threw her sword, the snake man that she was fighting bit her shoulder. It bled a lot. I screamed. I was scared. But, she just turned around and dug her claws into his chest. And then, poof, he was just dust!! Kagome was able to kill the snake man that she was fighting with this really cool sword. I didn't know she could use a sword."  
  
"And you were unharmed," Sesshomauru asked, still stoic, hiding his concern very well.  
  
"I was okay. But, I was worried about Shiori and Sango. They both got hurt protecting me. I owe them," Rin said, trying to sound like a grown up.  
  
The two youkai turned their gazes to the group again.  
  
Sango spoke up, "She owes us nothing. We would have done it no matter who it was."  
  
Shiori stayed quiet, watching the two youkai. She was a little taken back by seeing the man from her dreams in the flesh. And she was surprised to see a male snow youkai staring at her. There was something about him that was nagging at her mind but she couldn't put her finger on it. "What do you want?" she asked just as stoic as a certain taiyoukai.  
  
Kil Kai began, "I was flying over the forest when I detected a female snow youkai. It was not a female that I was familiar with. I am the lord of the snow youkai of Mt. Fuji. I am trying to find her to learn why she is here."  
  
"And, what about you, Sesshomauru?" Shiori asked, turning to the stoic lord.  
  
"These are my lands, I can go anywhere I please," he answered, looking at her.  
  
Kil Kai spoke up, still studying her, "You're that female, aren't you?"  
  
Still looking at Sesshomauru, she answered, "Maybe, maybe not. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Either you are or not. Why don't you just tell us," Sesshomauru said with deadly calm.  
  
"Or what? You're going to make me, _fluffy_? You could try, but you won't like the results," Shiori bit out, growling, clearly getting ticked off with these two men. 'Who are these two to question me?'  
  
Sesshomauru raised his eyebrow at her audacity. "Fluffy? How dare you think you can disrespect me."  
  
"Oh bite it! You're full of hot air and quite frankly, I'm tired of hearing it. So, why don't you just fu. . ."  
  
"Shiori! There are children present!" Kagome yelled, stopping her cousin from swearing a blue streak.  
  
Shiori stopped and looked at Rin standing next to the offending youkai. "Fine," she growled, sounding like Inu Yasha.  
  
Rin was looking from one to the other. She ran over to Shiori and hugged her waist, surprising Sesshomauru. "Shiori, are you mad at me for telling them about you saving me? Gomen nasi."  
  
She turned to look down at Rin's sad face. She smiled a small smile and knelt down. "Munchinkin, I'm not mad at you. It was bound to come out sooner or later. So, don't worry about it. You just promise me you won't play tag with snake youkai, okay?"  
  
Rin nodded her head, smiling. She turned to her guardian and smiled at him, too.  
  
All of a sudden the ground began to shake. Something large was heading straight for them.  
  
AN: Well, hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I thought that I would let Naraku's little plot have its own chapter. And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.  
  
I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.  
  
And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.  
  
THX to all my readers.


	12. Chapter 11: Getting to Know Ya

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu- female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.   
  
AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought  
  
AN. Just to let you know that I've made spelling/grammer corrections and added a little more detail to the story's chapters. I'm reposting the corrected chapters. But this is still the same story & story line. See if you notice the corrections. And thanks to those that read & review. The reviews mean a lot.   
  
Glossary:

youkai-demon

inu-youkai-dog demon

ningen-human

ookami-wolf demon

osuwari-sit

aisu-ice  
  
**CHAPTER 11: Getting To Know Ya**  
  
All of a sudden the ground began to shake. Something large was heading straight for them.  
  
"What the. . ." Inu Yasha started to say.  
  
Shiori turned to look at Kagome, who had wide eyes. "Uh-oh. I think we got company."  
  
A large, bear youkai burst through the treeline and began sniffing the air in the direction of the group. The Inu-group began to surround Rin and Shippou in an attempt to protect them from the large, angry looking youkai. The bear youkai lumbered forward a few steps and turned his eyes to Shiori. He bared his large teeth and growled out, "**GUARDIAN!!**"  
  
Kil Kai and Sesshomauru turned, trying to see who the bear youkai was staring at with such venom.  
  
Sesshomauru thought that it would be his half-brother's wench it wanted. He hid his surprise well, when he saw the woman, Shiori, walk away from the group.  
  
She rotated her right wrist causing her sword to make a perfect circular movement. She squared her shoulders and got into a fighting stance, completely calm.  
  
"You want it, come and get it, furball." With that said, the fight was on. The large bear youkai charged her, but at the last minute, she jumped gracefully over it, slashing its back. The bear youkai spun around, growling. "Come on, you can do better than that," she taunted, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Is she insane?!" Kil Kai asked in amazement, watching Shiori take on the large youkai. 'She's amazing to watch! She dodges that beast as if she had wings!! I have to find out more about this one,' he thought, watching the action.  
  
Kagome was the one to answer, also watching the fight, "Sometimes I wonder, but she is good at what she does. _Very_ good at what she does."  
  
Sesshomauru was also watching the battle closely, particularly the strange woman. He then asked, without thinking, "What exactly is she?"  
  
"I'll let her tell you that," Kagome said and left it at that.  
  
"Why?" he asked, stoic as ever, to cover his _thoughtless_ question.  
  
"Because, that is for her to answer, not me," Kagome was still watching her cousin.  
  
Shiori was poetry in motion. The youkai was unable to touch her. She jumped over the bear and landed in a graceful crouch, sword out to the side.

The wounded bear youkai turned slowly, beginning to realize that he was not going to be able to touch this Guardian. He turned his attention to the crowd that she left. He focused his eyes on the weakest of the group. His eyes landed on the two smallest ones; Shippou and Rin, who had stepped away from the adults to watch the fight.  
  
He then charged at the two children.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!" Kil kai yelled out, the adults trying to get in front of the children. But, before anyone could move, the bear let out a loud, painful scream.  
  
A bright light entirely surrounded the bear and then poof, dust. As the light dimmed and faded, everyone stared at what had been hiding behind the bear.  
  
Shiori had moved to a kneeling position from her crouch, sword laying on the ground. Her hands had come together to hold the other in front of her. Her face was blank, eyes snow white. The pupil was almost invisible. Her aura had begun to dim after the charge that she sent out to take out the rampaging beast.  
  
When the dust of the bear youkai had finally settled, Kagome had walked up to her. "Hey, are you in there?" she asked, studying her cousin.  
  
Shiori blinked and shook like a bird settling her feathers. She sighed and stood up. "Yeah, I'm still in here. I need something to eat." She then started back towards the campfire and her bag.  
  
They had walked back to the still stunned group. And, Shiori walked over to her backpack and start to rummage through it. She let a small smile grace her lips as she pulled out a brightly wrapped candy bar. "That is what I need, sugar."  
  
Shippou began sniffing the air after Shiori opened the wrapper. He started to tiptoe towards her, sniffing. Jumping on her shoulder, he asked, "What's that? It smells sweet."  
  
Shiori smiled a bright smile. "Here, give it a try." She broke a piece off and gave it to him.  
  
Shippou popped the piece of chocolate into his mouth and smiled. "Hhmm!! That's good!! Do you have anymore?"  
  
Shiori laughed. "Maybe tomorrow, kids shouldn't really have sweets before bed." She turned and saw Rin smiling. "Do you want some, munchinkin?"  
  
"Yes, arigato." But Sesshomauru put a hand on her head to stop her.  
  
Shiori looked up into cold, golden eyes.  
  
"I demand that you tell me what you are, and tell me now," he demanded with authority.  
  
She frowned, not having moved from her crouched position near her bag. "You can demand all you want, but that doesn't mean that you'll get what you want, _my lord_," she mocked.  
  
Sesshomauru moved with lightening speed and tried to grab Shiori. He was surprised when she slapped his hand and moved away with the same speed.  
  
She was standing with a scowl on her face. "Definitely not what I was hoping for, you know, Kagome?" She was still watching the inu-youkai closely, waiting for him to move.  
  
"I know what you mean," Kagome answered knowingly with Sango nodding her head in agreement.  
  
"Do you need any help," Sango asked, clutching her boomerang, ready to move in.  
  
"No, I can handle this arrogent _dog_." She taunted Sesshomauru, "I thought you were going to make me talk, . . . _Fluffy_?" she asked bearing an evil little grin.  
  
He raised one silver eyebrow at her mocking tone. "You dare to mock me again, woman? You will learn your place and you will learn it, now." He moved towards her again.  
  
This time, she stood her ground and caught his hand. She, then used his momentum to throw him past her. "You were saying, Sesshomauru? It looks to me like you are going to learn your place."  
  
Inu Yasha was laughing his butt off. "You're getting your ass kicked by a woman!! This is priceless!!!"  
  
Sesshomauru growled and gracefully stood up. "I'm glad that you are so amused, Inu Yasha. I'll be sure to return the favor after I deal with this woman." He brought out his energy whip and cracked it on the ground.  
  
"Shiori, don't hurt him, okay? Rin still needs him," Kagome shouted out, pissing off the inu-youkai even more.  
  
Kil Kai was smiling, "Could she really finish him off?"  
  
"If she wanted to, yes, but I think she is just venting some steam. It's a long story," Kagome said, watching as the two fought. 'I hope she knows what she's doing?' she thought.  
  
The two seemed to be almost evenly matched. Shiori was holding her own and even getting in a few blows.

Sesshomauru was surprised that anyone, much less a female, could match him in a fight. He, of course, was hiding this very well.  
  
"Look, if you want to know, why don't you just ask politely and I'll consider answering your questions," Shiori said as she dodged from his energy whip.  
  
He stopped, and just stared at her impassively. "That's all? Just ask you? Why don't you just tell me now?"  
  
"Because, that sounds like an order and I don't take orders, _Lord Sesshomauru_. So, why not be polite?"  
  
"Fine. What are you?" He stopped attacking and stood there waiting, curiosity having gotten the better of him.  
  
Shiori partially turned to the rest of the group. "I'll do one better and show you." She called up her power and made a perfect circle of snow white candles appear around her. This was really unnecessary, but it helped her focus better. She brought her hands up and caused them to light. This display of power also allowed her to build up her power so those that could feel her power, could feel how powerful she was. "I am something that youkai have tried to wipe off the earth for centuries. I have been hunted down for just being born to two of the most unlikely beings. I have been called an abomination by both demon and human alike. The very power in my veins can make me completely one or the other if I choose. I am a hanyou by choice," she turned her to look Sesshomauru in the eye. "I am a child of a snow taiyoukai and a very powerful _Guardian_." She never took her eyes off the inu-youkai, so she was able to catch the slight widening of his eyes.  
  
Kil Kai spoke up, having stepped into the circle. He turned her face to his and looked her in the eye. "How? It is forbiddened as far as I know. Who is your father? Where is he from?"  
  
Shiori looked Kil Kai in the eye, never blinking, "He's from Mt. Fuji. He is lord of the territory. I'm from about 500 years into the future. Just like my cousin, Kagome."  
  
"And, your mother is the Guardian. That is how you could do what you did to the bear. How you survived the venom of a full grown snake youkai. How did they manage to become mates? Was she a prisoner?" Kil Kai was very curious and was studying the woman in front of him very closely. He felt her drop the circle of power. Until that moment, he didn't realize the amount of power that went into the making of the circle. "How did I cross that circle?" he asked quietly, amazed.  
  
"Because of where part of my power comes from," she answered just as quietly. "I need to get some sleep. I'll answer your questions another time."  
  
He just watched her eyes, holding her face still with two fingers, "Until we next meet. I would love to learn more about you." He backed away from her and then turned to Sesshomauru. "Shall we leave, Lord Sesshomauru?"  
  
Sesshomauru just stood there, silent. He had been engrossed in what Shiori had been doing and then in how Kil Kai crossed her power circle with ease. 'This creature is very powerful indeed. How dangerous can she be? How could I make this woman my ally?' he was thinking as he walked over to Rin. "We are leaving. Until next time, little brother," he taunted Inu Yasha. He turned and his cloud appeared to take him and Rin home. 'Why is Kil Kai so interested in this woman? I'm still not sure what she is or why she is here,' he still mused more about Shiori as he flew home.

Kil Kai following close behind, his mind also on Shiori.  
  
AN: Well, hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I thought that I would let Naraku's little plot have its own chapter. And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.  
  
I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.  
  
And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.  
  
THX to all my readers.


	13. Chapter 12: Learning A Bit More

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu- female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.   
  
AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought  
  
AN. Just to let you know that I've made spelling/grammer corrections and added a little more detail to the story's chapters. I'm reposting the corrected chapters. But this is still the same story & story line. See if you notice the corrections. And thanks to those that read & review. The reviews mean a lot.   
  
Glossary:

youkai-demon

inu-youkai-dog demon

ningen-human

ookami-wolf demon

osuwari-sit

aisu-ice  
  
**Chapter 12: Learning a Bit More**  
  
Everyone had bedded down for the night. Everyone, that is, except for Shiori. She stood up, taking off her outer shirt to reveal a blue tank top. She walked a little ways from the group to transform. Her long, blue-streaked, black hair turned white with blue streaks. Her eyes turned icy blue, like a husky's. Her nails turned to sharp talons, dark blue in color. And finally her dark blue-feathered wings grew in. They were almost as tall as she was. She felt eyes watching her and turned back to the group.  
  
Shippou was the first to ask with a small pout, "Where are you going? Are you leaving us?"  
  
She smiled at the sad little kitsune, "I just need a little time to myself, Shippou. Don't worry, I'll be back, okay?"  
  
Shippou nodded and went to Kagome's sleeping bag to get comfortable. Kagome looked at her cousin.  
  
"Remember, to be on the look out for other demons. It's not like back home," Kagome warned.  
  
"Especially that snow taiyoukai," Miroku warned, with a sly smile, "He seemed very interested in you."  
  
Shiori just shook her head and smiled. "Well, thanks for the warnings. I'll catch you later." She turned and took to the air. She let a small smile grace her lips as the wind blew through her hair and wings. 'This is what I'm talking about!' she thought as she flew higher. 'I don't have to worry about people, airplanes or reporters.' The last thought brought a big smile to the young woman, and she let out a, "Yaahooo!!!!" She flew even faster.  
===========================================  
The trio flying west consisting of Rin, Lord Sesshomauru and Lord Kil Kai. Rin started telling about her time with the Inu-gang in more detail. She told Sesshomauru again about how she was being chased by three snake youkai. About how she came across the three women at the hot springs. She told them about how Shiori had wings.  
  
"She had these large, dark blue wings, with feathers. Her hair was silver with dark streaks in it. She had claws on her hands and her eyes were almost white," Rin explained. "And when she saw the mean, snake-men after me, she picked me up and put me high in a tree, so I would be safe. Then, she pulled out this sword and the fight began. Kagome and Sango joined in. And. . . and. . . " she was getting really excited in the telling of her story.  
  
"Rin," Sesshomauru said softly, getting the little girl's attention. With a small smile on his normally stoic face, he said, "Slow down. You are talking too fast."  
  
This got him a big smile from Rin. She took a deep breath and continued, trying not to talk too fast. "Then, Sango was hit real hard after stabbing the snake-man and landed against the tree that I was in. I screamed. The bad, snake-man was beginning to come to the tree, but Shiori, she stopped him."  
  
"How did she stop him, little one," Kil Kai asked, interested in the child's story.  
  
"Well, she had this sword, it looked old but cared for. She could also make it glow blue. She turned when I screamed and threw her glowing sword. It hit the snake-man in the back! He stopped walking and turned into ice!! You could see through him!!!"  
  
"Now, that is interesting," Kil Kai said, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Is that a common ability amoung your people?" Sesshomauru asked showing a little interest.  
  
"No, it's not. There is only one weapon that I know of that can do that. But, only one clan can use it," Kil Kai explained, looking at the Western Lord. "The blade has a spirit of it's own and apparently has pledged itself to this one family. I'll have wrack my memory before I'm sure."  
  
"I understand." Then turning his attention back to the little girl in his arms, Sesshomauru said, "Rin, continue, please."  
  
"Okay," Rin said with a big toothy grin. "Well, after she threw her sword, the snake-man she was fighting bit her hard on the shoulder. She scared me by screaming in pain. Everyone else had shown up and watched her kill the snake man. After she was bitten, she told everyone that she would be okay. Even when Kaede-chan tried to tell her the poison would need to be stopped, she said that she didn't need to worry about it. Because of what she is."  
  
"How bad was the wound," Kil Kai asked.  
  
"It looked nasty, that's what Kagome said. And she bled a lot. Shiori said it was her body getting the venom out of her body," Rin explained, with a small shiver, remembering the angry looking wound.  
  
Sesshomauru felt the shiver and wondered what the little girl was afraid of. "What is bothering you, Rin?"  
  
"I remembered the wound on Shiori's shoulder. I was afraid when she screamed in pain and when she kept bleeding. You know, what, Sesshomauru-sama?"  
  
"What, Rin?"  
  
"Kouga, the wolf-demon, carried Shiori to Kaede-chan's village. He said it was because she was making Kagome worried trying to walk from the spring to the village with that type of injury. But I think he did it because he thought she would need help. She protested, but Kagome told her to just let him carry her and stop arguing." Rin smiled, "She did make a funny face at Kagome."  
  
"It sounds like you had quite an adventure," Kil Kai commented, smiling at the frown now on Sesshomauru's face. "Would you like to let us in on what is making that frown, my friend?"  
  
Sesshomauru shook himself mentally. "Nothing of importance," he replied, emotionless.  
  
Rin grinned, "And, that's not all! We came across two huge spiders today!! You should have been there!!" She has picked up on how Kagome talks. "Those two spiders didn't stand a chance!!  
  
"Really?" Kil Kai asked, encouraging the little girl to continue.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Shiori and Kagome took on one spider and everyone else took on the other. They made, I think Shippou said, mincemeat of the those nasty spiders," she finished, with a smile, proud that she remembered the new word. Then she turned a serious look towards Sesshomauru. "I like Shiori, Sesshomauru-sama."  
  
"Really?" he asked, looking at the child out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yeah, she's strong, brave and kind. She helped take care of me."  
  
"She seems like a very interesting woman," Kil Kai said, thinking about how she looked fighting that large bear youkai. 'She was amazing to watch. It was almost like a dance. She is definitely a woman I need to get to know better,' he thought as everyone finished the journey back to Sesshomauru's palace in silence.  
  
The great Lord Sesshomauru found himself thinking about the intriguing young woman that he just met. 'What is this new fasination over this hanyou? I don't have time for this. I will just not think any more about her.' He tried to convince himself, but in no time he was thinking about her again. 'She felt like a very powerful being. She would make an excellent ally,' he tried to rationalize, as to the reason he would think of her.  
  
The trio soon returned without incident. Rin had already fallen asleep in her guardian's arms, feeling safe. Sesshomauru carried her to her room and gently tucked her in her bed. He even let a small smile show just before he left her room.  
  
He then turned to go to his chambers in the hopes of getting some rest. How wrong he would soon be, because a certain blue eyed, fiery young hanyou would be walking in his dreams this night.  
  
AN: Well, hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I thought that I would let Naraku's little plot have its own chapter. And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.  
  
I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.  
  
And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.  
  
THX to all my readers.


	14. Chapter 13: Naraku's Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu- female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.   
  
AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought  
  
AN. Just to let you know that I've made spelling/grammer corrections and added a little more detail to the story's chapters. I'm reposting the corrected chapters. But this is still the same story & story line. See if you notice the corrections. And thanks to those that read & review. The reviews mean a lot.   
  
Glossary: youkai-demon inu-youkai-dog demon ningen-human ookami-wolf demon osuwari-sit aisu-ice  
  
Chapter 13: Naraku's Plot  
  
At Naraku's Palace:  
  
'What is that creature I saw in the forest near that old miko's village?' Naraku sat in his room, wearing a white silk kimono bearing his adopted crest, the crane. He was looking out his window. 'Why is she here? She seems too powerful to be just an ordinary snow demon.'  
  
Then, "Kanna, come."  
  
A young maiden dressed entirely in white, including her hair, came quietly into the room. In front of her, she carried a round mirror. She walked up to her lord and father, Naraku. "Yes, my lord?"  
  
He turned his head to his first 'born' and said, "I need to search for a strange female snow youkai that is in the Western Lands. I need to learn more about her and what she is doing here."  
  
As he watched, the mirror began to swirl and cloud. When it cleared, the image of the night sky filled the mirror. As he watched, a small speck appeared on the edge of the mirror. In no time, the speck grew larger until one could discern the outline of a body and wings. Naraku appeared to have found the one he was looking for. He watched as a transformed Shiori revelled in being able to fly without worry of detection. She didn't seem to have noticed she was being watched.  
  
Shiori was flying and laughing. This puzzled the dark lord.  
  
'Why does she act like an excited child?' He thought. 'I can feel that she is powerful, but I also feel that this is only one side to this creature. Why is she here? What is her purpose? How can I use her to gain more power?' He sat and pondered for a few heartbeats as he sat watching the figure in the mirror. He caught a closer glimse of her face. He noticed how beautiful she looked. 'Now, I may have a way of harnassing this young creature,' his thoughts began. Then, he smiled an evil smile, 'If I make her my mate, then I will be able to control her. And she will have not choice but to help me.'  
  
He lifted his head to look at his 'daughter.' "That will be all, Kanna. You may go."  
  
Kanna let the mirror become just a mirror again, and left just as silently as she entered.  
  
This left Naraku alone with his thoughts. 'I have the spell to release and control the demons from Hell. Now, all I need is the amulet and to wait for the correct day. After that, I will be able to rule unapposed and take all the Shikon shards for myself.' He laughed darkly at his own thoughts.  
  
He also saw a certain female youkai that he could use to build more power. 'I will begin to search for the amulet tomorrow and begin my conquest. Then the world will be mine and I will have everything I want.'  
  
"Deep in thought again, my lord?" A sultry female voice asked out of the dark.  
  
Without looking up, Naraku answered, "Ah, Kagura, sneaking around as usual. And, yes, I am thinking about getting the amulet needed to open the portal to Hell. So far, everything has been going according to plan."  
  
"But, don't forget, Naraku, about the one that can stop you and seal the portal forever," Kagura advised.  
  
"I have not felt the presence of a Guardian in the area. I don't know if that bit of lore even holds any truth," he waved off the advice.  
  
"I wouldn't be too overconfident, Naraku, you could be mistaken."  
  
Naraku turned anger filled eyes to he second daughter, "I DON'T MAKE MISTAKES!! And well, you remember that."  
  
Kagura bowed her head and replied, "Yes, my lord." She backed out of the room and thought to herself. 'He's a fool to not heed the warnings in the spell, but he will find out soon enough. And, maybe I can be free of him.'  
  
AN: Well, hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I thought that I would let Naraku's little plot have its own chapter. And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.  
  
I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.  
  
And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.  
  
THX to all my readers. 


	15. Chapter 14: Walking in DreamsSesshomauru

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu- female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.   
  
AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought  
  
AN. Just to let you know that I've made spelling/grammer corrections and added a little more detail to the story's chapters. I'm reposting the corrected chapters. But this is still the same story & story line. See if you notice the corrections. And thanks to those that read & review. The reviews mean a lot.   
  
Glossary:

youkai-demon

inu-youkai-dog demon

ningen-human

ookami-wolf demon

osuwari-sit

aisu-ice  
  
**Chapter 14: Walking in Dreams-Sesshomauru  
**  
Recap from Chapter 12 for this:  
  
The trio soon returned without incident. Rin had already fallen asleep in her guardian's arms, feeling safe. Sesshomauru carried her to her room and gently tucked her in her bed. He even let a small smile show just before he left her room.  
  
He then turned to go to his chambers in the hopes of getting some rest. How wrong he would soon be, because a certain blue eyed, fiery young hanyou would be walking in his dreams this night.  
  
====================================================  
  
Sesshomauru was settling into his large, comfortable bed, tired, shirtless, but his mind filled with the tales that little Rin had told him. He stretched out on his back and looked out the large windows to the left that led to a roomy balcony. He then huffed and closed his eyes. "I don't need any distractions," he murmurred just as sleep sucked him under.  
  
Sesshomauru found himself laying in a patch of warm sunlight. Puzzled, he sat up and noticed that he was in a peaceful clearing. With large trees surrounding it, providing the illusion that the world outside did not exist. He then caught a noise off to the right.  
  
It was a man and woman, walking into the clearing. They were talking and smiling. Only the woman appeared to be human. The man was a snow youkai. He was carrying a basket of some sort. The woman was carrying a small child in her arms.  
  
The child had short black hair with dark blue streaks. The child also had little pointed ears.  
  
Sesshomauru noticed that the little family was dressed in clothing that he had never seen. He also noticed that no one could see him as the group had walked right by him. The scent of the two parents were not known to him, but the scent of the child was familar. 'Why would I recognize this child's scent? I've never seen this child before,' he asked himself.  
  
The small family set up a little picnic and the small child was let down to run around the clearing. The woman watched the little girl, because it was clear because she was wearing a little sundress. "Shiori, don't leave the clearing. You need to stay where we can see you and protect you," her mother warned.  
  
Sesshomauru was surprised. 'This child is Shiori?! What is this dream, her memories? Why am I watching them?' He was pondering this when he heard a loud crash.  
  
The two adults jumped up and saw a large lizard youkai tower over them. Little Shiori was about halfway between the youkai and her parents.  
  
Sesshomauru could smell the parents' fear for their child. He waited to see which parent would attempt to save the little girl.  
  
While he waited, the large youkai spoke, "So, this is the child that has been causing such a stir in the demon ranks? This little thing?!" He rumbled with laughter. He turned his attemtion to the young parents. "You two have been naughty. To have created a child that could destroy demons and yet be demon herself. Not very nice," he shook his finger at them, like scolding young children. "Now, I will destroy this abomination and you. And rid the rest of the demon world of a possible threat. You, Lord Koshin, should have known better than to pick a Guardian for a mate. Now, you will both watch as I kill your heir." With that said, the lizard lunged for little Shiori.  
  
"NO!!!" Both parents made a move to save their daughter, when there was a blinding light and the lizard youkai screamed in pain.  
  
Lord Koshin shielded his wife's body with his own.

When the light died, they turned and saw their daughter standing with her arms stretched out in front of her little body. She had a determined look on her little chubby face. They also noticed that she had sprouted little dark blue, feathered wings.  
  
They then noticed that the large lizard youkai was burned very badly and appeared to be dead. They walked up to little Shiori and stared.  
  
Shiori held up her little arms and said, "Daddy, I'm tired." She even yawned and rubbed her eyes with her little fists.  
  
"This is definetly something new," the woman said, lightly touching her daughter's wings and looking at the injured demon.  
  
Lord Koshin appeared to be studying the sleeping figure in his arms. "Yes, Miyu, this is definetly something new. I think we need to see the Goddess for help. I don't know if we can train her on our own."  
  
"I agree," Lady Miyu agreed. "But, first we need to do something about this demon," she pointed to the unconscious youkai.  
  
The large youkai began to moan and move a little. It was obvious that the thing was in great pain. "What happened to me?"  
  
"You attacked our daughter and she defended herself," Lady Miyu said, clearly understating the damage done the youkai by a four year old child.  
  
"Then she is a. . . greater. . . threat than we. . . first thought," the lizard groaned out.  
  
"Why do you think she is a threat?" Lord Koshin asked.  
  
Sesshomauru was wondering the same thing. 'She was powerful even as a small child! How powerful is she now?!'  
  
"I would think. . . what she did. . . to me. . . is . . proof enough," the lizard youkai stated. "She is. . . too. . . powerful. . . for. . . such a. . . child of. . . your combined. . . bloodlines. She will. . . only grow. . . in power. She will. . . have to be. . . trained or destroyed."  
  
"How did the demons find out about her," Lord Koshin demanded, upset.  
  
The lizard youkai gasped, and then answered. "We. . . could smell. . . her and. . . her growing powers. . . She. . . will be a. . . force to. . . . reckon. . . with. . . There is. . . fear. . . in the. . . demon ranks. . . There will . . . be other. . . attempts on. . . her. . . young life. . . and possibly. . . on yours."  
  
"We can handle the attempts on our lives," Lady Miyu stated, no hint of ego, just plain fact. "And you can tell the others that we will not sit by and let anyone harm our child. They come against us, they die."  
  
'I see where she gets her nerve from,' Sesshomauru thought, staring at the powerful human. 'She fairly hums with anger and power. How did that snow youkai manage to get her as a mate?'  
  
"I think, Miyu, that we should go and leave this one to his fate. I don't know if any other demons will be drawn to his scent. But I believe we should be gone before any show up," Lord Koshin stated, turning his back on the lizard youkai.  
  
Lady Miyu nodded her head in agreement, but did not turn her back on the youkai. She backed up, keeping a close eye on the creature. She wasn't taking any chances.  
  
But the youkai never moved. He just laid there in great pain, silently berating himself for letting himself get mortally wounded by a small child.  
  
As the three came close to where Sesshomauru was standing, little Shiori opened her eyes. And turned them directly to Sesshomauru's! Gold eyes met ice blue.  
  
'She can see me?!' Sesshomauru was surprised. He cocked his head to one side and stared in amazement as little Shiori mimicked his movement exactly. Then he saw her give him a warm smile and snuggle closer to her father. She promptly fell back to sleep.  
  
It was with that last image that Sesshomauru sat straight up in bed. It was still night out, with a waxing moon. "What the hell?!! What is going on?" He laid there the rest of the night, trying to figure out what was happening.  
  
AN: Well, hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I thought that I would let Naraku's little plot have its own chapter. And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.  
  
I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.  
  
And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.  
  
THX to all my readers.


	16. Chapter 15: Meeting in Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

AN. As the Slacker, I'd like to say sorry for the delay. I've been very busy. And it's hard to find time to write. Thanks for being patient with me. I hope you guys like this, I'm having a little difficulty with some of the parts of the this story & my editor is slacking. And thanks to those that read & review. The reviews mean a lot.

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**Chapter 15: Meeting in Dreams**

About two hours after Sesshomauru, Rin and Kil Kai left, Shiori returns from her flight. She lands in the clearing where her cousin and new friends were sleeping. The only person who notices her return is Inu Yasha, who wakes up as soon as she lands.

He waits till she has transformed back to her human appearance, before asking, "So, where did you go?" 

She just smiles. "What are you my mother, now? Don't worry, _Mom_, I didn't go too far and no one saw me." She then grabbed her sleeping bag and unrolled it. She stretched out on her back and looked at the stars.

"How close are you to Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, quietly from over her left shoulder. He'd jumped down from the tree so he could talk without waking the others.

Shiori turned her head and looked him straight in the eye. "Very close, but I think you have a reason for asking that question so let me ask one: How much do you care for her? I know about the previous miko in your life. I want to know what are your feelings for the one in you life now. I need to know what you plan to do."

Inu Yasha swallowed loudly, but he never took his eyes off of hers. He didn't answer right away, he sat and thought carefully.

Shiori could see thoughts and emotions fly across his face and eyes. She could tell that he was thinking about his feelings. She waited patiently for him to answer.

He then concentrated on Shiori and answered. "I love Kagome. I love her with all my heart. I just don't know how to tell her. I don't know what would happen if I tell her."

"You're also afraid that she would reject you," Shiori stated, kindly. "You also think that you're not good enough for her."

He hung his head and hid his eyes under his bangs. "Yeah," he said quietly.

Shiori smiled, "Don't worry about her response. She loves you, Inu Yasha."

His head snapped up to stare at her in surprise.

"I could see it and so can your friends. Also, if you're worried about the whole half-breed thing not making you good enough for her, well, you don't have to worry. As long as you love her, treat her right and stick by her, you're good enough. Trust me, our family will not give a damn about your pedigree," the last was said with a big grin.

Inu Yasha was quiet for a few seconds to let what Shiori just said sink in. Then he was wearing a big grin. "Yeah, I guess my pedigree is not important." The grin slowly disappeared. "Does she really love me?"

"Yes, you twit. She loves you. She wants to be with you, but she doesn't want to pressure you. She's afraid that you only see her has a replacement for the other woman. She doesn't think that you see her for herself. You should talk to her soon," Shiori advised.

He nodded his head, "I think you're right. I will, and thanks." He went back to his tree, but before jumping back to his branch, he looks at a sleeping Kagome as if he would memorize her face.

Shiori smiles and stretches back out on her sleeping bag. She begins to doze and soon dreams.

At this time in the Western Lands:

It was with that last image that Sesshomauru sat straight up in bed. It was still night out, with a waxing moon. "What the hell?!! What is going on?" He laid there for a moment, trying to figure out what was happening.

Sesshomauru got out of bed and walked to his balcony. He was wearing a pair of sapphire silk pants, no shirt covering his muscled chest. He walked out onto the balcony, being bathed by the moonlight. He looked like a god cast in silver as he surveyed his lands. Then, turning his face up to the moon, asked, "What does this dream mean? Why am I even dreaming about this woman and as a child? It makes no sense."

He was talking to himself, something he rarely does, that is how intrigued he was. He stood there for a few minutes more and decided he would not get any answers tonight, so he walked back to bed. He lays down and in no time he's asleep. And dreaming again of a fiery, blue eyed, half-breed.

Back at the clearing:

Shiori woke laying in a sunny meadow with a lagoon and waterfall. She sat up with a smile. She was wearing a blue two piece bathing suit, her hair down almost to her waist. She stands up and sees her friends in the lagoon. She waves to them and they wave back.

She was about to join her friends, when she noticed a tall figure dressed in white standing under a nearby tree. She becomes defensive, feeling her powers come to her call, when the wind blows the stranger's scent her way. She freezes. 'What the hell?' She slowly begins to relax. 'What is he doing here?!'

The tall figure sees that he has been noticed and begins to walk towards Shiori. It is definitely a he, because of the line of broad shoulders and the way he walks.

But Shiori didn't need to see his face to know who was walking towards her. "Sesshomauru, what are you doing here? Or are you just a figment of my imagination?"

Sesshomauru stops a few yards away from Shiori, trying not to be shocked by her clothing or in his opinion, lack of. He looks around for a brief moment before answering. "I wish I knew, Shiori. I seem to be walking in your dreams tonight. Or maybe, you are walking in mine."

She crosses her arms under her chest and glares. "This is my dream. Or I should say, memory. I don't see anything of yours here. So, if you please, tell me what is going on?"

He growls, "If I knew that, I would not be here. I would have left before you detected me." He is aggrevated that he does not have any idea of what is going on. Plus, he's aggrevated to the fact that he can't help but notice her body in the two piece. How could the great Ice Prince sink so low as to notice a half-breed female?

Shiori sat down on the grass and began to think. The image of her friends from home began to fade, leaving Sesshomauru and Shiori alone.

Sesshomauru remains standing, not looking at her.

She looks up at him, "Why don't you sit down and we can try to figure out what is going on?"

Without looking at her, Sesshomauru counters, "Why don't you put on more appropriate attire or is this normal where you come from?" He managed to sound a bit rude.

Shiori looks up at him and then scowls. Before his eyes, her clothes change into a pair of shorts and short sleeved midriff. "Is that better?" She asked, with a bit of bite of her own.

"Not really, but I suppose it would do," he countered, rudely.

"Thank you so much," she snarled.

This caught the taiyoukai by surprise. "For what?" he asked, a bit haughty.

"For reminding me why I shouldn't tolerate male youkai's but of killing them." With that, she stood up in one graceful move and paced to the edge of the lagoon. She took a deep breath and then turned. "There has to be some reason for you to be in my dreams. If we can find out why, then we can keep it from happening again." She added mentally to herself, 'And hopefully, I can keep the dream you from ever returning to me either.'

He walked towards her with his usual stoic mask on. "What reason could there possibily be for me to be in your dreams?"

"Well, if I knew that, then I would have already corrected the problem and evicted your ass out of my mind. But unfortunately, I don't know, if you do, then please enlighten me," she snapped back. Shiori really got tired of jerks, human or otherwise.

"You know you have a bad attitude. It's very unbecoming in a female," he bit back, trying to insult her. He was off the mark on that one.

Shiori just laughed in his face. When she stopped, she said, "What? You think I give a damn about your opinion?! Oh, you are a class act. But, seriously, why don't you leave and I'll ask around about how to keep you out of my head. And how to stay out of yours. Deal?"

Sesshomauru thought about this. He growled because he does not take orders from anyone, least of all an arrogant, outspoken, female hanyou who's beginning to get under his skin. He then smiled a little evil smile. "I'll agree on one condition."

Shiori was looking at the taiyoukai with barely veiled supicision. "Tell me the condition and I'll let you know."

"Very wise, but not to worry. The condition shouldn't be too terrible," he smirked.

"Yeah, right. Just get on with it, the foreplay is getting old."

"Fine, I'll leave tonight, if you spar with me the next time we meet," he stated.

"And what are the stakes?"

He began to walk away from the lagoon. He stopped and turned back, "I'll think on them and let you know." With that, he began to fade.

At the Western Palace:

Lord Sesshomauru was waking up with a smile on his face. "I'll definitely think about the stakes and you will lose, little hanyou. I won't let you beat me, and I will get you out of my head and my dreams." He then got out of bed and began to head towards the baths. He actually had a smile on his face, anticipating the match to come.

AN: Well, hope you guys like this chapter. And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	17. Chapter 16: A Determined Snow Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

AN. As the Slacker, I'd like to say sorry for the delay. I've been very busy. And it's hard to find time to write. Thanks for being patient with me. I hope you guys like this, I'm having a little difficulty with some of the parts of the this story & my editor is slacking. And thanks to those that read & review. The reviews mean a lot.

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**Chapter 16: A Determined Snow Demon**

Shiori opened her eyes just in time to catch the sunrise, but she was not in the mood to enjoy it. "Damned arrogant _dog_!!!! Why? Why did it have to be him?!" She was barely keeping it under her breath.

But another inu happened to overhear her rant. His ears had perked up in her direction. "What are you pissed about?"

Shiori sat up and turned around to look up the tree. "I'm ranting about your damned annoying brother. I'd love to drop him off a cliff into an abyss!"

Inu Yasha jumped down from his branch to sit close to her. "I know the feeling, but what did he do to you?"

She sighed and looked off into the distance. "Oh, he's just haunting me and he's not even dead. Yet." She thought that she could just change that for him if he kept pissing her off.

"How is he haunting you?" Inu Yasha asked, truly curious. Everyone was beginning to wake up around them and heard his question.

Kagome sat up and looked at Shiori. "Did you see him again?"

Shiori began rubbing the tension from the back of her neck. "Yeah, the arrogant prick! Why do youkai males have to be such royal pains? I mean, can't they be tough without be assholes? Is that too much for a girl to ask?!"

Sango was the one to answer, "No, I don't think it's too much to ask. Even human males have that same problem. Or they just don't know how to control their hands." With that last, she gave Miroku a dirty look, which he caught.

"What did I do?" Miroku asked, trying to look innocent. However, everyone knew that was impossible.

"Nothing yet," Sango answered, "I'm just stating the obvious."

Miroku just smiled.

Sango rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Inu Yasha was still wanting to hear Shiori's answer to his question. "How is my brother haunting you?"

Shiori looked away and answered. "Your brother has been haunting my dreams for a year now, before I ever met him."

Miroku asked in his insightful voice, "How is this possible? Do you know why?"

"That is the frustrating part. If I could figure it out, then I could put an end to it. It is irritating to dream about a guy that you never met, then meet him in person a year later. And of course, he's a walking pain in the ass," Shiori answered with a sigh.

"That was why she came here. She's trying to find a way to get him out of her head," Kagome put in.

"I want to get him out of my head. Now more than ever," she said, getting up and walking away.

"Miroku, do you have any idea how or why this could happen?" Kagome asked, worried. "Or how to stop it?"

Miroku sat thoughtful for a moment. "I'll have to talk to Shiori to find out more of what exactly is going on. Even then, I can't promise anything."

Kagome nodded her head. Then looked off in the direction that her cousin walked. 'I just hope something can be done or maybe a reason why this is happening,' she thought.

In a Clearing Near Camp:

Shiori stopped walking and just sat down in the grass. She suddenly sensed a demon presence close by. She was getting up to face this presence when she heard a familiar male voice.

"I don't mean you any harm, Little One. I only came to talk," Lord Kil Kai commented, hands out in front to show he was unarmed. "You did say that you would tell me more about yourself the next time we met. Well, it is the next time."

Shiori only relaxed a fraction. "I don't believe you came looking for me this early just to talk."

Kil Kai smiled, "Well, it was part of it. I was just out, stretching my wings and I caught your scent. I am intrigued by you. I want to know more."

"What would you like to know?"

"How are you able to have complete power over both halves of your blood?" He asked, keeping his distance so as not to upset her.

"The Goddess said it was because both bloodlines are so powerful that I gained the full powers of both. I'm two whole, complete parts," Shiori smiled.

Kil Kai looked surprised and interested at this.

"The Goddess seemed quite pleased with me and my abilities. She said that me and my brothers and sisters are her best gifts."

"This Goddess, who is she?" Kil Kai was very curious now. To know that a Goddess had a hand personally in the development of anyone was interesting.

"She is the Goddess who created the Guardians and the Mikos. See, the Divine are not allowed to interfere too directly with the events of the world, so they have found ways to circumvent that," she explained.

"By dabbling in the bloodlines of humans," Kil Kai surmised correctly.

"And certain youkai. See, she began when youkai were on the brink of taking over the country and killing all the humans. She saw it as her duty to protect her human children. So, she was able to manipulate the bloodlines, beginning with humans. She created the first Guardians," she added, watching the taiyoukai's reactions.

He sat down under a tree, getting comfortable. "Who was the first Guardian?"

"The priestess, Midoriko was the first. She was actually a combination of the two," she said, sitting down herself, feeling that Kil Kai was not threat. "She was very powerful. The Goddess was saddened when she died."

"I remember hearing about her. I was born after her time, but I was told her story. She is the one that gave birth to the Shikon no Tama," Kil Kai commented.

"Yes, she was. It is said that her soul is still in the jewel, as well as the combined souls of the demons she was fighting. It would be hard to have to keep fighting inside a little sphere for all eternity."

"What happened to the jewel?" Kil Kai asked.

"From what I was told, it was shattered. An accident while destroying a crow demon that swallowed it. The shards were scattered and the new miko who guards it was to find and piece together the shards." Shiori stopped and shook her head. She figured out her cousins part in the history of the jewel. "That klutz."

"Who?"

"I know the person who shattered the jewel," she answered, with a shake of her head. "No wonder she is so determined to find them."

"Is it anyone that I know," Kil Kai asked with a smile.

Shiori just shook her head. "What else do you want to know about me that I'm willing to answer?"

Kil Kai thought for a minute. "Okay, here's a question: why are you dressed the way you are? You even speak differently. Where are you from?"

"Ah, that may be a little hard for you to believe," she started, looking out over the clearing.

"Try me."

"Okay," taking a deep breath, she began, "I'm from 500 years into the future. I travelled here with my cousin, the miko Kagome. She is the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and it allows her to travel from our time to this one. Where we are sitting will become part of the capital city of Tokyo. There everyone goes to school, work, travel & live how they want."

Kil Kai was stunned. Things will change so much, if she is to be believed, and yet he could not sense a lie from her. "How do these changes come about? Are there any youkai? Who rules the land?"

"There are some youkai, not as many as in this time. And the whole country is united. It was ruled by a ruling royal family, but now the government is run by a prime minister and branches of congress. There is still a royal family, but they do not rule. We are all equal under the law. It is different than now," she answered.

"I see, well that explains a lot. How do matings work in your time," Kil Kai asked.

Shiori turned to look at him, and smiled. "Why so interested?"

"I'm just curious. I want to know everything you will tell me about you and your time," he answered, with a smile of his own.

While the two were talking, they failed to notice a demon lurking in the trees. He had been watching the two ever since they sat down. He had even learned a lot from the young Guardian, but now he did not like where the conversation was going. And he had had enough.

"Well, it is interesting to find you two together this early in the morning," the stranger sneered.

The sarcasm pouring off the supposed stranger was enough to have both Shiori and Kil Kai jumping.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shiori demanded.

AN: Well, hope you guys like this chapter and the evil little cliffie. And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	18. Chapter 17: How to Calm an Enraged Taiy...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

AN. This chapter came to me really quick. I felt inspired. Thank the Muses. lol Well I hope you guys like this chapter. And thanks to those that read & review, especially to Sesshomaru's Angel, thanks for the great reviews. The reviews mean a lot. Sorry for any mispelling or spacing/tabbing problems. The thing doesn't like to show my tabbing for new paragraphs from my word program.

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**Chapter 17: How to Calm an Enraged Taiyoukai**

Recap from previous chapter:

"I see, well that explains a lot. How do matings work in your time," Kil Kai asked.

Shiori turned to look at him, and smiled. "Why so interested?"

"I'm just curious. I want to know everything you will tell me about you and your time," he answered, with a smile of his own.

While the two were talking, they failed to notice a demon lurking in the trees. He had been watching the two ever since they sat down. He had even learned a lot from the young Guardian, but now he did not like where the conversation was going. And he had had enough.

"Well, it is interesting to find you two together this early in the morning," the stranger sneered.

The sarcasm pouring off the supposed stranger was enough to have both Shiori and Kil Kai jumping.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shiori demanded.

New Chapter

The stranger quirked up one silver eyebrow at her question and tone. "These are adjacent to my lands and I have every right to patrol them. Why are you two doing here? Alone?" The last question was bit out.

"I'm here because my cousin's group camped nearby last night. Plus, after our lovely little discussion last night, I wanted a little time to myself this morning," she threw at him.

"And you Lord Kil Kai?" Sesshomauru asked, coolly polite .

"I was out flying, enjoying the morning. I happened to notice Lady Shiori was here alone," Kil Kai answered calmly. Then he asked, "What is this about you two having a 'discussion' last night?" He was trying to keep his budding jealousy from showing. He was a little jealous, he found the girl after all. Not the Ice Prince. And besides, everyone knows that the cold taiyoukai hates hanyous as much as pure humans. So what is he getting upset for?

"That is between us at the moment, Lord Kil Kai. And, don't you have a betrothed awaiting you at my palace," Sesshomauru countered coolly.

"And, by the way, _Milord _Sesshomauru, have you been thinking about our mutual problem?" Shiori taunted, getting aggravated with the taiyoukai.

Sesshomauru turned his golden eyes to the Guardian and if you know what to look for, you could tell he was getting angry. "No, I have not. Have you or have you been too distracted?"

"I just woke up, Fluffy, so I haven't had time. I haven't even had breakfast and a cup of coffee. You, on the other hand, appear to have been fed and primped. So, you appear to have had more time to think than I have," Shiori countered angrily.

Back at camp:

Everyone was getting up and getting breakfast. They noticed that Shiori had not returned yet and Inu Yasha said he could smell another snow demon in the area. Shippou agreed.

"Maybe Lord Kil Kai has come to talk to Shiori," Miroku calmly suggested.

"Maybe I should go check on her," Kagome said and began to stand, but felt a gentle restraining hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Inu Yasha stand next to her.

"I think she'll be fine. And, she did promise to talk to him more the next time they met. I don't smell any blood or anything that could indicate any danger." The usually brash hanyou said gently. He figured that the two in question needed time to talk and get to know each other. And he believed that Shiori could take on anything that came her way.

Kagome sighed and then gave Inu Yasha a sweet smile, which left him a little dazzled. "You're right, Inu Yasha, she'll be fine. But, I do want to check on her soon. She is my cousin and no matter how powerful she is, I'm still allowed to worry."

"Of course you are, Lady Kagome," Miroku agreed.

"Well, how about you give a few more. . ." then Inu Yasha trailed off and sniffed the air. Shippou and Kirara did the same. Inu Yasha let out a growl.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, worried.

"My ass of a brother is here." That's all he got out before Kagome grabbed her sword and ran in the direction she saw Shiori walked in. She was soon followed by the rest of the Inu gang.

At the clearing:

"Woman, I believe I told you **never** to call me that," he gritted out.

"I have a lot of other names and adjectives that I could use, so be glad that I'm only using that one, you arrogant ass!" She was really getting tired of his attitude. 'Why can't he be like the demon that I have dreamed about the past year,' she thought.

"You are the most disrespectful, ill-mannered creature I have ever had the misfortune to come across," Sesshomauru gritted out, trying very hard to keep his youkai from getting free.

About this time, the Inu gang burst into the clearing. Kagome went to stand next to Shiori, "Are you okay?"

Shiori took a deep, soothing breath, and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was having a lovely conversation before it was interrupted by a rude youkai." She turned to look at said youkai to shove her point home.

Sesshomauru's eyes were beginning to tinge red as his control slipped a bit. Everyone noticed the change in his eye color and mood. His youkai was battling to get free and show that annoying Guardian her place. That Lord Sesshomauru will not tolerate such disrespect from anyone.

Lord Kil Kai was looking from Sesshomauru and Shiori, trying to figure out where all the hostility was coming from. 'What is going on here?' he asked himself.

"Shiori, I think you've really pissed him off," Kagome whispered, hoping the angered taiyoukai would not hear her.

But he did, because he turned his red eyes towards her and growled.

This caused Inu Yasha to move closer to Kagome without completely blocking her. He let a low growl trickle out of his mouth as a warning to his brother.

Sesshomauru began to slowly walk towards the group. He appeared to be fighting the forward motion, but his youkai was in partial control now.

Shiori had been watching him closely and knew what was going on with the Ice Prince. He had thawed, but not into anything cuddly. 'Great, now what genius?' she asked herself. She knew she had to do something or there was going to be a fight. A big one from the looks of the rage in his eyes. Then she remembered what her father told about youkai moods and how they can be changed. She remembered her mother also telling her how she stopped Lord Koshin's rage once. 'Oh, this is going to be interesting,' she sighed mentally and began to walk towards Western Lord.

He was now watching Shiori's every move as he continued his slow walk forward. His rational mind and his youkai asked the same question: 'What is this woman doing? What is she planning?' He stopped a foot in front of her and growled down at her. Part of his mind realized that she was only a couple of inches shorter than he was. Then he growled again, in warning.

Shiori sighed and then before anyone could think, she grabbed a handful of his haori and kissed the stoic lord.

This surprised not only the Western Lord but everyone in the clearing. But it also had the desired effect of calming his youkai rage, but it began to stir other emotions in the taiyoukai.

AN: Well, hope you guys like this chapter and the evil little cliffie. And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	19. Chapter 18: Reaction to a Little Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

And thanks to those that read & review, especially to Sesshomaru's Angel, thanks for the great reviews. The reviews mean a lot.

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

Shiori sighed and then before anyone could think, she grabbed a handful of his haori and kissed the stoic lord.

This surprised not only the Western Lord but everyone in the clearing. It also had the desired effect of calming his youkai rage, but it began to stir other emotions in the taiyoukai.

**Chapter 18: Reaction to a Small Kiss**

Everyone froze as they watched Shiori walk up to the enraged taiyoukai. Inu Yasha had to grabbed Kagome to keep her from going to her cousin. But nothing prepared the group for what Shiori did when she was almost toe to toe with Sesshomaru.

She had grabbed a handful of Sesshomaru's haori and pulled him into a hard kiss. Everyone held their breath, afraid of what the Ice Prince would do next.

Kagome was afraid that Shiori had made a big mistake and was trying to figure out how to get to her. But she didn't have to worry about any mishaps. The Ice Prince had made no move to hurt Shiori or to push her away.

The kiss did have the desired effect on Sesshomaru's youkai. It took away its rage, but now his youkai was thinking that it liked this little exercise. See, most taiyoukai don't practice kissing. Some found it a stictly human act and some had fangs that were too long for a good kiss. This was Sesshomaru's first kiss. (aawww!!!) The demon lord was stunned beyond belief. And that's putting it mildly. He was one of the taiyoukai that found kissing to be a repulsive human act. But now he was rethinking his opinion on the act of kissing. Though, he'd drop dead first before ever admitting that, even to himself.

Shiori noticed the change in the stoic lord and was going to end the kiss. As she moved to end the kiss, she heard a faint growl vibrate from his chest. This surprised her. She opened her eyes and found that he was staring at her. 'Wait, when did I close my eyes?' she asked herself. She kept her eyes on Sesshomaru and pulled back from the kiss slowly.

He kept his eyes on her, as well, watching her every movement. His youkai was not very happy with the kiss being over, but the stoic lord was back in control. His eyes were turning back to their beautiful, clear amber. But his mind was trying to figure out what just happened. He felt something from that kiss and was trying to figure out what it was.

Shiori saw the wheels turning in his head and cleared her throat. "Well, if you don't mind, I think that I will get back to my friends. I'm pretty sure that they would like to get going this morning," she said softly, a little breathless.

He remained quiet, almost as if he was studying her. He noticed that she had a slight blush to her cheeks and her lips were a little red. He looked up at her eyes and saw that she was as confused as he was about the kiss. He leaned in close and whispered, "I would really like to know why you did that, little guardian. And what kind of spell you are weaving?"

"I'm not weaving any spell, Sesshomaru. I can promise you that," she answered, still a little breathless. They both seemed to notice at the same time that she was still holding a fist full of his haori. She smiled, let go and began to lower her hand.

Sesshomaru quickly caught her hand and brought it up for inspection. He noticed that she had long, blue talons in place of her finger nails. He then looked down at this haori and saw four neat tears.

She followed his gaze. "Oh, I'm sorry about that," she began. She looked up to find herself being studied again. "I change sometimes because of strong emotions. I'm truly sorry about your shirt."

He remained quiet and allowed her to remove her hand from his grasp. "I see. What do you look like in your demon form?" As soon as the question came out, he wanted to take it back. He did not want to act like he had any interest in the girl standing before him.

Shiori backed away from him and took a deep breath. She removed her outer shirt to reveal a light blue tank top. She turned and found Kagome standing beside her. One could see a family resemblance between the two girls.

Kagome smiled and took the outer shirt from her cousin. She had been standing close enough for a few minutes and just smiled. She stepped back a step to give her cousin room for her wings. She also looked back and noticed that Lord Kil Kai had been watching the two very closely. His expression was a closed one, but there was a spark of interest in his eyes as he too wanted to see Shiori in demon form.

Shiori returned the smile and held up her arms. Just as before, she flowed into the change with ease. Her hair changed to a bright silver with dark blue streaks. Her wings grew in, large, with dark blue feathers that matched the streaks in her hair. Her eyes also changed to an icy blue color, almost white. When she was done, a powerful, graceful youkai stood proudly before Sesshomaru.

Lord Kil Kai was stunned by the beauty that stood in the clearing. He walked around her so he could see her eyes. He had not liked watching her kiss the Western Lord, but he understood. He felt the anger flowing off the lord in waves and thought that there was going to be a huge fight. But he still didn't like her kissing the stoic lord. "You look beautiful, Lady Shiori."

Shiori made eye contact with the Northern Lord. "Thank you, Lord Kil Kai," she said with a smile. "I will admit that I sometimes feel more comfortable like this. Especially when I'm in the air."

Kil Kai smiled, "Yes, there is nothing like the freedom of flight. Maybe we can go flying together sometime."

"Well, I'm not sure if I'll have the time to just go out. We are very busy," she replied smiling, kind.

"Yes, and we should get our things and get going," Kagome added, turning to walk back to the Inu group.

The members of the group were still a little stunned by the whole scene in the clearing. They now knew a little bit about what was going on between Sesshomaru and Shiori, but it was still brave on her part to kiss him. They were sure that he was one who declared himself above such 'petty, human actions.'

Miroku was the first one to snap out of his stupor to add, "Yes, we should get going. We have shards to hunt down and evil demons and humans to stop."

Shippou jumped up on Kagome's shoulder to say, "And besides, we haven't had breakfast yet."

Shiori smiled at the little kitsune. "You're right, and that is just as important."

Kil Kai took Shiori's hand in his and said, "Well, then I will leave you, for now. We will meet again, Lady Shiori." Not waiting for a reply, he spread his impressive, light blue wings and took the air, heading west.

Shiori watched him leave and then lowered her eyes to find Sesshomaru watching her again. "What? I thought that you would be leaving, too."

Sesshomaru took a few steps forward and replied, coolly, yet softly, "I'll leave when I choose to and not before, Little One." He barely stopped the smirk that threatened when he saw her eyes flash with irritation.

"The only ones allowed to call me Little One are my father and the Goddess, herself. I have not given you permission to use it," she gritted out, "So, until I do, don't call me that."

He did let a smirk show on his lips before saying, "I'd like to meet this goddess of yours. Maybe she can tell me how to tame you."

She gave him an evil glare before replying, "I'm sure she would like to meet you, too. And, as for taming me, you can just forget being the one to do it. There is no one that can. And believe me, some have tried." She turned to leave and dismiss him.

He did not like being dismissed, but let it go, because he did not want to debase himself by making a scene. Especially in front of his half-brother's pack. But he did say, "We will meet again, as well, Little One." After saying that, he took to the air on youki cloud, and was gone.

Shiori was seething. "Damned, egotistical, arrogant, dog-demon!" She walked towards the group and said, "Let's get out of here. I'm ready to find something to pummel."

AN: And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	20. Chapter 19: Learning a Bit More

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

AN: Shiori is still in demon form, so she's walking with her wings.

And thanks to those that read & review, especially to Sesshomaru's Angel, thanks for the great reviews. The reviews mean a lot.

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**Chapter 19: Learning a Bit More**

After breakfast, everyone started packing up camp to get started on the hunt for more shards. No one spoke of what happened between Shiori and the Great Ice Prince. They felt that she needed some time to cool off.

Shiori, in the mean time, was trying hard not to think about how kissing Sesshomaru might be if he put some effort into it. Every time her mind would wonder down that path, she would shake her head and scowl.

Kagome caught her changing facial expressions. "What's on your mind?" she asked quietly, as the group followed behind Inu Yasha.

"Nothing," Shiori answered, trying, and failing, to sound convincing.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I can imagine that six feet, five inches of nothing couldn't possibly distract a girl."

Shiori turned her head and scowled at her cousin.

"Oh, come on," she urged. "You can't tell me that kiss is not on your mind. I know you. So, was it that bad?"

Shiori turned her attention back to the path and said quietly, "No. But I don't think it should have happened."

"Why not?"

"Because, there is no way in Hell that I'm going to allow myself to fall for a stuck up jerk like that. I don't need that in my life, now or ever," Shiori answered with conviction.

"But, what if he needs someone like you in **_His_** life?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Shiori just sighed, and saw out of the corner of her eye, Sango walking on the other side of her.

"She could be right, you know," Sango added. "You could be just what he needs to remove that stick from his butt."

Shiori smiled at that. "I don't think there is any being, anywhere on the planet that could remove **_that _**stick." This caused the girls to laugh.

"What's so funny, ladies," Miroku asked.

"Nothing, just talking about fluffy," Shiori answered.

"I see, well, I hate to pry but I am going to have to talk to you about these dreams you've been having in order to try to help you stop them," he added sagely.

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to you about when he make camp tonight. I want the dreams to stop and I want to keep him out of my head," she said, determined for some peace.

Just then, Inu Yasha stopped and sniffed the air, along with Shiori, Shippou and Kirara. Everyone stopped and waited for the hanyou to say something. "I smell Kagura. She's near by."

"Who's Kagura?" Shiori asked, sniffing the air again, locking the scent into memory.

"She's one of Naraku's 'children.' She's a wind witch," Kagome answered her cousin. "She can be trouble."

The Inu group walked to the edge of a clearing and found Kagura there, as if waiting for them. She turned as the group spread out to form a semi-circle, weapons out.

"What do you want, Kagura," Inu Yasha asked, wearily.

"I have come to talk, that is all," Kagura said, coolly.

"Yeah, right. You expect us to believe that load of shit?" Inu Yasha spatted in disbelief, sword already drawn.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, Half-Breed," she spatted back with equal heat. "I am here, none the less to warn you. If you do not wish to hear me out, then I will leave." She turned to leave on one of her feathers, when Kagome spoke.

"What do you have to tell us, Kagura?"

Kagura turned around and gave her full attention to the miko. "I know that he is searching for something, other than the Shikon no Tama, that will help him gain more power than you can imagine." She didn't have to say the name for everyone to know who 'he' was.

"What is he looking for?" Miroku asked.

Kagura was all business. "He still desires the Shikon no Tama, but he is now looking for the key to the Gates of Hell. He already has the spell scroll that will open the gates and give him control over the demons from Hell."

"No, it can't be," came from the Inu group, softly. It was from Shiori.

Miroku and Kagome also knew what this meant and shared in the Guardian's distress.

"I assure you, I'm telling the truth," Kagura said, barely glancing at the youkai-Guardian. "He is, even now, looking for the stone that he needs. The ritual can only be performed on a specific night at a specific time. So you have time even if he finds the stone today."

Shiori nodded her head. Then quietly asked, "What is the other thing that he is looking for?"

"It appears that there is a female snow youkai that has caught his interest. He said that he can sense the power coming off the creature and believes that he can control her and use her power to add to his own," at this time, Kagura was beginning to really 'see' Shiori as if she had see this creature somewhere before. "He will do everything in his power to control her, even force her to be his mate."

Kagome turned worried, frightened eyes on her cousin. She was silently praying that she can protect her cousin from such a terrible fate.

Shiori caught her cousin's look and answered with a hardening of her eyes and will. She was letting Kagome know that she will never fall to the likes of that monster.

Suddenly, while watching the silent conversation between the two women, Kagura realized where she had seen Shiori. "You are the female that Naraku is looking for!"

Shiori turned her gaze to the wind witch, trying to study the woman, and stepped out into the sunlight flooding the meadow, so Kagura can get a better look at her.

"But how can that be?! You smell like a hanyou!!" She was truly confused. 'How can this woman be the one that my master is searching for? She appears to be human, but smells like a hanyou,' she thought.

"That is not for you know," Shiori answered. "How does he know about me?"

"My sister, Kanna, has a mirror that lets her see whatever she wishes. He saw you there, at night, flying around," Kagura answered, still in amazement. "I thought he was just imaging what he saw."

"Well, I'm real and more than I ever appear. Now, I have a question: why are you telling us this?"

Kagura stood straight and proud, "I want to be free of him. I have to do his bidding, no matter what because he literally holds my heart. If I don't he will squeeze it until I'm dead. I don't want to be under his rule any longer."

Shiori watched the wind witch's eyes and said, "So, we are a means to an end. Seems fair, because we could see you the same way."

"I don't care, I just want to be free," Kagura said with strong conviction. She hated being bound to Naraku more than anything in the world. "I want him to die so my sister and I can be free."

Shiori nodded her head. "That I can understand. So, how are you going to help us and how are you going to keep him from finding out?"

"I have my ways. It won't be easy, but I have ways. I just want to know that you can destroy him," Kagura asked.

"I may know of a way, but I have to find someone first and discuss this with them. With her wisdom, I can find a way to stop him, permanently," Shiori growled. She was already thinking of a way she can contact the Goddess, and talk to her.

"When will I be able to find out if you have a plan?" Kagura asked.

"I'll find a way to let you know without tipping off Naraku, or just look for me again. Now, I think that we should part company for now."

"Very well, I hope you can find a way to end this," with that Kagura left on one of her feathers.

Kagome walked up to Shiori and watched Kagura leave. "I guess we have to talk to the Goddess."

"Yes, we do."

AN: And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I admit that is was because of a bit of writer's block and because I got so caught up in reading the other wonderful stories on this website. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	21. Chapter 20: Meeting Aisu & Dreaming Ple...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai-another snow demon from feudal times & Aisu-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

AN: Shiori is still in demon form, so she's walking with her wings.

And thanks to those that read & review, especially to **Sesshomaru's Angel**, thanks for your latest review and you know, I think you're right. I need to get a bit more going between Sess and Shiori. I appreciate it. I hate to read something that just drags and I sure as heck don't want to drag out my own works and lose my readers. And thanks to **NefCanuck**, I'm so glad that you liked my work and that I had you reading all 20 chapters in one night. :-) **Hanalie**, thanks for the awesome review. And I understand how the military is around the holidays, I'm a military spouse. Thanks again. Hope I keep you all interested in this story. The reviews mean a lot. Enjoy!!!

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**Chapter 20: Meeting Aisu & Dreaming Pleasant Dreams **

Lord Kil Kai arrived back at the Western Palace and was met by the Lady Aisu. The Lady Aisu was no ordinary taiyoukai lady. She didn't wear pretty, fancy kimono's, nor did her hair in elaborate styles as was the norm for youkai ladies. She was not quiet nor shy, she was outspoken and very smart. She dressed as warrior youkai, complete with weapons. And despite this, she was still a beautiful taiyoukai. Yes, she is a taiyoukai for her clan, the Black Rose Clan. It was one of the few clans that allowed female heirs to rule and not have that power taken from them upon marriage.

And the Lady Aisu was a formidable warrior, very few could beat her. She was looking at Lord Kil Kai, her betrothed land on from steps and walk in. She had resented being forced into an arranged marriage when it first happened. Now, she realized that she had feelings for the Lord of the North, only he didn't know it. She knew he didn't return her feelings, so she didn't feel the need to tell him. She has been thinking of releasing him from the arrangement. Both no longer have anyone to hold them to it any longer.

Kil Kai felt someone watching him and turned to his left. He saw the Lady Aisu walking down the staircase. He noticed that there was a strange resemblance to the Lady Shiori. 'That can't be. How can these two women, who are strangers, bear any resemblance?' he asked himself. He put on a smile and greeted Aisu. "Good morning, Aisu, how have you been?"

She stopped at the bottom of the staircase. "Good morning, Kil Kai, I'm fine. I was just on my way to the dojo for my morning exercises."

"You always train, don't you just want to have fun?" he asked, smiling.

"I have to stay ready for anything, Kil Kai, I don't always have time for fun and games. My clan may be powerful, but _I_ still must stay strong. There are those that do not like a powerful clan being lead by a female. And there have already been challenges to my leadership. I can't afford to be weak," she answered, turning towards the direction of the dojo.

Kil Kai fell into step beside Aisu. "I didn't know that you had been challenged. When did this start?" He was concerned, he had known that something was wrong, but not this.

"I started shortly after my father died and I was made taiyoukai of my clan. The challengers were those of other clans that saw a female leader as a weakness. So far, no one of my clan has tried to challenge me, but it could happen."

"Why had I not been told?"

Without looking at him, Aisu answered, "Because, it is not really anything for you to concern yourself with. It involves my clan and if they succeed then their will be no union." The last was said with a small smile, to take the sting out of what she said.

"Look, that is not how I want out of this. And, it damn well is my concern, Aisu," he said, very serious.

Aisu stopped walking and looked at him. "I don't want you to worry about it, Kil Kai. My father thought that this would happen when he named me heir. It has happened before to other female leaders of my clan. It's something that I have to deal with, not you. Please, excuse me." She turned and continued down the hall to the dojo.

Kil Kai just stood there and watched her go. He even sighed and turned around. That's when he saw Lord Sesshomaru walking in. Kil Kai was reminded of the statement from Shiori about the two of them having had a discussion last night and a mutual problem. He was going to try to find out what that was.

Sesshomaru noticed the Northern Lord approaching him. He was not looking forward to the questions he had seen in his eyes while he was arguing with the arrogant, stubborn, lovely Guardian. Wait, did he just think she was lovely? 'I need to get that woman out of my head or else I will suffer the same fate as my father,' he thought to himself. Of course, none of this showed on his face as he waited for Kil Kai.

"If you have a few minutes, I would like to talk you, Lord Sesshomaru," he asked formally.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, just nodded once and turned towards his study. This was going to be an interesting conversation. They both entered the study and Sesshomaru ordered tea. After the tea arrived, he looked at Kil Kai and for some unknown reason, told him what has happened between himself and Shiori.

When he was done, Kil Kai just blinked. "Well, that is very interesting. Have you ever had anything like this happen before? Not just with her."

Sesshomaru stood up to look out the window, "No, nothing even remotely similar. We both agreed to figure out how to stop this, quickly. I don't know what I would see if it happened again."

"If? You make it sound like it may not happen again," Kil Kai stated. "And what if it's not something that you can turn off? What then?"

Sesshomaru growled, not turning around to answer the question. But the growl was enough of an answer.

Kil Kai stood up and said, before turning to leave, "I wish you luck, my friend. You sound like you're going to need it." He walked out of the study, leaving a very pensive inu youkai alone to stare out the window.

Later that night:

Sesshomaru stood out on his balcony in his sleeping hakamas and no shirt. He was staring at the moon and trying not to think about a very stubborn, outspoken, yet beautiful Guardian. "Uuhhh!! Why am I mooning over this girl as if I was a young whelp? This is ridiculous." He walked back into his private chambers to get to bed. Just before falling asleep, he tried to convince himself that he was not going to dream about her at all. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

And while he was dozing off, the object of his thoughts was settling down to fall asleep under the open night sky. Also, vowing not to dream about the handsome, ice prince.

How little did these two understand fate. No matter how much they thought they were in control of their lives, they were in for a rude awakening.

Shiori's dream started off with her being on a large snowy slope with a few friends. Everyone was gathered around ready to take off down the mountain. Some were skiing, while a couple, like Shiori were snow boarding. Everyone started off together with loud whoops and yahoos It was a fun time for Shiori to revisit. So much fun that she boarded right into the spectator of her dream. Not only did she board right into the unwanted visitor, she landed right on top of him.

The two layed there for a few minutes trying to catch their breath. Even though this was a dream, the collision felt very real. Shiori was the first to lift her head and shake off the snow. She then caught something close to a growl coming from the ground beneath her. She then pulled off her snow cap and goggles to stare down into a pair of gorgeous amber eyes.

"Comfortable, Guardian?" Sesshomaru asked, staring into her surprised blue eyes. Even though collision was a little painful, he had to admit, if only to himself, he was comfortable with her laying on top of him. 'Wait, what am I thinking? I like this?' he asked himself. But the more he thought about it, the more he found it to be true.

Shiori just stared and then blinked. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru? Why are you in my dreams again? And so soon?"

He was trying to not think about how he was enjoying where he was to answer her questions as if he felt nothing. "I just fell asleep and I found myself here. Only, I was knocked down by you. By the way, you didn't answer my question."

She was puzzled. "What question?"

He allowed a smirk to show, "Are you comfortable laying there, Guardian?"

She was confused, then she felt the rise and fall of his muscled chest and her eyes bulged. "Oh, shit!! Why didn't you say something earlier?" She moved to get off him, when she was met with some difficulty. "What the. . ." She turned her head as much as she could and found, first, her board was stuck and second, that Sesshomaru's tail was wrapped around her waist. "Do you mind unwinding you tail so I can try to get off of you?"

He just smirked. Then he thought of something else to talk about. "What do you call what you did to me this morning? When I was going to kill your friends? What was that?"

Shiori was surprised. "You don't know what a kiss is?"

"That was a kiss? Why do humans like doing it then if that is all there is?" he asked, unknowingly hoping deep down to get another demonstration.

"Well, that was a one sided kiss. They get much better with both taking part in the kiss. And, with the right kind of chemistry or spark, a good kiss can become a great kiss. Those can knock your senses for a loop," she explained. She was thinking about that kiss and glanced down at his lips briefly. "Why do you ask?"

"Is that so, well I would never know."

"You've never been kissed?! That is hard to believe!" She exclaimed, without thinking.

"Why is it hard to believe?" he was enjoying watching her reactions.

"Oh, come on, I'm not going to stroke your ego." She turned her head and then it dawned on her. "Unless, you're one of those youkai that think kissing is just a lowly human action." She was quiet for a heartbeat and then continued, "That would explain it. Too bad. You don't know what you're missing, pal. Kissing can be great." Again, she attempted to get off his chest, but with little success. She could use her strength to get out of his tail, but she didn't want to rip it off him. Not yet, but if he pissed her off she would consider it.

And before she could think of a way to get out of this situation, she found herself on her back with Sesshomaru laying on top of her. "What do you think you are doing, Fluffy?"

"I want to find out more about this human act of kissing. And, I want you to show me," he was smirking fully now, wondering if she would take the dare.

"Are you nuts?! You don't even like me! Why don't you find another demon to show you how to kiss," she said incredulously.

"As you have said, not many youkai of my station practice the art of kissing. So, who else could I learn from?"

"How about I just tell you about the mechanics and then you can find yourself a female youkai to your liking and try it out?" she suggested, feeling nervous, yet secretly wanting to kiss him again.

Sesshomaru could not understand where this urge to tease this Guardian came from, but he was enjoying himself. And this was a dream after all. No one would know what happens here, except him and her. She didn't seem to be the one to kiss and tell. He felt he could also relax a little of his control here in this strange dream of hers. "But, wouldn't having someone teach me, show me be better, than just having someone tell me?" he asked, goading her.

Shiori just stared at him. This was not the Sesshomaru that she met in the Feudal Era. This was more like the one that knew from her previous dreams, before she ever learned about time travel. 'What is going on here? Is this how he changed?' she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru just waited patiently for her answer and watching as thoughts flowed behind her eyes. It was interesting to watch.

Shiori noticed that he was studying her. She quirked and eyebrow up at this and answered his question, "Of course, having someone show you would be better than having someone just explaining it. That would be like trying to explain breathing, but I don't think that I'm the girl to teach you kissing. As I have said, you don't like me very much." She felt confident in what she said, she was sure that he would not want to kiss her a half-breed. She was wrong.

"I think you would make an excellent teacher, Shiori, but if you are too scared, then just say so," he taunted as he sat up so that he was straddling her legs. He was waiting to see what she would say now. He didn't think she was a coward, but he knew she was proud.

His dare worked. She sat up and looked him dead in the eye. "I'm not scared, you jerk, so sit back and prepare to learn." With that she grabbed his haori and pulled in for a kiss. She stopped just a breath away from his lips, watching his eyes. He was curious, but he appeared to be .

He got tired of waiting and closed the last little bit of distance between them. As before, they both felt a jolt, and they both pulled back from the chaste kiss.

Shiori tried to play it cool, "That was a simple kiss. They get to be more. . ." she was trying to think of how to explain other kisses, when Sesshomaru spoke.

"Why don't you just show me," he whispered. "That would be better, don't you think?"

She just stared at him and nodded her head, she did enjoy kissing him, though she would not admit it to him. She said, reaching for his cheek, "This is a bit more, just follow my lead."

He relaxed under touch and nodded once. He watched her lean into him, face raised to his. He didn't have to wait long to feel her lips again.

She tilted her head a little to kiss him and he felt her hand slide into his hair. She shocked him by running her tongue over his closed lips, and then gently bite his lower lip. This caused him to growl softly. He felt a more powerful jolt from this kiss than the first two and on instinct, he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Shiori also felt this new jolt and another one when Sesshomaru deepened the kiss. She took the lead and explored his mouth with her tongue. This produced a louder growl from him.

Sesshomaru did growl louder and began threading his claws through her hair to keep her where she was. He was in the lead now and didn't want to stop kissing the woman in front of him. He pulled away from her reluctantly to catch his breath and almost forgot how to breathe as he saw her face.

Her lips were red and a little puffy from the kiss and her eyes had a bit of a dreamy quality to them. She felt like her brain was on pause and all she could do was feel. Feel the emotions that kiss stirred, excitement, longing, desire. Her senses were in overload and that was only one kiss! She vaguely thought, 'What would happen if we kissed again and didn't stop?'

He felt just as dazed and that was a lot considering he kept his emotions bottled up. He tried to think and found that was impossible. 'What is happening to me? To us? Is she truly weaving a spell?' he thought, after much struggling. He then felt himself waking up and slowly fading from her dream. Before, he could fade completely, he went on impulse and kissed her deeply one more time. Amazed to feel that same powerful jolt again with the kiss.

She had noticed that the dream was ending but before she could say anything, he was kissing her again. She thought one thought with this last kiss, 'Needed lessons my ass!' Then the dream ended for both of them. She woke up blushing and with the feel of the ice prince's warm kiss still on her lips. "Oh, shit! What have I gotten myself into now?" she groaned, closing her eyes.

Western Palace:

Sesshomaru woke up with the feel of her lips lingering and her scent. She smelled of faintly of fresh fallen snow and cherry blossoms. He grudgingly admitted to himself that he enjoyed her scent and the feel of kissing her. He brought his hand to cover his eyes and asked out loud, "What the hell am I doing?"

AN: And again, I'm so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I hope you like this chapter. I know Sess is a little oocc but I thought is was time to thaw him out. LOL I hope this chapter is enjoyed by my loyal readers. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more!!! just kidding, please review.

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, **ninjawarrior4life**, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	22. Chapter 21: Going Home for a Little Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own **Shiori, Miyu & Koshin Hakogami, Kil Kai**-another snow demon from feudal times & **Aisu**-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking,

' ' is thought

And thanks to those that read & review, especially to **xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx**, I'm glad you love the story so far. To **NefCanuk**, I think that the Ice Prince should thaw out more often, don't you? lol To **cherryblossoms21**, thank you, I hope you like this chapter too. And to **Hanalie**, here's the latest chapter & no I haven't abandoned this story. **Karla** sorry for the wait, and I appreciate the encouragement. **Miss.N.I.** I'm glad that you like my story and I hope you and all my readers enjoy this latest chapter. Just to let you guys know, I had my second little girl back in Feb and have been adjusting to life being a mother to an active toddler and a newborn. It's a busy, but rewarding role. So, sorry for the long delay, it's hard to get time on the puter to type. Thanks again. Hope I keep you all interested in this story. The reviews mean a lot. Enjoy!

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**Chapter 21: Going Home for a Little Talk**

Shiori groaned and sat up. 'What am I doing?' she asked herself, looking at the sunrise coming over a nearby hill. 'I should be trying to block him, not kissing him! I haven't even tried to block him from my mind,' sighing heavily, she got out of her sleeping bag and stretched. 'I really need to put an end to this before I don't want it to.' She began getting ready for the day and getting breakfast. As she was rolling up her sleeping bag, everyone else was beginning to stir.

"Good morning," Kagome greeted with a yawn. "How did you sleep, Shiori?"

"I dreamed of him again," was all she said, not looking at anyone.

Kagome just smiled reassuringly to her cousin. "So, have you thought of any ideas on why this could be happening?"

"What do you mean, 'why this could be happening'?" Shiori asked, not looking at Kagome, going through her pack.

"Well, I have been talking to Miroku and we think that maybe there is a reason for Sesshomaru being in your dreams," Kagome stated, watching her cousin's face for any change. She was waiting for her cousin to see what she thought of this theory.

Shiori suddenly stopped. She just sat there, just staring into her bag as if she were mesmerized. She was deep in thought. '**_Is_** there a reason for Sesshomaru and myself being together? There can't be.' She stayed very still, trying to think of any reason for her and the Ice Prince to be brought together. Then, out of the blue, another question emerged: 'Who would want us together?' This question caused her to snap her head up and stare straight into her cousin's eyes, who had been on Shiori in concern.

"I think I may have an idea why," she said softly, a little shocked. "A very unsettling idea," she gritted out, just as softly.

Kagome saw the fear and anger in her cousin's ice blue orbs and it slowly dawned on her what Shiori was saying. "It can't be? She wouldn't! **_She couldn't!_**"

"What are you talking about," Inu Yasha asked, glancing from one girl to the other. "Who wouldn't do what?"

Miroku, sitting down next to Kagome, asked the Guardian, "You know who could be making you dream of Lord Sesshomaru and him of you?"

"I have a **_very_** good idea, but I need to go home first and talk to someone, someone who was in the same situation," Shiori answered as she began to pack up her bag to get ready to head back to the well.

"I'll go with you," Kagome said, getting up to get her backpack, "I don't know if you can go through the well without me."

"Wait a minute," Inu Yasha began, "You're going home? **_Now!_** What the hell for?"

Sighing, Kagome turned to him, "Were you not paying attention? There may be someone who can tell us what is going on and they are back home, in my time. We can't just let this go. This is why she came with me, to find a way to get Sesshomaru out of her head. I'm going to take her home so we can find out what is going on and how to stop it. I don't want to fight with you, Inu Yasha, so please don't start one."

Inu Yasha just stood there, watching Kagome pack. He so wanted to tell her why he didn't like it when she left him, but he was afraid of sounding weak. And, when he was afraid that she wouldn't come back, he would just say something stupid to piss her off. This time, he stayed quiet until Kagome and Shiori were ready to go. He walked to Kagome and he could tell that she was tensing up, waiting for a fight. He just said, quietly, "I'll take you to the well, if you want."

Kagome was surprised, but she smiled. "Thank you, Inu Yasha. That will help us get there faster."

"Well, then get on my back and we'll get going," he turned around so she could climb onto his back. When she was settled, he turned to the rest of the inu-group and saw that everyone was ready to go. "I guess the rest of you are going, too?"

"I think we could rest at Kaede's until they come back, don't you," Miroku commented. "And, besides, we can leave as soon as Kagome and Shiori get back. See, no wasted time."

"Feh, whatever." He turned his head towards Shiori before asking, "You ready to go?"

Shiori closed her eyes and changed form, shook her wings to settle her feathers and nodded. "Let's go. The sooner we get home the sooner I can confirm what I think **_may_** be happening here." With that she took to the air, followed closely by Miroku, Sango and Shippou on Kirara, and Kagome on Inu Yasha's back. The band traveled back to Inu Yasha's Forest in contemplative silence, each lost in their own thoughts regarding Shiori's problem.

Everyone was so lost in thought they almost didn't detect the Siamyosho following them. But Shiori felt a little tickle of awareness letting her know that something was not right. She stopped midair to hover and turned around. That's when she spotted the hell wasp closing in on them. The rest of the inu-group, noticing Shiori's action, turned and saw the hell wasp.

"Damn it," Inu Yasha growled out, stopping on the top of a nearby tree. "That damned Naraku is spying on us again. Why can't he just come out so we can get this over with?"

"Because that's not his way, Inu Yasha," Miroku said calmly.

"Well, it's damned annoying," the hanyou griped, still holding onto Kagome's legs to keep her from falling.

"What do we do now," Kagome asked, "I don't want him to know about my home."

"Leave the bug to me," Shiori said. She waited till the wasp was a little closer and then let loose a blast of ice, which froze the wasp into a block of solid ice. The wasp fell straight to the forest floor below and only stopped when it broke against a large boulder. The waspsicle shattered into countless tiny pieces, destroying it.

"Now, that is how you take care of annoying little bugs," Shiori said with a smile. "Let's get going."

At the Western Palace:

Sesshomaru was waking up, but unlike Shiori, he had a smirk on his face. 'I wonder how that would be in reality?' he asked himself. He was laying in bed thinking about the dream he just had when there was a knock at his door. "Come."

In stepped his loyal toadie, Jaken. He noticed the slightly amused look on his master's face and thought, 'This can't be good for anyone.'

Without looking at his retainer, Sesshomaru demanded, "What is, Jaken?"

Jaken gulped and inched his way into the room, but staying close to the door just in case he needed to make a speedy getaway. "It's Lord Kil Kai, Lord Sesshomaru. He is getting ready to leave."

"This does not concern this Sesshomaru. Why do you think that this couldn't wait till I was up?"

"He said," Jaken gulped again, "that he was going to join a young female youkai by the name of Shiori." This caught the demon lord's attention so much that Jaken jumped when Sesshomaru turned his head.

"He did, did he? Did he say why?" he asked with quiet menace, losing the battle to keep his voice neutral.

"Um, no, milord. He did not. But he is sending his guards back to his palace, he even tried to send Lady Aisu. She politely refused. She will be traveling with him," Jaken finished, the whole time making his way back to the door. By the time he had finished, he was at the door, ready to run through it.

Sesshomaru sat staring off in the distance, thinking. 'I know he is interested in the little Guardian hanyou, so I guess I should not be surprised that he would want to travel with her. And because there is a mystery surrounding that female, I'll have to join him. I need to find out why she is in his dreams. Maybe there is a spell at work here.' With that thought, he got up and began to get ready for his confrontation his little announcement will cause.

"Jaken, let Kil Kai know that I will be joining him. I won't be long."

"Yes, milord, do you wish for Rin and myself to join you?" he asked bowing low, grateful that he was still allowed to breathe.

Sesshomaru was thoughtful for a heartbeat, then answered, "Yes, have Rin readied to leave."

Jaken bowed low and scurried out of the room to do as his lord commanded. Sesshomaru dressed and put his two swords through his obi at his waist. He walked out of his chambers and down to front doors of the palace where Kil Kai and Aisu were standing by with Rin.

Rin was chatting ninety miles an hour about flowers, playing games with Jaken and Ah-Un. Kil Kai was smiling down at the little chatter box playing attention to what she was saying. Aisu was watching the two with little expression on her face, but amusement in her eyes. She, like everyone else that came across the little girl, fell under her spell.

"And, she was great! She took that evil bear on all by herself," Rin said, telling Aisu about Shiori fighting the bear demon. "She even made it go 'poof.' She was protecting us."

"She sounds wonderful, little Rin, and I think you like her," Aisu said, with a small smile, seeing the signs of hero worship in the little girl's eyes.

"Oh, she is and I've decided that I want to be just like her someday. I want to be a Guardian," Rin proclaimed proudly.

"Well, unless you have a Guardian in the family, you can't be one," Aisu stated gently.

Rin's smile fell slightly, "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru answered, "It means, Rin, that unless the power is in your blood, you can't be a Guardian. Shiori is one because her mother is and so were a few of her ancestors."

Rin looked down at her feet, thinking then looked up, "What if I find the goddess who created Guardians, mikos and houshis and ask her to make me one? Do you think then I could be a Guardian?"

"I don't know, Rin, the Kami can do anything they like, I just don't know if they would grant you your request," Kil Kai replied gently.

Rin looked determined, as only a child can, "Well, I won't know until I ask the Goddess. I want to see Shiori and ask her how to talk to her goddess."

"You will get your chance to talk to Shiori, we are going to see her," Sesshomaru said, watching Kil Kai's face.

Kil Kai did not look surprised, nor too happy, but these lands were Sesshomaru's and he had no say. He just nodded his head in acknowledgement. "We will leave when you are ready, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru, wearing his emotionless mask, coolly stated, "We are ready to leave."

Aisu, Rin and Jaken watched the interaction between the two males and came to the same decision. They were both after the woman named Shiori. Aisu, unlike Rin, did not know who this creature was and was curious to find out. She will admit to herself that she was a bit jealous, but she knew where Kil Kai's affections lay and they were never with her. As far as she knew. So, she decided to go with him to meet this Shiori and find out more about her. From what little she was able to find out, she knew that Shiori was a Guardian and rumored to be a hanyou as well. The exact demon that she was, was still a debate in the gossip mill of the palace. She did not deal in gossip, but she was curious.

"So, do you have any idea where to look for her?" Kil Kai asked, walking out of the palace a little behind Sesshomaru.

Without looking at the Northern lord, he answered calmly, "I do, she would be with my half-brother's pack, and they would be close to Inu Yasha's Forest, when they are not looking for ways to kill Naraku."

Kil Kai and the rest said nothing as they got underway to Inu Yasha's Forest to hopefully meet up with the young Guardian.

At Kaede's Village:

"Well, back so soon?" Kaede asked, walking back from the field where the herbs were grown for village use.

"I have to go back to my time to talk to someone. I may have an idea as to why the Western Lord and I have been meeting in our dreams," Shiori stated in greeting.

Kaede was curious, "What have ye discovered, child?"

"Please, let me talk to someone back home first. I want to find out for sure if what I'm thinking is true or not. I promise to let you know what I've found out as soon as I get back."

"And, I'm going back with her," Kagome said, "We don't know if the well will let her go back on her own or not."

"Understandable, no one knows what the magic is that went into the building of that well. And," she started looking at the rest of the Inu-group, "I assume that the rest of ye are going to be staying? Ye are more than welcome to stay and keep an old woman company."

"We are most grateful, Lady Kaede," Miroku replied.

"Well, we had better get going to the bone eater's well and head back," Kagome turned to Inu Yasha, "And, we won't be gone long. Maybe overnight, depends, but no longer than that, okay, Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha was already feeling depressed about Kagome leaving, but instead of shooting off his mouth and angering her, he nodded his head. "Okay, we'll be here. And I'll come get you if you haven't returned by tomorrow afternoon." He was calm on the outside, but a bundle of nerves on the inside, fearing that she wouldn't come back. He was always like this whenever she went home.

Kagome and everyone else was stunned at Inu Yasha's behavior. Usually, he says something rude and he and Kagome fight. Then the fight is ended with him being sat into a crater. This was a different Inu Yasha.

Even Shippou thought so. "Okay, where is Inu Yasha and what have you done with him?"

"Can it, pip squeak, I can behave myself every now and then. I just thought that I would be nice, okay?" he snared at the little kitsune.

"Thank you, Inu Yasha," Kagome said softly, making him snap his head around to stare at her. "Would you like to walk with us to the bone eater's well?"

He only nodded his head and began walking with her.

Shiori smiled and waved at the rest of the group, who were beginning to get settled in to wait for Kagome and Shiori to return. Shiori noticed that the two didn't say a word, but that the silence was not strained. 'Ah, young love,' she thought, 'Well, good luck to the both of you.'

The three reached the well, each lost in their own thoughts. Inu Yasha still was not happy about Kagome leaving again. He always felt a little empty inside.

Kagome smiled at him. "Well, Inu Yasha, we'll be back no later than tomorrow. Do you think you can stay out of trouble till then?" she teased.

Inu Yasha's only answer was, "Feh. Do you think you can stay out of trouble?"

"Of course I can."

"Feh." Then he tensed and his hand went to his sword.

Kagome and Shiori stepped up on top the well, and held hands. Without a backward glance, both women jumped in and in a bright, blue flash they were gone.

Inu Yasha stood by the well, looking down as if he could still Kagome for a few more heart beats. Then he turned around and walked quietly back to the others. As he was walking back, he caught the smell of clay and magic, 'Kikyou,' he thought. 'What is she doing here?' He changed direction and began to follow the scent back towards the Goshinboku tree. That was were he found her, with her soul skimmers flying around her.

"What are you doing here, Kikyou?" he asked wearily.

She just looked at him for a couple of heartbeats in total silence. "I came to find out how you coming along with finding an end to Naraku?"

He crossed his arms and said, bitting, "We'd be doing much better if you hadn't stolen Kagome's chunk and given it to Naraku. What do you really want, Kikyou?"

"I wanted to see you, Inu Yasha," she said, moving away from the tree. "I want to know which one of us you will choose. Will it be me or my reincarnation? You were mine first, if you recall."

Inu Yasha was quiet, watching Kikyou coming closer to him, but before she was an arm's length away, he moved away from her.

This stopped the dead miko in her tracks, staring at him. "Why do you recoil from me, Inu Yasha? You use to come to me without a second thought. You used to leave that reincarnation of mine to come to me. What has changed?"

"I have. I have realized that you and I can't be together, Kikyou. We were wronged by Naraku, but that time has passed. And, if we had really loved each other for who we were, not what, Naraku would not have been able to make us hate each other. We didn't trust each other, and he used that against us. I'm sorry but I have made my decision," he said with all honesty. "My heart belongs to another, Kikyou. I'm sorry."

"So, you have chosen my reincarnation? Why? She is not a force to be reckoned with. She is helpless, weak. You need someone strong, not a liability," Kikyou said, with no emotion, as if she was quoting cold, hard fact.

"But, you're wrong, she is a force to reckon with. She's strong. She has stayed by me through everything. Her strength may not be easily seen, but it's there and you would do well to remember that," Inu Yasha proclaimed. "She is my choice, I want her by my side. Goodbye, Kikyou." He walked wide around her and back into the forest. Little did he know, was that he had an audience, waiting for him, who lucky for him, heard the whole conversation.

He was walking away from the undead miko, when his nose told him he was not alone. "Come out,I know you're there," he growled, watching a clump of bushes.

The bushes shook and out walked Miroku, as calm as ever.

"Why were you following me?"

"When you left, I noticed the soul catchers and wanted to find out what was going on," Miroku began. "I was worried that something bad was going to happen. I am very proud of you, Inu Yasha, for making a decision."

Inu Yasha 'humphed,' and began walking back to the village. "Yeah, well, I am too, but I still feel a little . . ." he stopped at a loss for what to say, but Miroku continued for him.

"Yea, I can understand, my friend. It can be hard to let one woman go for another, but I think you did the right thing."

"What in picking Kagome or in finally making a choice," Inu Yasha asked, pretty sure he knew which way his friend would answer.

"Both," Miroku answered. "Don't misunderstand, I was hoping you would pick our lovely Kagome, but I am truly glad that you made your decision. And, now you have to let Kagome know of your decision and why you made it." Then he put his hand to his chin, thoughtfully, "Though, you may have a bit of a time trying to convince her that you chose Kagome for herself and not because she is Kikyou's reincarnation. Are you up to the challenge?"

Without hesitating, Inu Yasha answered, "I'll face anything to let her know that my decision was because of her, not Kikyou. I want Kagome, just her." With that he walked over to a tree that grew close to Kaede's hut and jumped onto a high branch. There he settled himself in to wait for his Kagome to return. '**_My_** Kagome?' he thought, then with determination, 'Yes, **_my Kagome_**.' With that thought, he let a small smile grace his lips as he thought about Kagome.

Back in the Present at the Higurashi Shrine:

"We're home," Kagome chirped as she climbed out of the well in the shrine.

"Now, let's go get some answers," Shiori said, having landed quietly on the rim of the well. She stepped down and followed Kagome up the steps inside the little shrine. They heard voices on the other side of the door and stopped to wait.

Kagome sighed, "What is Hojo doing here?"

"Who's Hojo?" Shiori asked in a whisper.

"He's a sweet guy from school that does not understand that I don't want to go out with him. I mean, he's really nice and not pushy, but he just doesn't get it."

"Poor guy."

After a few minutes, they could hear Hojo walking away. The two stepped out, finding their grandfather standing with a small bundle in his hands. "Well, I'm glad to see you two back. Did you have fun?" grandpa asked with a bright smile.

"Not exactly," Shiori answered, smiling back. "I need to make a phone call home."

"That won't be necessary, my dear, your parents are here."

"What? When?" she asked, puzzled.

"They arrived this morning, saying something about needing to see you. Well, we told them that you were not here and explained to them what you two were doing. They were not surprised at all, strange," grandpa said, stroking his goatee.

"Why am I not surprised," Shiori muttered.

"What, dear?" grandpa asked.

"Nothing, grandpa, I think I need to go to the house. Thanks." She turned and walked to the house. Kagome followed close behind and they both entered the house to the sound of conversation. They followed the voices to the den and found the family together.

"Shiori, how's the feudal era?" Miyu Hakogami asked, standing up with a smile.

"It's been very interesting, Mom. But you knew that's where I would be going when you sent me here," Shiori answered.

"Hai, it was. I know you want to talk about something, please, sit down and let's talk," Miyu gestured to the cushion close to her.

"I'll get more tea," Kagome's mom said, getting up to head to the kitchen. "Kagome, dear, would you help me with the tea."

Kagome caught the hint and followed her mother out of the room.

"So, tell us what has been happening," Koshin Hakogami asked.

"I'm sure that Mom has told you about my dreams," Shiori began.

"Yes, she has, baby. What did you find out in the past related to him?"

Shiori took a deep breath and gave a short version of what has been going on. "I ended up meeting the man of my dreams, so to speak. But, instead of being a prince, he's a real toad."

"That bad, huh?" Koshin said sympathetically.

"He's arrogant, condescending, cold and a total pain in the ass! Why, by the Goddess, would I have to dream about him!"

Koshin looked over at Miyu, who returned his look, completely understanding the unspoken message. This did not go unnoticed by their oldest.

"Spill it, what do you two know that I don't?" she asked, looking from one parent to the other.

Miyu took a deep breath and let it out slowly, knowing full well that her proud, head strong daughter was not going to like what she had to say. "We know what is happening and we have a very good idea as to why," she began. "The same thing happened with us, little one. We were chosen for each other, only we didn't realize it at the time."

"You have been matched to this 'Ice Prince' by none other than the Goddess herself," Koshin added, "As to the why, we can only guess that he is powerful enough that she matched you two together."

Shiori sat in silence, digesting what her parents had just said. This is what she had been fearing was the reason behind her dreaming of Sesshomaru and then having to meet him. She closed her eyes and groaned in aggravation. "Why him?" she seemed to ask the air, "Why that insufferable prick? Why not someone I could at least get along with? Hell, why even bother with me? Why not one of my sisters?"

"No one really knows why _She_ makes the choices _She_ does, little one," Koshin said, "But, _She_ has very good reasons."

"I'm sure you could thaw him out, baby, given time," Miyu added, earning her a glare from both daughter and husband. "Oh, come now, Koshin, did you think that she would not ever have a lover or a mate? I knew she would some day."

"That's because you are her mother," he grumbled, "I'm her father and I don't like knowing my baby girl having boyfriends, let alone lovers. In my opinion, no man, which ever breed, is good enough for her." He finished, crossing his arms over his chest, showing he was done with the matter.

"And that is your right as a father to feel that way, but I beg to differ, I believe there is one man out there worthy of our daughter, if only a little bit," Miyu said with a mischievous smile. This got a smile from Shiori in return. "Maybe the Goddess has found him for her?"

"I don't know about that," Koshin grumbled.

"Oh, I don't think I did that bad when I chose you for Miyu," _She_,the Goddess appeared in the den, smiling. "After all, I do have taste."

"Meaning no disrespect, milady, but what were you thinking!" Shiori asked, a little frantic. "Why him? Why now?"

The Goddess smiled indulgently down on Shiori, "Because he is your match, little one, and you are his. It's obvious, you know."

"Are you nuts, milady! We'd end up killing each other. He's cold as ice and twice as deadly."

"Do you fear him?" the Goddess asked knowingly.

"Of course not! Why would I be afraid of him? I'm just as deadly as he is."

"Then, I don't see the problem, little one. You see, there is much more to him than what he lets others see. And the same goes for you," _She_ said, "You were made for each other. That is why you were dreaming of him. That is why he dreams of you now. He wants you, he just doesn't realize it, yet. And as for 'why now,' you will need each other in the coming weeks."

"With the battle of Naraku," Shiori stated calmly, "But, why have us matched? I'm sure he has some reason of his own to go after Naraku and help us along the way."

"He does have his reasons, child, but his quarrel with his brother could keep him from joining with your group. He needs a more personal reason. One that will allow him to overlook the petty squabble between him and his brother."

Shiori was silent, lost in thought, while Kagome and her mother came back into the room with tea. Shiori accepted a cup and gazed down into the hot liquid, when she remember something terrible. "Milady, I'm sure you're aware of Naraku's search for the Hell's Gate Jewel?"

"I am, he must not succeed," She answered, taking a sip of hot jasmine tea. "If he gains full control of the Hell's Gate, then the world is doomed."

"I remember the legend," Koshin said, "but, the gate was sealed forever and the jewel destroyed."

"It was destroyed, and at a very high price," the Goddess added sadly, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Shiori, who caught the look.

"Who destroyed the jewel and sealed the gate, milady," Miyu asked, sensing that she would not like the answer.

"A very powerful Guardian, who gave their life to save the world,"said the Goddess, now avoiding Shiori's eyes. "It happened in the Feudal Era, specifically the time that Kagome is traveling to. You will find out who the Guardian is after you meet my past self, until then, I can not tell you."

"So, when we get back, we need to go and find you in the past?" Kagome asked, which even saying out loud still sounded strange to her. You'd think she would be used to strange things by now.

"Yes, it is important that you do so," _She_ said.

"But what about the remaining shards? Don't we still have to find them?"

"You will along the way, and there is one more thing," _She_ began, "You must, also,bring the child that travels with the Western Lord."

"Rin?" Shiori asked, "But why?" She couldn't understand why the Goddess had such an interest in sweet little Rin.

"She must be trained for she is a Guardian," this caused the two cousins to be stunned into silence.

AN:And, I will end this chapter there,just a little cliffie for the next chapter. And again, I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I hope you like this chapter. LOL I hope this chapter is enjoyed by my loyal readers. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more! just kidding, please review.

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, **ninjawarrior4life**, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	23. Chapter 22: A Word with a Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own **Shiori, Miyu**-Guardian-mother to Shiori** & Koshin Hakogami-**snow youkai from modern Japan-father to Shiori**, Kil Kai**-another snow demon from feudal times & **Aisu**-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

AN: The _She_ that I am referring to in this is the _Goddess_, I thought that I would put 'she' in italics & capitalize, instead of writing 'Goddess' all the time.

And thanks to those that read & review, especially to **Lady-Crymsyn **I don't want to give away the plot just yet, but I think that you will get a bit of an idea of what will happen to sweet Rin after reading this chapter. **Karla** thanks for the encouragement & I'm glad you like my story, I want to see this little baby to the end & hope you like it to. **Miss.N.I.** thanks & yes it is a challenge with a toddler & an infant, & thank you for being understanding. **Nordic-Nymph **here is the next chappie, enjoy. Thanks again to those who read my humble story & enjoy it. Hope I keep you all interested in this story. The reviews mean a lot. Enjoy!

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**Chapter 22: A Word with a Goddess**

Saying that Kagome and Shiori were stunned was a gross understatement. They were silent for a few heartbeats, staring at the Goddess. It was Shiori that broke the silence, "But, how? And why was she not found before now?"

_She_ sighed and got more comfortable on the couch. "It had to do with the death of her parents. They were killed by bandits when Rin was very young, before her mother was able to tell her what she was or how to find the others like her. Just before she died, her mother was able to bind Rin's powers so she would not be hunted by demons." _She _looked up at Shiori, "She's like you, Little One, and she will be great. But you have to bring her to me or she will lose control and hurt those around her. You know what it feels like to lose control," _She_ said gently, showing sympathy for the young woman and the scared child she had been.

"Yes, I do, my lady," Shiori answered, "It won't be easy you know. Lord Sesshomaru won't like his ward being taken from him and I don't know how I'll be able to convince him. He may not even believe me."

"He won't argue with you much, because I know that the child wants to be like you," _She_ countered. "He denies her nothing. In a way, he sees her like a daughter. And, I think he would be very intrigued. I will need him, too."

"Why do you need him, my lady?" Kagome asked, "He's powerful granted, but he prefers to work alone. I've never seen him working with anyone."

"He will to defeat Naraku, or that is what he thinks he will doing."

"What would he really be doing," Shiori inquired, suspicious.

"Sesshomaru, along with the rest of your group, will fight, but the death of Naraku will be the sole job of the Guardian destined to destroy him and the Hell's Gate Jewel. It is the only way to be rid of both forever."

"Why can't we help destroy Naraku and the Hell's Gate Jewel? It won't be easy for just one person," Kagome asked, wondering.

"First, Kagome, you will have to get the shards from him and complete the Shikon no Tama. That will take a great deal of your power to heal and purify the jewel. And second, the one that battles him, will die. It's that simple. It will be a suicide mission," _ She_ said softly, trying to lessen the sting.

"When will we meet the one who will battle Naraku?" Shiori inquired, hoping and feeling the truth, that it couldn't be little Rin. Rin was too young and untrained.

"Soon, shortly after you arrive at my palace, in the mountains," _She_ answered just before taking a sip of tea. "You, Little One, will under go more training once you arrive. This will help you put an even finer edge on the deadly skill you have." She turned to Kagome, "You will train with Shiori, I want you ready for the battle and the hard training of a Guardian will do just that. Other than that, there's not a whole lot I'm allowed to tell you. Just be ready, it won't be much longer now."

"Yes, my lady. We will be ready," Kagome declared. "We won't let you down."

"It's not me that I'm worried about, child, it's you and your friends," the Goddess said softly. "Just train hard, and let the One take care of Naraku. The One will have a hard battle ahead and will need you and your friends."

"We understand," Kagome nodded her head, feeling sorry for the one lone Guardian who has to face Naraku alone. Before Kagome could think of anything else to add, her aunt had picked up a duffel bag that had been laying next to her chair.

"Here, Shiori, we thought that you might need these," Miyu handed the bag over to her oldest with a smile.

Shiori recognized the duffel as being the one she kept her weapons in. She took the bag with a small smile on her face. "Gee, Mom, you always knew the right gifts to give for the right occasion."

"Laugh all you want, smarty pants, but I know you'll need your things. Now, why don't you two go get a hot shower and come down for dinner. Then, I want you two to go to bed early and get some rest," Miyu said, standing up to shoo the girls upstairs. "And, I don't want to hear any arguments, my sister agrees with me one hundred percent. So, hustle."

"Dinner will be ready by the time you're finished with your showers. Shiori, there are towels in the hall closet by the upstairs bathroom. And, Kagome, you have clean towels in your bathroom," Kagome's mother said, before heading back into the kitchen, followed by her sister. This left Koshin, Ji-chan, and the Goddess in the den.

"Tell me straight, my lady, who is the one that has to go up against this monster?" Koshin asked, quietly so only those in the room could hear.

_She_ sighed, "You know the answer to that one, Koshin, or else you would not have fear in your heart. I can not tell you exactly what will happen, only that there will be great loss and pain."

"Do they know," Ji-chan asked, looking upstairs, as if he knew exactly where his two granddaughters were in the house.

"No, not yet. But they will find out and they will have some tough decisions to make. I just hope they have the strength to make them," _She_ said the last softly, as if in prayer. _She_ knows what will happen and what can happen, and still S_he_ worried for her 'children.' _She_ wants to protect them from what is to come, but knows _She_ can't or else risk the whole of the world for two special young women. 'It is so hard to remember that the world depended on what two of my 'children' decide. A decision that could end in their deaths,' _She_ thought to herself.

"I wish I could go with them," Koshin muttered.

"But, you can't," Ji-chan admonished, "We can't interfere anymore than we already do or we could be altering history in a very bad way."

"I know that, old man," Koshin replied, softly with affection for his father-in-law, "but, I feel so helpless. That's one of my babies going to fight this monster, I can't help but feel that I should be there to protect her. I want to tell her not to go and have her stay here, where she would be safe. I know she's a grown woman, a powerful Guardian, demon and a skilled warrior, but she's still _my baby girl_. I can still remember holding her in my arms the day she was born." Koshin was silent, praying that his daughter would return to him, despite the dread he feels in his heart, telling him that she may not come home this time.

"I understand your feelings, Koshin," Ji-chan offered, placing a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder. "But, you have to let her go and risk it all to save the world. I had to come to terms with that a long time ago, and I still shake with fear in my heart everytime your wife, _my_ baby girl, went out to fulfill her role as Guardian. It never gets easier. And you have more to worry about, because she is not your only Guardian child. I thank the Goddess that I had only one to worry about. Kagome's mother was a healer, not a warrior, a lot less to worry about."

Koshin looked at his father-in-law and smiled, sharing a moment of silent understanding between two fathers of very special children. "So true, old man, so true."

"You did a fine job raising her, Koshin, she will handle whatever is thrown her way with honor, and bravery," the Goddess added, "I speak as a goddess, but as a confident mother who knows her children. They will both be strong and they are not alone."

Koshin and Ji-chan looked at the Goddess and nodded their heads, silently, still praying for the safe return of the girls. Then Koshin looked the Goddess, "Can you tell me more about this Ice Prince that you have picked out for my little girl?"

_She_ smiled, "Yes, he is a noble lord of the Western Lands, what is now most of Tokyo. He is from the great Inu clan. His father was called the Great Inu Taisho."

"I have heard of him, truly powerful youkai, and very noble," Koshin commented, a bit surprised by the Goddess's choice.

"He is a bit on the frigid side. He hides himself, let's no one get close. But, when he gives his loyality and protection, he gives it one hundred percent. He sees feelings as a weakness, but he does feel. He, as his name suggests, is a perfect killing machine, just not control by blood lust. The human villages on his land are lucky."

"But, why him for Shiori? So far all that you have told me, he would only be good as a battle ally rather than a mate," Koshin wondered, waiting for _Her_ reply.

"You know how strong willed your daughter is, Koshin," _She_ answered with a warm smile. "She is already in love with him or I should say, who is going to become. She is fighting it, just as he is fighting his feelings for her. She needs someone strong, someone to stand beside her, to love her, challenge her. Just as another 'daughter' of mine needed in a mate. Don't worry, I have made a good decision in him, Koshin, he is the one for her."

"I would feel better if I could meet the young man," Koshin griped, crossing his arms over his chest, showing his irritation.

The Goddess laughed softly, "_Young Man!_ He's older than you are by three centuries. Now, I must go," The Goddess said softly, standing up, "Don't let Shiori know about your suspicions regarding the One. She must meet the One without anything clouding her heart. She will have a hard enough time as it is."

"I will keep quiet about that, my lady," Koshin bowed his head. He looked up and asked, "Has she met any of our family, our ancestors?"

"Yes," the Goddess answered with another warm smile, "Your father is trying to win her affections. He hasn't found out who she is, yet. And, a certain Inu youkai is none too happy with Lord Kil Kai. None too happy at all."

"What a crazy way to meet your ancestors," Ji-chan joked.

"What about my mother?"

"She will meet her soon and if I'm not mistaken, Shiori will help her get your father's attention," _She_ smiled. "Goodbye for now, I will let you know what happens as things move forward." With that, the Goddess was gone and Ji-chan and Koshin were left alone with their thoughts.

The two fathers just sighed, each lost in their own thoughts.

Meanwhile the girls were upstairs getting cleaned up and comfortable. Shiori walked into Kagome's room, wrapped in a towel to get her bag and a change of clothes. She could hear Kagome still in the shower, singing. Shiori smiled and shook her head. She quickly dressed and heard the shower being shut off. A few minutes later, Kagome came out in a thick robe with her hair in a towel.

"I was wondering if I would ever get a chance to use your hair dryer before midnight tonight," teased Shiori as she walked into Kagome's bathroom.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. I enjoy my showers, thank you very much."

"So I noticed," Shiori laughed, then heard a wet towel hit the bathroom door.

The girls came down the stairs, dressed in their jammies and ready for dinner. They found everyone at the table in the kitchen.

"Good, now you girls eat up and then it's off to bed," Kagome's mother said, handing the girls their dishes.

"But, Mom, it's only around 8 pm. Isn't that a little too early," Kagome asked.

"It may be, but I figured you two would be heading back tomorrow and I want you two to get plenty of rest," her mom admonished gently. "Now, no arguments, eat your dinner."

Koshin smiled at his daughter and asked, "I heard that you have met your grandfather."

Shiori smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, well it was an accident. He seems to find me interesting. I haven't told him exactly who I am yet, but if I can find grandmother, maybe I won't have to. I hope."

"I'm sure that will be the case," Miyu said gently, smiling. "So what is he like?"

"Who, grandfather?"

"No, this Lord Sesshomaru," Miyu asked, interested in the demon that the Goddess felt was worthy of her baby.

"Oh, he's about as loving as an icicle. And, he's arrogent, rude, self centered," Shiori began her rant, but was cut off by Kagome.

"And you find him attractive," Kagome teased, watching her cousin narrow her eyes at her.

"Okay, so he's good looking, but he's still a jerk. And besides, why don't you tell them about his brother?"

"Oh, Mom knows about Inu Yasha," Kagome said, trying to end the conversation before it starts.

But her mother wouldn't let her, "He's very sweet, a little rough around the edges, but you can tell he likes our little Kagome."

"Mother!"

"Oh, honey, I'm not blind. I see how he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching and I know you have feelings for him."

"Yes, but he's still mourning over his first love. I'm nothing like her, but he sees her when he looks at me," Kagome frowned.

"I happen to know that it's you he sees now," Shiori admitted, watching her cousin's head snap up, hope filling her eyes, then fading.

"I doubt that, Shiori. I'll never just be Kagome to him, only Kikyou's reincarnation."

"No, you're not just a reincarnation, but I think you'll have to hear it from him, since you won't believe me." Shiori added, then went back to eating, leaving her cousin speechless and hoping.

"Well, if he can't see you for you then he's not worth your time, dear," Miyu said with a soft smile, "Because, you are a very caring and brave young woman. Don't you settle for less, dear. You deserve all of his attention or he's just blind."

Kagome let a small smile grace her face at the confidence of her family and how they feel that she is very important. It always felt good being surrounded by her family and feeling the love they have for each other. She stopped eating to watch her mother, brother, grandfather, aunt and uncle talking, joking and teasing each other. She always felt complete here.

Shiori was also enjoying the feeling of being home. No matter what was going on, what she had to do to keep the rest of Japan and the world safe, it was always a comfort to be home. 'This is worth fighting for,' she thought, 'This warmth that people can feel being surrounded by family.' She turned and saw the smile on her cousin's face, feeling the same joy.

AN: And again, I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I hope you like this chapter. LOL I hope this chapter is enjoyed by my loyal readers. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more! just kidding, please review.

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, **ninjawarrior4life**, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	24. Chapter 23: The Dynamic Duo Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own **Shiori, Miyu**-Guardian-mother to Shiori** & Koshin Hakogami-**snow youkai from modern Japan-father to Shiori**, Kil Kai**-another snow demon from feudal times & **Aisu**-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

AN: The _She_ that I am referring to in this is the _Goddess_, I thought that I would put 'she' in italics & capitalize, instead of writing 'Goddess' all the time.

And thanks to those that read & review, especially to **Miss.N.I.** thanks, I thought that I would have some interaction with our Dynamic Duo & their family to sort of show a bit more of their character. **enken-no-akiko **I'm glad that I caused you to stay up late & probably go crossed eyed reading my story in one night, lol. **Lady Kagewaki** I'm glad that you like this story, I hope you continue to enjoy. Thanks again to those who read my humble story & enjoy it. **BlackBlooded-ShadowFox** thanks for the praise, I'm glad that you like my work. Hope I keep you all interested in this story. The reviews mean a lot. Enjoy!

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**Chapter 23: The Dynamic Duo Returns**

The Higurashi family and the Hakogami family enjoyed the evening with lots of love and laughter. But that same evening, back in the Feudal Era, a nervous inu hanyou sat in his favorite tree outside Kaede's hut, thinking of how he was going to tell Kagome that he has made his choice between her and Kikyou. He was afraid that she would not believe that he chose her for her and not because she looked a little like Kikyou.

"Aahh! Who would have thought something like this would be so hard!" Inu Yasha complained, turning and punching the tree he was sitting in.

"What's the matter, Inu Yasha?" Sango asked, having heard the frustrated hanyou.

Inu Yasha scowled and thought about not answering, but he sighed and hopped down from the tree to land in front of Sango. "Sango, you're a girl and I need some help from a girl for this problem," he said quietly, hiding his eyes behind his silver bangs.

Sango was a bit surprised, Inu Yasha was not one to ask for any kind of help. She also had an idea what kind of help he was asking for because Miroku told her about Inu Yasha's meeting with Kikyou and what happened. But she decided to wait and let him ask for the kind of help he needed from her. "What can I do for you, Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha remained silent for a few heartbeats, then stood up and turned around to walk out of the village. "Come on, I don't want everyone to know about my problem."

Sango quietly followed him to the top of a hill that over looked the small village.

He stood with his back to her, watching the people go about their lives and chores below. He was wondering how to begin. He turned and decided to tell her about his run in with Kikyou.

Sango listened to him without saying a word, but she felt like saying a few choice words when he told her what Kikyou had said about Kagome. 'Damn clay woman, why does she have to hate Kagome? It's not Kagome's fault how things turned out,' she thought angrily.

"And that's what happened, but the main thing is that I have made my decision," Inu Yasha continued. "I want to be with Kagome, but I don't know how to tell her. I'm afraid she won't believe me or worse, she'll think I want her because I would see Kikyou everytime I look at her."

Sango walked up to him and quietly replied, "Well, you have mentioned on several occasions that she was Kikyou. And you have unfairly compared her to Kikyou. I understand why she would find it hard to believe you, Inu Yasha." She watched as his ears drooped while she spoke and knew he was ashamed. "But," she began, watching one of his ears swivel her way, "if you truly love her for herself, you're going to have to prove it and that may be harder than it sounds. Plus, you're going to have not get angry if she doesn't believe you right away. It may take a little time."

"I would do anything, but I'm afraid we may not have much time. There aren't very many shards left and after that, Naraku is going to come after us for the rest," he sighed. "I just want to be with her, Sango. I was a fool before. I was blinded by the feelings I had for my memories of Kikyou, that it almost cost me the one woman that has always been there for me. No matter what I said or did, Kagome always stayed by me. She never judged me or wanted me to be anything different. That's something special."

"Yes, it is," Sango agreed. "Are you willing to do anything to let her know how you feel?"

He finally looked at her with determination visible in his golden eyes. "Yes."

Sango smiled. "Then, you and I have some work to do." With that said, they sat down and began to help him convince Kagome that he loved her for her.

They eventually enlisted the aid of Miroku, Kaede, Shippou and Kirara. They want to make sure that Inu Yasha doesn't screw up.

In the Forest, About a Day from Inu Yasha's Forest:

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm getting tired. Can we stopped for the night," Rin asked, yawning while leaning against Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru turned to look at his tired ward. He didn't show any outward sign that he cared, but he did agree with her. She did look tired. She walked most of the day without complaint. "We should stop for the night. We'll leave out early in the morning. Rin, you stay with Ah-Un and Jaken." With that said, he turned to walk into the surrounding trees to hunt for food.

Kil Kai just stared in disbelief. 'Lord Sesshomaru caring about a little human girl! Amazing,' he thought to himself as he watched the huge two headed dragon lay down so Rin could lean against them and rest. 'She even has that dragon wrapped around her little finger.' Then he smiled, 'Sweet kids can do that you a demon.'

Aisu was watching Kil Kai as he watched the Western Lord's group settle in. She didn't miss the soft smile that graced his handsome face. Then she turned and looked away, 'What am I thinking? I'm going to let him out of our engagement, no need to pine over him,' she thought, straightening her shoulders and turning around to gather wood. 'After everyone is settled, I'll tell him the good news.'

A short time later, Sesshomaru returned with a cleaned and gutted boar, which Kil Kai put on a spit over the fire. He checked on Rin, who was dozing curled up against Ah-Un.

Ah-Un looked up at their lord waiting for any orders, but when he just nodded his head, they sniffed Rin and layed their heads back down. They liked the little human girl, she was always kind to them and took good care of them. They would protect her from any and all harm.

Sesshomaru went to sit against a tree to watch over the little camp. He watched as Jaken watched over the cooking boar so that it didn't burn. He saw that the two snow youkai appeared to be lost in their own thoughts. With everything quiet, he let his mind wander, in the direction of a brash, beautiful young hanyou. He wondered what it was about her that made it hard to get her off his mind.

Jaken announced that dinner was ready. He then took some of the meat, and walked over to Rin. Despite his gruff behavior, he really watches over the little human. He woke her up and gave her the strip of meat. "Here, human, you need to get your strength back so we can make our lord's destination before night fall tomorrow."

Rin took the offered meat and smiled at Jaken. She knew that he cared but he was just normally gruff. "Arigato, Master Jaken. I won't slow us down tomorrow."

"See that you don't, Rin," he said, with little bite in his voice. He turned and met Ah-Un's eyes and nodded, just like Sesshomaru did earlier.

"Kil Kai," Aisu began, having finished her meal."

He turned to look at her.

"Will you walk with me? I would like to speak to you in private," with that, the demoness stood and began to walk a little away from the group, into the woods.

Kil Kai, wondering what could be up, joined her.

When they were out of hearing range for their host, Aisu turned and sat down on a fallen tree.

Kil Kai joined her, "So, what do you want to tell me?"

Without looking at him she began, "I know you are opposed to our betrothal that was set while we were young."

"A little," he said, quietly, wondering where this was going.

"Well, our fathers have joined the great Kami, so there is no one that can enforce our mating. I will withdraw my father's half of the betrothal, but we will have a treaty drawn up so that way it will not look ill on your honor or your clan."

He was stunned silent. He just stared at her profile, for she was looking up at the stars and not at him. "But, why, Aisu? Why would you do this?"

She turned to look at him and actually had a soft smile on her face. "We both know you don't want to go through with it and I don't have the heart to make you. Besides, we both have duties to our clans. This way you can feel free to run your clan and I can run mine."

'I've never seen her smile like this before,' he thought. Out loud, "We can fulfill our duties to our clans without a problem no matter what. Why are you really doing this, Aisu?"

She closed her eyes briefly, savoring the way he said her name, filing it away for when he was gone. "I want you to be happy, Kil Kai. And I know it would not be with me." She left unsaid the fact that she knew of his growing interest in the young, female snow youkai that was currently in the western lands. She understood. She stood up and turned to head back to their little camp. She stopped a few feet away, not turning around, shoulders back, "When we have stopped in a town, I will draw up the treaty and have Lord Sesshomaru witness it. This will protect your honor and mine. It will show that our betrothal was dissolved for personal reason but that the Black Rose Clan will still back the Lord of the North. Good night, Lord Kil Kai." With that she melted back in the forest, leaving behind a stunned youkai.

At Higurashi Shrine, Modern Tokyo:

Morning came without a hitch and the girls were up and enjoying breakfast with their family. Afterwards, the girls dressed and restocked supplies, adding a few little extras to their bags, and clean clothes that were washed and dried the night before. Shiori checked her weapons bag to make sure she had everything in there. The girls were dressed similar. Kagome decided to ditch her school uniform for relaxed fit jeans, tank top and zippered hoody. Shiori was dressed in usual, jeans, tank top and long sleeved, button shirt. She called this bag her 'toy bag.' Everyone, then, walked out to the little shrine that housed the well, Kagome with her large yellow pack and Shiori with her two black packs.

Shiori and Kagome turned to their family. "Well," Kagome started, "this is it. I don't know when we'll make it back, so try not to worry too much." She smiled and hugged everyone goodbye.

"You take care of yourself," Kagome's mother said, giving her daughter a fierce hug.

"I will, Mom, and remember I have Inu Yasha with me."

"You come back to us, Little One," Koshin said, hugging Shiori. "You don't want our lives to get dull without you, do you?"

Shiori smiled. "Dull? You have the rest of the monsters back home. I don't think things would ever get dull with them running loose."

"Just come back home to us, love," Miyu smiled, trying not to let her fear for her oldest child show. 'So this is how father felt whenever I had to leave to battle evil. Father, I understand your worry now,' she thought and turned to look at her father.

"I will, Mom, I will," Shiori turned and picked up her bags that had been sitting by the stairs leading down to the well, Kagome close behind.

Everyone moved into the little shrine, just as the girls climbed the lip of the well. They clasped hands and jumped in, surrounded by a bright blue light.

In seconds, they were back in Feudal Japan looking up at a clear blue sky. They both smiled, excited about the adventure waiting for them. Shiori changed form, shook out her wings and grabbed Kagome's hand. Together they flew up and out of the well, just in time to see Inu Yasha come running out of the woods into the clearing.

"I think you were missed," Shiori teased her cousin as they landed.

"Naw, he always does that," Kagome replied, waving at Inu Yasha. "Did you miss me, Inu Yasha?" she teased, but was surprised by his answer.

He walked right up to her, hugged her and said, "Yes, very much. I'm glad you're back, Gome."

Kagome was so stunned that she didn't return his hug.

Inu Yasha was a little hurt, but he reminded himself that he never really acted like this with her, so he just tried to be patient. He pulled back to ask, "Did you rest while you were home? How's your family?"

Kagome found her voice and asked, studying the hanyou, "Okay, who are you and where is Inu Yasha?"

He gave her a heartbreaking smile, "I'm the real Inu Yasha, but I just grew up a little. Is that okay, Gome?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, that's fine with me. What caused this, if you don't mind me asking?"

He turned to look at Shiori who was smiling, "I realized that I was losing something very important to me and I didn't want that to happen," he finished, looking back into Kagome's eyes.

She turned to her smiling cousin. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Yes, I do, but I'll let you figure that out," she answered her cousin, who by the way, hasn't moved out of the young inu hanyou's arms yet. "So, Inu Yasha, where is the rest of the crew?"

"They are back at Kaede's village, relaxing. Ready to head that way, Gome?" But before she could answer a scent reached him on the breeze. He was sniffing the air and he didn't like what or who he was smelling.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, quietly, scanning the clearing.

Shiori answered, her hand on her sword, "Not what, but who? His royal iciness himself along with Kil Kai, a toad, Rin, a dragon and a female snow youkai. The female smells very familiar."

"What do you think they want?" Kagome was a little tense now.

"We just want to talk, if that is alright?" Kil Kai answered, smiling, walking towards them from the forest on the other side of the clearing. Upon seeing Shiori he pushed aside the talk with Aisu from his mind for a short time. It still nagged at the back of his mind though.

Shiori relaxed a little, enough to smile. Her smile grew bigger when she saw Rin running right for her. "Well, what have we here? Someone let a pixie out." She braced herself just before Rin launched herself at her.

"I'm no pixie, I'm just Rin. And I'm happy to see you," Rin said, tightly hugging Shiori.

"I'm glad to see you, too, munchkin. What are you doing out and about?"

"We were on our way to see you," Rin answered.

Shiori, Kagome and Inu Yasha watched as the rest of the group come out of the forest. But only Shiori and Kagome were shocked when they saw Aisu.

Kagome was the first to ask, "Is that who I think it is?"

Kil Kai answered, a little puzzled by their reactions. "This is the Lady Aisu, clan leader of the Black Rose Clan of snow youkai."

"That would be a yes, Kagome, that is who you were thinking," Shiori quipped back, staring at one of the greatest leaders of her clan. Shiori's grandmother.

"Do you know of me," Aisu asked in a quiet tone, even more curious now. She could feel miko powers coming from Kagome, but she was also sensing a familiar demon aura from Shiori. 'Who is the girl? Why does she feel familiar?'

Shiori bowed from her neck, still holding Rin, "I know of you, milady. I have heard much and I am very honored to meet you."

"Thank you," Aisu replied, returning the short neck bow, by doing this she was acknowledging Shiori as a possible equal.

"Where were you going?" Rin asked.

"We were going to Kaede's village to meet up with the rest of the gang. We just got back from talking to someone about a little problem that I've been having." She glanced at Sesshomaru briefly, before returning her attention to Rin.

Sesshomaru, while keeping his ever stoic expression, was amused at Shiori calling their dream walking 'a little problem.' But he didn't say anything, he just let Rin ask all the questions. She would get them answered better than he would and he would still learn what he wanted to know.

"What kind of problem," Rin asked, not realizing the trouble that one question could cause.

Shiori just smiled and answered, "Well, it's guy trouble, Rin, and that can be a bit complicated."

"Why?"

"Because guys can be a pain in the butt, no matter how good looking they are," she smiled, then realized that she just inadvertently called Sesshomaru good looking. 'Great, just inflate his ego more,' she thought. She refused to even glance his way, instead, "How about we get going? Maybe you can play with Shippou and the other kids in the village for a little while."

Rin's face lit up, "I can play with Shippou? Really?"

Kagome smiled at the excited child. "Yes, Rin, I'm he would like that. Besides, I'm sure we have to let everyone else restock before we can head out. Right, Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha smiled at her and nodded. Then he surprised Kagome even more by taking her hand and began walking back to the village. With Shiori smiling at the two.

"Does he like Lady Kagome?" Rin whispered.

"Yes, he does, munchkin," Shiori answered.

"But, won't people be mean because he's a hanyou and she's a miko?" she asked innocently, reminding Shiori of the time she was currently in.

Shiori stopped and looked at Rin. "I'm sure people would be mean and it's because they don't understand. See, I've noticed that people and youkai alike here feel that there is no place for hanyous like Inu Yasha or myself. They fear us because of what we are. Just as they fear and despise each other."

"But why? Why do people and youkai hate each other and hanyous?"

"It's for a lot of different reasons, munchkin. You know, I asked my father that same question."

"Really? What did he say?" Rin asked.

"He said that youkai feel hanyous are beneath them, weak but some feared that the hanyous will become more powerful than they are. They also fear that they would be bred out by humans and hanyous. The humans fear youkai and hanyous because they _are_ more powerful than humans. They fear that they would be killed because they were seen as weak. Does that help you understand a little," Shiori explained.

Rin had a scowl on her face. "Yes, but that's all wrong. They should all learn to get along not fear each other."

Shiori smiled and offered her hand to Rin so they could finish their trek to Kaede's village. "From your lips to the Great Kami's ears, little one," she prayed.

They continued their walk with a quiet trio of youkai trailing behind. They were especially quiet because of what Shiori said to answer Rin's questions. She was right in so many ways whether either side wanted to admit it or not.

AN: And again, I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I hope you like this chapter. LOL I hope this chapter is enjoyed by my loyal readers. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more! just kidding, please review.

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, **ninjawarrior4life**, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	25. Chapter 24: The Cat's Out of the Bag

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own **Shiori, Miyu**-Guardian-mother to Shiori** & Koshin Hakogami-**snow youkai from modern Japan-father to Shiori**, Kil Kai**-another snow demon from feudal times & **Aisu**-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

AN: The _She_ that I am referring to in this is the _Goddess_, I thought that I would put 'she' in italics & capitalize, instead of writing 'Goddess' all the time.

AN: Since my editor is been very busy lately, I've done my own review of this chapter & hopefully I didn't miss anything.

And thanks to those that read & review, especially to **karla **thanks, that means a lot to me that you like my work, I enjoy hearing from you & all my readers. The baby is doing fine, btw, already in a walker at 6 months, they grow so fast. **MyDaemonRyusan** good luck on your story, I hope it turns out great. Sometimes people can think of the almost the same ideas, good luck & thanks for your review. :-) Hope I keep you all interested in this story. The reviews mean a lot. Enjoy!

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**taiyoukai**-demon lord

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**Chapter 24: The Cat's Out of the Bag**

The large group arrived at the village amid genuine greetings from the villagers. This surprised the two snow youkai. Never have they been so openly greeted by humans before except the ones that live in their territory. What surprised them was the sight of a young kitsune kit and a small fire neko playing a game of chase with the village children.

When Rin saw the children, she released Shiori's hand and darted toward the group.

Sesshomaru was watching the group of children closely, waiting to see what they would do. But, nothing untoward happened, the children just smiled and let Rin join in their game, explaining the rules. She was accepted, no questions asked. Sesshomaru mentally let out a sigh and relaxed just a bit.

The other villagers were going about their daily lives, stopping to greet the familiar ones in the group and glancing at the unfamiliar ones. They figured that if they were with the inu hanyou, the young miko and young guardian then they would accept them.

The group arrived at Kaede's hut to the sound of a slap and a loud, "**HENTAI!**"

"I see Miroku is 'courting' Sango," Shiori laughed while she entered the little hut.

Sango looked up as the door flap was moved aside to reveal her newly acquired friend. She smiled, "Hi, I'm glad you're back. Did you get the answers you were looking for back home?"

"Well, let's just say that I got some answers, but not exactly the ones I was looking for," Shiori answered, a bit unhappy.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. It is something that can be cleared up, right?"

"Not exactly. I'm sure it can be, but I have to see the Goddess herself to get her to put an end to the dreams," Shiori answered, putting her bags down by the back wall. "Where is Kaede? I need to talk to her and Miroku."

"She's out in the herb garden picking herbs. Why? What is wrong?" Sango asked, a little worried.

"Nothing really wrong, but something that I will need her and Miroku to help me with. I'm heading to the herb garden then." She walked out of the hut, not really paying attention and almost walked right into Sesshomaru's chest plate. "Hey! Will you stomp your feet or clap your hands? Something, anything to let a body know you're there! I hate it when youkai try to sneak up on me."

"I didn't know that I was sneaking up on you," he said with a smirk, watching her grit her teeth and then turn around to walk off. He could also see that she held her wings rather stiffly in the air. He decided to follow her.

She felt him following her, but tried to ignore him, thinking that he would get bored and turn back around. No luck, he followed her to the village herb garden where Lady Kaede was working.

Kaede felt the presence of the young Guardian and a very powerful taiyoukai. She looked up and was very surprised to see who the taiyoukai was that was following Shiori. 'Now this is interesting,' she thought, standing up to wait for the odd couple to reach her. "Well, what can I do for ye two?"

Shiori smiled at the old miko and bowed to show respect. "Kaede, we need to talk, I have been alerted to the presence of a new Guardian and I will need you, Kagome and Miroku to help access her power and how long she has till her powers break free of the binding spell."

This was slightly interesting to Sesshomaru. 'Another Guardian? I wonder why this one was bound? Was it because this one was uncontrollable?'

"Where is this one and why were they bound?" Kaede asked, curious.

"I'll tell you when we get Miroku, I want to let everyone know who this child is," Shiori answered.

Kaede was surprised. "A child! How did you find out it was a child? Do you know where this child is?"

Shiori took a deep breath. "Yes, I do and I don't think she has a whole lot of time left before her powers break through the binding spell."

"Well then, shall we head back to my home so we can find out what to do?" Kaede picked up her basket of herbs and began walking back to her hut with the silent pair close behind.

When they reached to hut, everyone was outside talking about where they may go next to try to locate the last few shards of the Shikon no Tama. Everyone stopped when the Kaede, Shiori and Sesshomaru arrived.

Miroku was the first to speak, "I was told that you will be needing my assistance, Lady Shiori. I am all yours." This earned him a heated glare from Sango.

Shiori smiled and tried to suppress her laughter. It worked but her wings shook a little with the effort. "I appreciate your offer, Miroku, but I don't need that kind of help. Besides, trying to help me in that way would be hazardous to your health."

Miroku turned and saw the murderous expression on Sango's face, then turned back to reply calmly, "I see your point. So, what do you need my help with?"

Shiori asked everyone to get comfortable then took another deep breath and began. "While I was back home, I discovered some very interesting things. One, is that Kagura was correct, Naraku is after the Hell's Gate Jewel and if he gets possession of it and uses it, we're screwed. He will have the power to control the very demons from Hell. The one's that the Christians were right about. If that happens the world will be finished and we will have Hell on Earth."

"Then, we must stop this monster before he can get his hands on the Hell's Gate Jewel," Lady Aisu stated.

"Well, there is one problem with that," Shiori explained, "We have to let him get it and use it to open the portal in order to be able to destroy it, permanently."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. "Is that not what you are trying to stop him from doing?"

"It sound insane, but it is the only way to ensure that the Hell's Gate Jewel is destroyed. See, the Jewel is vulnerable when the gate is opened and there is only one way to destroy it and seal the gateway for all time."

Everyone waited for her to elaborate but she was content to leave it there. Kagome was pleading with Shiori, with her eyes, to continue her explanation.

Shiori sighed, "The only way to accomplish this task is with the blood of a very powerful Guardian."

"How much are we talking about here? A little? A lot," Inu Yasha asked, he noticed the tension between the two cousins and he was concerned.

"No, Inu Yasha, the blood needed will be from the death of the Guardian. A Guardian's death is what is needed to destroy the Hell's Gate Jewel and seal the gateway. Nothing less."

"Then what about this new Guardian that Kagome mentioned you found?" Sango asked.

"New is just about right, Sango. This Guardian has been well hidden for several years now, by her mother. Before dying from a bandit raid, her mother used the last of her strength to bind her little girl's powers in the hope that she could protect her child until the Goddess found her. Unfortunately, the Goddess was not the one to find the girl. Another happened to chance finding her." She paused and tried her best not to glance at Sesshomaru.

"Who is this young Guardian, child?" Kaede asked, "Where can we find her?" At that moment Shippou and Rin came running up to the group with Kirara in her arms. They were smiling and laughing, but stopped when they caught the solemn expressions of the adults.

"What's wrong? Why is everyone so quiet?" Rin asked, looking from face to face, then she stopped at Shiori's.

Shiori turned to face Rin and knelt down to eye level with the sweet, little girl. "Right here." This was said softly as she watched Rin closely, sending out her power to test the binding spell put on the child years ago. Everyone was shocked into total silence.

This unnerved Rin a bit. Then, her eyes widen as she felt something that she couldn't quite describe. But what puzzled her the most was that she felt an answering spark inside herself. It was weak, but only because it was being contained, though she did feel a few cracks in the container. "What am I, Shiori? Why can I feel you?" she asked softly.

"Because you are like me, munchkin. You are a Guardian and it's time you started training, to unlock your gifts," Shiori smiled softly to the surprised little girl.

"What are you talking about, woman," Sesshomaru asked, quietly, angry at what Shiori was telling him. How could Rin be a Guardian? She has been with him for three years and he has never sense anything from her. She was only a little, ningen girl. But as he waited for an answer, he began to sense something different from Rin. At first, he thought that it was coming from Shiori, but he realized this was not as strong. He could tell it had great potential, though.

Shiori answered without taking her eyes off of Rin. "It's possible because her mother was one of us. She married and left the Goddess's temple. She bore a child, a little girl, who had enormous potential. We are allowed to strike out on our own when the time is right. The Goddess doesn't believe in controlling us like that. So, she was allowed to leave and marry. When her little girl showed signs of being one of us, she would have taken her to the temple. But, that was not to be. She did what she felt she had to do to protect her baby."

"Why do you need us, Lady Shiori?" Miroku asked, still amazed.

Sesshomaru answered, "She'll need someone to be there when she uses her powers for the first time." This caused Shiori to spin around and stare at him. "I am right, aren't I?"

"Yes, but how do you know?" she asked, watching him closely.

"Because, I was somehow there when you first used your powers. It was against a large, lizard youkai," he answered, watching her closely. "You were around three years of age. You were with your parents on a picnic."

Shiori listened to him in shock, but then a memory began to surface. She was three years old again, she relived that day, but something caught her eye. Something white, tall, long hair. She looked at the Western Lord with wide eyes. She saw him, when she was only a small child. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I do not know, but if you know who has the answers then maybe we should talk to them," he quietly suggested.

"You're damn right we will, but first we need to get Rin ready first." She turned to Miroku, Kaede and Kagome. It was time to get Rin ready and leave to have it out with a certain, pesky Goddess!

AN: And again, I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I hope you like this chapter. LOL I hope this chapter is enjoyed by my loyal readers. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more! just kidding, please review.

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, **ninjawarrior4life**, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	26. Chapter 25: Things Interrupted

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own **Shiori, Miyu**-Guardian-mother to Shiori** & Koshin Hakogami-**snow youkai from modern Japan-father to Shiori**, Kil Kai**-another snow demon from feudal times & **Aisu**-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

AN: The _She_ that I am referring to in this is the _Goddess_, I thought that I would put 'she' in italics & capitalize, instead of writing 'Goddess' all the time.

AN: Since my editor is been very busy lately, I've done my own review of this chapter & hopefully I didn't miss anything.

And thanks to those that read & review, especially toTurquois Girl,I don't want to give too much awaysoplease justbear with me & I hope you like this new chapter. :-) Hope I keep you all interested in this story. The reviews mean a lot. Enjoy!

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**taiyoukai**-demon lord

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**Previously:**

"Why do you need us, Lady Shiori?" Miroku asked, still amazed.

Sesshomaru answered, "She'll need someone to be there when she uses her powers for the first time." This caused Shiori to spin around and stare at him. "I am right, aren't I?"

"Yes, but how do you know?" she asked, watching him closely.

"Because, I was somehow there when you first used your powers. It was against a large, lizard youkai," he answered, watching her closely. "You were around three years of age. You were with your parents on a picnic."

Shiori listened to him in shock, but then a memory began to surface. She was three years old again, she relived that day, but something caught her eye. Something white, tall, long hair. She looked at the Western Lord with wide eyes. She saw him, when she was only a small child. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I do not know, but if you know who has the answers then maybe we should talk to them," he quietly suggested.

"You're damn right we will, but first we need to get Rin ready first." She turned to Miroku, Kaede and Kagome. It was time to get Rin ready and leave to have it out with a certain, pesky Goddess!

**Chapter 25: Things Interrupted**

Taking one thing at a time, Shiori took a deep breath and knelt down in front of Rin again with a smiled. "Hey, would you take a walk with me? We need to check out the binding spell."

"Who's coming with us?" Rin asked, a little afraid of what could happen after hearing what Shiori and Sesshomaru said.

"Well, Kagome, Kaede and Miroku. I need their help in checking out your binding spell . Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that nothing is going to happen. You may or may not feel anything, but that is what we are going to try to find out," Shiori answered, smiling.

Rin nodded her head. "But, can Sesshomaru-sama come with us?"

"I'm sorry, but not yet, munchkin. Remember I said, 'I don't **think **anything is going to happen.' I could be wrong and the binding spell could break while we're checking it. I don't want any of our youkai friends near you if that happens. Just call me cautious."

"Could I hurt him by accident?" Rin looked worried. She didn't want to hurt her adopted youkai father, she loved him too much. And she knew that he cared about her, too, even if he didn't show it.

Shiori sat down on the ground and pulled Rin to her side, ignoring everyone around them to concentrate on the worried child. "It's possible, Rin, I won't lie to you, but as you train and practice, you make it harder to have an accident like that. You understand?" She watched as the little girl nodded her head. "Now, learning to control something that is a part of you is hard and takes time, but it is worth it. So, don't forget to practice your control. That way you can be around your Sesshomaru-sama and any other youkai friends you have without being afraid of hurting them. Like me, Kagome, Kaede and Miroku. We can be around youkai without harming them unless we want to because we have learned control of our abilities. You can, too."

Rin smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll work very hard."

Shiori tapped Rin's nose playfully and smiled. "That's my girl. I knew you were a tough kid. Now, let's go for a walk and take a look at what's going on with you and your mother's spell." With that said, the two stood up and turned to the other three that would join them. Kaede already grabbed a few little bags of herbs and a small pot. Miroku held a cast iron kettle and a bag over his shoulder of things that Kaede felt they may need. Kagome smiled at Rin.

"Ready for a walk in the woods? I think it's a fine day for one, don't you, Rin?" Kagome asked.

Rin smiled back and nodded. Then she turned to Sesshomaru, "I'll be back soon, Sesshomaru-sama."

He nodded his head in response and turned his eyes to Shiori. They stared at each other for a couple of heartbeats, then he said in a smooth voice, "I trust you will keep her safe?"

Shiori replied,while walking by him back into Kaede's hut to grab her black bag, "As if she were my own, Fluffy. So, don't worry." Then on her way back, she felt the urge to turn and blow him a kiss, then tease, "Don't wait up, dear, I don't know how long we'll be."

Sesshomaru felt a strong urge to smile at her little tease, but supressed it with his iron control. He didn't like how this one disrespectful woman could get under his skin. He knew that he needed to stop letting this woman effect him at all. Though he did enjoy that kiss they shared while dream walking.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha called walking up to her.

"Yeah."

"Becareful, and I'll be here if you need me," he said with a light blush and a smile.

"Thanks, Inu Yasha, and I'll be careful, I promise. Don't worry, just relax," she replied, smiling up at him.

He nodded his head and stepped back and watched her head off towards the woods.

Miroku smiled at Sango and followed the little procession. The little group received waves and greetings from the villagers they passed on their way out of the village.

As soon as they were gone, everyone began to settle down and wait. Sesshomaru turned to look at his brother, then he walked to a tree that would put him down wind of the village.

Inu Yasha caught the look from his older brother and sighed. He walked up to him and asked, "What is your problem now, Sesshomaru?"

Without looking up at him, Sesshomaru answered, "You are, little brother. Your very existance is my problem. That and the fact that you have father's great sword. It should have been mine."

Inu Yasha surprised his brother and Sango by just sighing. "Would it have made a difference if I had been born a pure blooded youkai like you and father? That I was born of your mother not just your father? And that father had left you is great sword and left me with the Tenseiga?"

Sesshomaru still refused to look at his brother. "If you were a pure blood then I would not see too much of a problem with you. I wouldn't go so far as to want you and I to share a mother. And, yes, if I had gotten your sword and you had mine. But, I don't see how you could change that, little brother."

"You know, I wanted to be a full youkai for a long time, just so I could win your approval of me. I wanted it so bad that I couldn't think of anything else, but you know what," he waited to see if he had Sesshomaru's attention. "I don't think I need nor want your approval. I've outgrown that need, so if you want to continue fighting for father's sword that's fine with me. I just ask that we wait till we have dealt with Naraku. Then, we can get back to trying to kill each other. Deal?"

This caught Sesshomaru's attention and he was focused on Inu Yasha before he was finished with his little speech. In a way, he was proud of his little brother, but again this was nothing that he would ever dream of admitting outloud. He just watched as his usually rash, hot-tempered younger brother, having said his piece, just turn around and walk away. He saw how the taijiya stepped up to him and whisper how proud she was of him. He caught the small grin from the hanyou before he walked to a nearby tree and settled himself on one of its branches facing the direction his miko had just gone.

"Now, that is a very interesting young man," Kil Kai mentioned, having witnessed the interaction between the Taisho brothers.

"Why do you say that?"

"I have heard a lot about him and his brash attitude. I'm surprised that he was so calm. It was like a different young man, don't you agree?"

"I agree that something has made the whelp decide to act like a Taisho instead of a baka," Sesshomaru said, the glancing out of the corner of his eyes at Kil Kai, "But that is all I will admit to."

Supressing a smile, Kil Kai said, "Of course. Well, I think I will see what there is to see in this village." With that, he got up and dusted off his hakamas and began to stroll down the main thoroughfair of the village accepting and returning greetings from the villagers.

Aisu went to strike up a conversation with Sango, asking questions about the taijiya clans and how they began. The two females seem to get along just fine and were comparing information and fighting techniques.

But, try as he might, Sesshomaru could not take his mind off of what was going on with his little Rin. '_My _little Rin?' he thought. Then after a few heartbeats, 'Yes, she is. I've taken care of her for the better part of three years now and I wouldn't change having her with me. I see her as a daughter.' He wore a small self-depreciating smile on his face. 'I have finally let a human into my life and I don't regret it one bit. Could I fall even more?' He didn't think so, but then a woman with long, blue steaked black hair, ice blue eyes, a confident tilt to her chin and a small smile popped into his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed. 'Why would I even be interested in a woman like that? She's rude, outspoken, disrespectful, cocky, and a mysterious woman. Shimatta! I think I'm going crazy.'

The feeling of power breathing along his skin brought him out of his musings. He looked around and noticed that the rest of group had also felt it. He noticed that his brother's ears peak up and were turned towards the direction the group had gone. He was still, trying to listen and smell to find out what was going on. Then there was something that sounded like an explosion coming from deeper in the woods. And without saying a word, everyone near Kaede's hut took off towards the explosion. Kil Kai had just been walking back to the hut when the explosion went off.

As they drew closed, they could hear the sounds of metal on metal and the other sounds that warned of a battle ahead. Sango and Kirara were the first to break though the tree line that surrounded the clearing. Only to find that her friends were fighting what appeared to be a group of disgusting pig youkai. She was looking for Miroku first.

He was standing back to back with Shiori and Kagome who had their swords out trying to keep the youkai away from Kaede and Rin, who were in the middle. Kaede was holding Rin, trying to keep her calm.

Sango wasted no time to join the little group with Kirara to help battle the youkai. She hadn't been fighting for a few seconds before the rest arrived.

The look on Sesshomaru's face was mirrored by his younger brother, both faces promising death to the fools that dared to threaten what was theirs. They flew into the thick of the pig youkai, swords drawn, bringing death to unsuspecting group.

AN: And again, I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I hope you like this chapter. LOL I hope this chapter is enjoyed by my loyal readers. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review. Or I won't write any more! just kidding, please review.

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, **ninjawarrior4life**, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	27. Chapter 26: Impressing a Taiyoukai

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own **Shiori, Miyu**-Guardian-mother to Shiori** & Koshin Hakogami-**snow youkai from modern Japan-father to Shiori**, Kil Kai**-another snow demon from feudal times & **Aisu**-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

AN: The _She_ that I am referring to in this is the _Goddess_, I thought that I would put 'she' in italics & capitalize, instead of writing 'Goddess' all the time.

I know this is unusual for me to post another chapter up this quickly, but my Muse was getting impatient with me. So, what can you do when your Muse won't leave you alone? LOL And as always, thanks to those who read & enjoy my story. I had 96 hits on my last chapter. YAY! Thanks **Karla**, I can understand how busy you are, but I love to hear from you. I'm glad you still like my story. And I love to here from all those that review. . :-) Hope I keep you all interested in this story. The reviews mean a lot to me, so pretty please drop me a line. Enjoy!

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**taiyoukai**-demon lord

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**Previously:**

The feeling of power breathing along his skin brought Sesshomaru out of his musings. He looked around and noticed that the rest of group had also felt it. He noticed that his brother's ears peaked up and were turned towards the direction the others had gone. He was still, trying to listen and smell to find out what was going on. Then there was something that sounded like an explosion coming from deeper in the woods. And without saying a word, everyone near Kaede's hut took off towards the explosion. Kil Kai had just been walking back to the hut when the explosion went off.

As they drew closer, they could hear the sounds of metal on metal and the other sounds that warned of a battle ahead. Sango and Kirara were the first to break through the tree line that surrounded the clearing. Only to find that her friends were fighting what appeared to be a group of disgusting pig youkai. She was looking for Miroku first.

He was standing back to back with Shiori and Kagome who had their swords out trying to keep the youkai away from Kaede and Rin, who were in the middle. Kaede was holding Rin, trying to keep her calm.

Sango wasted no time to join the little group with Kirara to help battle the youkai. She hadn't been fighting for a few seconds before the rest arrived.

The look on Sesshomaru's face was mirrored by his younger brother, both faces promising death to the fools that dared to threaten what was theirs. They flew into the thick of the pig youkai, swords drawn, bringing death to unsuspecting group.

**Chapter 26: Impressing a Taiyoukai**

The little group had been getting ready to test Rin's binding when all of a sudden a large group of smelly, disorganized pig youkai came out of the surrounding forest, effectively surrounding the group. The group was large enough to almost be a clan.

Immediately, Kaede and Rin were placed in the middle of Kagome, Miroku and Shiori. These three had weapons out and ready for a fight.

One of the pigs snorted, "Hhmmm. Looks like we have found some delicious looking humans. Why don't we capture them and have ourselves a little feast?"

The others in the large group snorted with laughter and approval. Then the ring leader spoke again.

"Put down those little weapons and come along quietly. We promise to make your deaths quick and painless," he snorted with laughter. "We'll also take those shards you have with you as well."

"I believe we'll go with option B," Shiori said keeping an eye on the youkai in her field of vision.

"And what would be option B?" the pig leader asked, humoring her, thinking that the humans would be no match for them.

"It would be the one where we kick your asses and go home in time for a cup of tea," she answered. "Now, I have a suggestion for you, turn around and go back where you came from. If not, then you will die here today. The choice is yours."

This caused the pig youkai to laugh. "Why would we leave?"

"Well, you must be blind," Rin shouted from the center of the little group. "You're facing a monk, two mikos and a Guardian. You'd do well to turn around and leave, you dirty piggies!"

"Really? Well, I think that we can take on a few humans. I don't think that they could take on all of us," the ring leader snorted, causing his group to laugh.

Kagome glanced at her cousin, "What do you want to do?"

Shiori held up one fist, calling her purifying power to it. The pig youkai stopped laughing, having felt the build up. "I think I'm in the mood to kick a little ass." With that said, she unleased a powerful blast that plowed through part of the group and set off a loud explosion. Then the fight was on. The pig youkai began swarming the three protectors. Kaede held Rin and tried to keep her calm because her Guardian powers were straining at her mother's binding spell.

This was how the rest of the group found them. Taking on the large group of filthy youkai. Sango and Kirara joined the three protectors first. When they joined the fight, Kaede asked Kirara if she would get her and Rin to safety so the others could fight.

Kirara agreed and took the two humans high into the air, out of range of battle. She didn't take them to the village because she didn't want them to try to follow and possibly destroy the village.

"Let me go, Priestess Kaede," Rin struggled, "I can help them."

"Hush now, child, you're powers are trying to break out, but they are not ready yet and neither are ye. The time will come for you to join in the fighting, but this is not that time. Up here, they can fight and not worry that you will be hurt or captured. Just let them deal with this, for now," Kaede chided kindly.

Rin was forced to stay out of the way and watch her new friends below. Then she heard two loud roars and turned to see her Sesshomaru-sama and Inu Yasha join the fray. She could tell that her lord was very angry and he was showing no mercy to the stupid pig youkai.

Sesshomaru could not explain it. When he saw the group of pigs trying to get to Rin, he was overcome with rage. No one hurts what is his. **No one!** But it was not only the threat to Rin that set off the taiyoukai. It was the large group that was beginning to surround Shiori that set off his beast. He was cutting a swath through the pigs to get to her only to stop and watch her in action.

Shiori saw that she was cut off from the rest of the group and smiled. "Gotcha." She stabbed Winter's Kiss into the group at her feet and threw a hard side kick with her left leg, taking out the pig on that side. Then with her right arm, grabbed the arm of the demon on that side and threw him into his comrades. One came up behind her and grabbed her arms, trying to hold her still. She moved a couple of inches to the left, just enough to bring her left fist down and hit with all her might into the pig's groin. Causing a loud, very high pitched squeal to escape before he fell to the group, incapacitated. She then let loose a right front kick and hit the one in front of her in the chin, breaking his neck. She was moving fast and deadly, it was like watching a Jet Li movie. She was even deadlier when Winter's Kiss was back in her hand.

When he was able to look her way, Sesshomaru was stunned. Then, he was taking on two pig demons. He, of course, wasn't even breaking a sweat. He was able to watch her between bouts.

Inu Yasha had taken out three demons as soon as he entered the fight. **"NO ONE HURTS MY KAGOME!"** he shouted. He turned to make sure she was okay and found two trying to sneak up behind her. She was fighting off one in front of her with swords. He jumped behind her, with his back to her and fought the other two.

Kagome had felt the aura of the two trying to sneak up behind her and tensed. But then, she felt a familiar aura and a broad back pressed to hers. She knew that she could now concentrate on the pig youkai in front of her and that Inu Yasha would take care of any that came up behind her. This is what she wanted more than anything, to be able to fight along side him and not be a burden. She met the pig youkai head on with renewed courage and strength, know her hanyou was with her.

Miroku and Sango were finishing up the group that had tried to attack them. The pig youkai were not paying too much attention to who they were fighting, because they failed to notice the uniform of a taijiya. They didn't stand a chance against her. Miroku was using his holy staff and his sutras to battle the youkai coming at him. Aisu was using her sword against those foolish enough to get in her way. She didn't let any of them get close to her. She ended up back to back with Kil Kai.

All of a sudden, Rin screamed and the smell of powerful hanyou blood filled the clearing. Sesshomaru turned in the direction of the smell and found Shiori down on one knee with a knife sticking out of the front of her right thigh. She had gone down but she was still trying to fight off the remaining youkai. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and before he could stop himself, he let out another anger filled roar.

Before he got a few feet, he felt a large charge of power coming from Shiori. The rest of the group did as well and they had a pretty good idea what that meant.

Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha and began pulling him out of the clearing. They were followed by Kil Kai and Aisu. Sesshomaru just stood there and watched Shiori begin to glow a bright blue. Then, the glow left her in a large pulsating wave that turned the pig youkai, that were too foolish to run, into dust. They barely had time to squeal in surprise.

Sesshomaru saw the wave heading straight for him, even felt it flow over him, but he was not hurt. He felt warm, protected. He turned to Shiori and met her gaze dead on. In that moment, he knew that she was the one that protected him from the blast. She was able to destroy and protect, even in pain and getting weak from blood loss. After the wave left the clearing, he watched her shoulders slump and her breathing becoming heavy. But she stood up and remained standing, looking around for more pig youkai. She barely glanced at him as he appeared by her side.

And he was by her side in the blink of an eye. Just in time to see her spin around in the opposite and reach out her left arm. She caught a pig youkai and without waiting, she snapped his neck. She just watched it slowly fall forward, unmoving.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her and heard her mumble numbly, "I think I need a nap." Then she began to fall forward. She didn't hit the ground. She was caught by Sesshomaru, who stood there for a few heartbeats, staring down at her.

This was just enough time for the rest of the group to rejoin him. Kirara landed and Kaede was able to walk over to the young woman. She tried to examine her, when she heard a low growl of warning coming from the taiyoukai. She was unfazed by this and simply said, "I have to check her, Lord Sesshomaru. I promise not to cause her anymore pain than necessary."

He nodded and allowed the old miko to do her job. Shiori groaned when her leg was examined by Kaede's gentle touch, but remained still, slightly conscious.

Kaede turned to Kagome, "Her wound will need to be cleaned and dressed. Though I'm surprised she is like this. She seemed to fair much better after the attack of the snake youkai."

"I think it is because of what she did with her powers. She released a great deal of power that did two very different jobs," Kagome answered, thoughtful, more than a little worried about her cousin.

"I see, maybe the blood loss also added to the problem," Kaede said, equally thoughtful.

"What do you mean," Inu Yasha asked, curious. He had moved to stand close to Kagome.

"She purified the youkai attacking her, but at the same time protected your brother," Kagome began with her answer. "She did two things at once. I've never heard of her doing that before. With humans, we don't have to worry about protecting them when we purify evil. But, she didn't want to purify him along with the others," Kagome answered, watching as Shiori began to stir.

"We need to get her back to my hut so I can pull out that knife and wrap her leg," Kaede said, straightening up from a crouch.

Having heard this, Shiori pushed a little out of Sesshomaru's arms, leaned back and grabbed the knife. Without a second thought, she yanked the knife free from her thigh. "Damnit! That always hurts!" She was breathing through the pain, trying to stand up. She then took her outer shirt, twisted it and tied it around her thigh. "Okay," she said to the surprised group, "let's go back to the village." She began to shuffle out of the clearing, Kagome taking her arm to help steady her.

"Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru called out, not moving forward. He was watching the young woman while unting the stays on his armor.

Inu Yasha looked at his aniki, puzzled, but was even more shocked when he heard his aniki's request.

"Take my armor so I can carry her back to the old miko's hut. I don't want to cut her with it," he said, his stoic mask firmly in place, as if he were talking about the weather.

Inu Yasha was speechless but nodded his head. He walked over to his aniki and began to help undo the rest of the ties holding the armor in place. When it was off, he held on to it, deciding that he would carry it for him and not grumble.

Everyone just stared in surprise as the stoic inu lord walked up behind the two women and picked up Shiori to carry her bridal fashion back to Kaede's hut. He never looked back at anyone except Rin.

The others quickly followed him, silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Also, a little in shock at the out of character actions of the Lord of the West.

"I think I can walk back on my own, Fluffy," she protested softly, her eyes fluttering, trying to stay awake. She hated to admit it, but she was a little dizzy from the blood loss. Even a powerful hanyou is affected by something as simple as blood loss.

"That I can see, but let's just not chance you falling on your face getting there," he quipped, looking straight ahead.

"It won't be the first time I fell on my face, nor will it be the last. I can make it under my own steam, Fluffy, just put me down," she was trying to sit up in his arms.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and let her down. As soon as he took away his support and she tried to take a step, she fell flat on her face. He heard a frustrated growl and watched as she struggled to stand up. She made to her knees before her thigh burned from the wound. **"SHIMATA!" **She slammed her fist into the ground, trying to vent her frustration and her inability to walk.

He watched her for a few seconds more, then bent down and scooped her up again. "Now, maybe you won't be so stubborn?" He could tell she was sulking and for a fleeting second thought it was cute.

"I hate being weak," she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Without looking at her, "You are not weak, far from it. You handled yourself quite well."

She looked up at him with mild surprise. "I think I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks."

He nodded his head in acceptance. They continued on until Rin came up beside them.

"Are you okay, Shiori?"

"I'll live, munchkin. Don't worry," she smiled down at the little girl.

"I won't, because Sesshomaru-sama is going to take care of you," beamed the little girl, causing the taiyoukai to sigh.

Shiori stifled a laugh, causing the stoic lord to look down at her. "Nothing, really."

He kept staring at her and she finally said what struck her as funny.

"I was picturing you playing nursemaid, Fluffy. Somehow that doesn't quite work." Then she began to yawn, just feet from Kaede's hut.

Sesshomaru was silent when he felt her head fall onto his collarbone, close to his neck. Next thing he was listening to was even breathing, which indicated that she was asleep. He was amazed at how much control she had over her powers. Only someone with total control could unleash that much power with two very different purposes. He was impressed. He was also trying to ignore the feel of her warm breath on his neck. It was distracting, causing goosebumps and little tingles to shot through him. Though, none of the effects showed on his face. His stoic mask firmly in place.

He waited as Rin moved the door flap so he could enter the hut without disturbing the sleeping woman in his arms. He stood off to the side and waited for the rest of the group to enter the hut. He silently admitted that he enjoyed holding her, try as he might to deny it. The one thing he didn't like was why he was smelling her blood. His eyes tinged red a little at the thought of the youkai that stabbed her. If she hadn't killed that trash, he would have. 'Where did this come from? Why do I feel this way towards this woman?'

"If you would, Lord Sesshomaru, lay her here so I can take a better look at her leg," Kaede said as she entered the hut and stepped onto the raised floor.

He nodded and tried to lay the sleeping woman on the mat on the floor, but she had a hold on his haori. He couldn't get her to release it, so he lifted her and sat on the mat instead, cradling her.

Kaede just shrugged and went about gathering medicinal herbs to mash into a poultice along with those to make into a healing tea.

Kagome was the next to enter the hut and asked, "What do you want me to do, Kaede?"

"We need to get to her wound. Any suggestions on how to get to it?"

Shiori stirred and mumbled, "Cut the jeans or take them off. Dealer's choice."

Kagome nodded and went to shift Shiori to undo the pants. Unfortunately, the movement caused Shiori to inhale deeply because of the pain the material caused as it rubbed against the wound. Kagome appeared to be thinking when Sesshomaru took and ran his index claw around the top, right thigh of the jeans, just above the wound. Kagome was surprised but was able to pull the pant leg down to get to the wound.

The others were just outside the hut, not wanting to crowd the four inside. There was plenty of room, Miroku and Inu Yasha helped to add on to the hut about a year ago. They were just staying out of the way.

Kaede was mashing the herbs together and Kagome had gotten her med kit out of her bag. She began to clean the wound and the surrounding area.

Shiori was awake again and leaning against the quiet taiyoukai. She was examining the wound herself. "Hey, could you get my big black bag for me, Kags? I have some extra stuff in my kit that will help this."

Kagome nodded and gave her the black bag.

Sesshomaru watched as she began rifling through it. He couldn't see the bottom of the bag. It was pitch black inside.

Having remembered who she was using as a pillow, she mentioned, "It is spelled. Given to me by a friend."

"Spelled how?" he asked.

"I can pack as much stuff as I want into it and it nevers gets heavy or run out of room. The one who worked the spell was a Fey from Ireland. It was a thank you for helping with a rampaging dragon," she answered, smiling. Then she stopped and turned her head, "You know, you don't have to stay in here? I can just prop up against the wall."

"I'm comfortable," he quipped back quietly, his mouth next to her ear so the other two in the hut didn't hear him. He felt the little shiver that he caused run through the woman in his lap. He was more than a little pleased with her reaction.

But she stiffend and whispered back calmly, "Suit yourself. You do what you want to do."

"I intend to, little one," and he barely stopped himself from smiling when she snapped her head to the side to stare at him in surprise, having heard a double enuendo.

"I thought I told you never to call me that?"

"But, you just said I could do what I want," he unexpectedly teased.

She just rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him. The key word 'tried.' He wasn't making that easy.

He didn't know where this sudden urge to tease her came from, but he was enjoying it. He even leaned his chin on her shoulder so he could try to see what was in her bag. He laughed inwardly when he heard her huff in irritation.

She found what she was looking for and leaned over to set the bag down. She leaned over a bit too far and almost fell off the platform but she felt a firm grip on her left hip keeping her anchored. She was able to right herself but the hand stayed. "You can move your hand now," she gritted out, trying to ignore the little stirrings caused by his touch.

"Why would I do that?"

"Okay, you two. Let's get that wound treated before someone else needs medical attention," Kaede quipped solomly.

Shiori just bent her right leg and finished cleaning the underside and allowed Kaede to apply the poultice with the added healing oil she found in her bag. Kagome wrapped the leg while Kaede cleaned the herbal mixture from her hands.

"There that should do it," Kagome said with a smile, trying to alleaviate the tension she could feel coming off her cousin. "You should also drink this," she handed the steaming cup of tea to Shiori.

"Thanks. I think I'll go take a bath in a bit," she said as she took a sip of the healing tea. But, she was forced to put the tea down when she heard a high handed youkai add his two cents.

"I don't think so."

"Please, enlighten me," she bit out.

"Your wound needs time to heal and soaking it will not help it," he answered calmly.

"The oil that was added to the poultice will speed up the healing and I will need to soak in the hot spring to help with the muscle spasms that will follow."

He quirked an eye brow up at this, silently gesturing her to continue.

She sighed, "The healing will be quick and the muscles will spasm because of it. By morning the wound will just be a red mark. The muscles will need to be relaxed or they will knot. Thus the reason for the soak. Unless you want to massage my thigh?"

Without betraying his thoughts or missing a beat, "If you insist."

She just gave him a dirty look and turned away. She finished her tea in silence because Kaede and Kagome had gone outside to check on the others. When she was done, she moved to get up and was stopped by a strong arm across her stomach. "What do you think you are doing, Fluffy?"

"Haven't I told you not to call me that?" he whispered.

"As you tossed back at me, 'I can do what I want.' Now, let me up," she tried again to get up, but with the same results. "I can make you let me go."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I'm not in the mood to kick your butt, yet. Unless you like getting slapped around by a woman," she teased, leaning close to his face.

He turned her around so she was face to face with him. "Maybe, or maybe I want a rematch. Remember, we have a wager and I think I know what I want when I win."

"When? Whatever, you'll lose and you know it."

"When I win, I want you to be my slave for a week," he said thoughtfully.

"What? No way," she challenged.

He leaned in more, "Fine how about four days?"

"**If** you when, I'll accept one day. Take it or leave it," she challenged, their faces so close their noses were almost touching.

He appeared to think about it. "You will agree to do whatever I say for one whole day. I mean anything."

She ground her teeth. "Agreed. But, I won't make a good slave, you can count on that."

"We'll see," he whispered, letting his gaze slowly roam her face, causing her blush slightly.

She's had men look at her before, but never like this. He appeared to be committing every line, every curve to memory. She put her hands on his chest to push away, but stopped as she felt his muscles without the chest plate. 'Nice,' she thought, but said, "Okay, when I'm recovered we'll have our little duel and I'll be sure to mop the floor with you." She tried to push away but was stopped. "What now?"

He leaned in closer, so close that a deep inhale would have caused their lips to touch. He whispered, "We need to seal the deal, don't we?"

"Huh?" That was all she could think to say, then he leaned in that last inch and kissed her.

AN: Ah, sealed with a kiss. ;-) I have to admit I was inspired to write this chapter and my two little 'managers,' let me have some time to work on this one. I hope you like this chapter. LOL I hope this chapter is enjoyed by my loyal readers. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review.

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, **ninjawarrior4life**, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	28. Chapter 27: A Little Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own **Shiori, Miyu**-Guardian-mother to Shiori** & Koshin Hakogami-**snow youkai from modern Japan-father to Shiori**, Kil Kai**-another snow demon from feudal times & **Aisu**-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

AN: The _She_ that I am referring to in this is the _Goddess_, I thought that I would put 'she' in italics & capitalize, instead of writing 'Goddess' all the time.

I know this is unusual for me to post another chapter up this quickly, but my Muse was getting impatient with me. So, what can you do when your Muse won't leave you alone? LOL And as always, thanks to those who read & enjoy my story. I had 145 hits on my last chapter. YAY! I'm glad you still like my story. And I love to here from all those that review. . :-) Hope I keep you all interested in this story. The reviews mean a lot to me, so pretty please drop me a line. Enjoy!

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**taiyoukai**-demon lord

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**Chapter 27: A Little Girl Talk**

Again, Shiori found herself kissing the stoic Ice Prince, but this time, it was real and he was the one that iniated the kiss. 'What is with him?' she thought as his lips came in contact with hers, then she didn't think at all. She was more than a little surprised that he would kiss her at all. He was one of those youkai that frown on human acts like kissing. They feel they don't need to kiss in order to show affection to their mates. 'How can one so outwardly emotionless be such a great kisser?'

Sesshomaru was a little surprised by his actions, too. 'What am I doing? And do I even care?' he thought. He then concentrated on the feel of her lips pressed against his and decided that he didn't. He enjoyed their softness and warmth. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and gently nipped it, causing her to moan softly. He liked the sound and did it again. He was surprised when he felt her right hand slide across his high cheek bone up into this long, soft, silver hair. There she moved her hand to the base of his head and grabbed tightly to a fist full of his hair and held him their, kissing him back. 'Forceful,' he thought, pleased.

Shiori also stroked his bottom lip with her tongue, asking him to open up. When he did, she leaned up and deepened the kiss, taking charge. She surprised him by drawing his tongue into her mouth and sucking on it. She was rewarded with a deep, pleased growl from him. She felt his arms tighten around her waist to hold her to him. Then everything came to a screeching halt when their was a knock on the door frame.

"I hate to break you two up, but you might want to cool it till you can be more alone," Inu Yasha whispered, knowing they would hear him.

This was almost as effective as a bucket of ice water on Shiori. See, she wasn't ashamed to be kissing an incredibly gorgeous male, but she was a little bothered by the fact that is his royal iciness. She pulled away from his lips and released her hold of his hair, but froze when she saw a fire shining in his eyes. She swallowed to dampen her suddenly dry throat, before shifting to get out of his lap. "I think we should cool it for a bit, don't you? I don't think you want anyone to see you kissing a half-breed like me." She was stopped by his the tightening of his arms.

"I do not give a damn about what people or youkai think of who I, Sesshomaru, kiss." With that said, he released her and watched as she scooted over so she was sitting on the raised floor of the hut. He watched her take a deep breath and then bend down to under her right shoe so she could slip the torn jean leg off her ankle.

She sighed looking at the pant leg, "Well, I guess I can attach it back to my jeans." She then saw her black backpack and rummaged around, looking for another pair of jeans. The whole time she was doing this, she was trying to ignore the taiyoukai. She found what she was looking for and put them on the top of the pile of things in the backpack. She shut the pack and put her shoe back on, figuring that she would take a look at her wound in a bit and head to the hot springs for a bath. 'No point in putting clean clothes on a sweaty body,' she thought. With her shoe back on, she stood up on the dirt floor at the entrance and stretched the injured leg. Without a backward glance, she walked right out the door.

Sesshomaru was not happy with her state of dress feeling that no one had a right to look at her long, nearly naked leg but him. 'Where did that come from?' he thought, 'But, no matter, no male youkai will come near her until she's had a bath because my scent is so strong on her right now.' He sighed, feeling that he would have to be satisfied with that. For now. He got up and walked out of the hut as if he were king of the world.

Inu Yasha kept his mouth shut about what those two were doing in the old miko's hut. This earned him a whispered thank you from Shiori but a cold glare from his older brother. He just shrugged. 'Like I'd ever get approval from him anyway.' He then turned his full attention back to Kagome as she was talking to Aisu about her time and how well the Black Rose clan was being taken care of.

"Your descendents would make you proud. They have been able to hold onto their clan and their land for over five centuries. Some have not always been so lucky, "Kagome said.

Aisu nodded her agreement. "This is so true, even in this time. I have often worried about the future of my clan. This puts my mind at ease." She was silent for a moment, then turned to Kagome, "Can you tell me anything about my descendents?"

Kagome turned to answer but it was Shiori who said, "I can, if you would take a walk with me, I'll tell you something that would probably blow your mind."

Aisu was studying the young woman before her for a few heartbeats, then, "I would like that." They both began to walk a little ways away from the group, with a slightly depressed Kil Kai looking on. After walking for about ten minutes in silence, Aisu asked, "So, tell me, who are you? You smell like one of my clan, but I do not know you."

Shiori smiled, "I am from your clan, a descendent as a matter of fact."

Aisu was a bit shocked, she stopped walking to stare at the young woman. "How?"

Taking a deep breath, Shiori began. "I'm your granddaughter. First born, actually, by your future son."

"My son?" Aisu whispered in mild shock.

"Yes, Lady Aisu, you will bear a son in about fifty years or so. Dad said he never kept up with his birthday after a century or two," Shiori smiled. "He will be your heir and because I am first born, so will I."

"What do you mean, 'first born?' There are more children?"

"Yes, there are six of us total. Dad wanted more, but Mom said she had enough. She told him they could have more, if he was the one who got pregnant." This cause both woman to laugh.

"Who does my son mate with? What are your parents like?" Aisu asked, genuinly curious.

"My mother is a Guardian, a very powerful one. They were matched up by the Goddess who created my kind. _She _felt that your son was worthy of one of _Her_ daughters. _She _pushed them together."

"How?"

"Well, _She_ sent them on the same little 'errand' to retrieve something or other, they don't remember what it was, only the sight of seeing each other for the first time. They fought naturally and my father took her hostage. He was never going to hurt her but he would not let her go until she told him what she was after. She, being extremely stubborn, told him to go to hell," she paused to laugh, "They fought off and on for about a month over his refusal to let her leave. Then one night, their fighting started something else. After that, they realized that they didn't want to ever be separated and that is that."

"So, who is in charge?" Aisu asked, smiling a geniue smile, happy with the tale of her future child.

"That would depend on who you ask and what kind of mood they're in."

"Understandable. Now, I was wondering, could you tell me who the father of my son would be? Not that I'm in a hurry or anything," she asked, looking away trying to hide the light blush that appeared on her cheeks.

Shiori was surprised to see her grandmother blushing. She had never heard of her blushing, but she thought that she would drop a hint and see if she caught it. "You already know who he is, the question is, does he know? Stubborn male that he is."

Aisu was a little puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"We left him in Kaede's village looking just a little depressed," Shiori answered and smiled when she saw Aisu's eyes widen.

"No, you are wrong, he does not want me."

"Yes, he does, he just doesn't know it yet."

"What are you talking about? We've been betrothed for most of our lives by our fathers and he has always hated the idea," Aisu protested, trying not the let that annoying little spark of hope to get any bigger. She may be very reserved but she had feelings and has been in love with Kil Kai from the moment she first saw him when they were children. It broke her heart everytime he would complain about their betrothal, though he never knew.

"Trust me, he's my grandfather. He told Dad that he kicked himself in the butt thinking about how he used to complain about being betrothed to you. He said, he complained because your fathers had tried to lay out every detail of your lives as if you two couldn't do it yourselves. Not because he didn't want you. He didn't realize how you felt until you broke it off with him."

Aisu gasped, "I just talked to him about that last night." She was quiet for a few heartbeats, then looked up, "This is frightening."

Then she looked at her descendent, her future granddaughter, "But, what about you? How do you feel about him?"

Shiori scrunched her nose up, "Eeww! Thanks but you can keep granddad. I almost didn't recognize him until I saw my dad again. It's okay, though, because he gets you, everyone is happy. Or they will be," she smiled. "Now, we have to get him to admit that he's crazy about you and can't live with out you so I can be born and drive my parents batty."

"You have a strange way of talking, do you know that?"

She just smiled and began talking about ways to help Aisu get Kil Kai.

AN: Sorry it took so long in updating, I'm going to work more on my story from now on. My little ones are getting where they keep each other entertained. lol So keep looking for me. And as always, I hope you like this chapter. LOL I hope this chapter is enjoyed by my loyal readers. How do you guys like it so far? Please read & review.

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, **ninjawarrior4life**, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	29. Chapter 28: Hotspring :

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own **Shiori, Miyu**-Guardian-mother to Shiori** & Koshin Hakogami-**snow youkai from modern Japan-father to Shiori**, Kil Kai**-another snow demon from feudal times & **Aisu**-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

AN: The _She_ that I am referring to in this is the _Goddess_, I thought that I would put 'she' in italics & capitalize, instead of writing 'Goddess' all the time.

AN: I think I will try my hand at a soft lemon here in this chapter. Let me know what you think. Hopefully all those romance novels, & the books by LKH, she can write some very good scenes. Steam up a room. lol Anyway, enjoy & review please.

And as always, thanks to those who read & enjoy my story. I had 145 hits on my last chapter. YAY! I'm glad you still like my story. And I love to here from all those that review. . :-) Hope I keep you all interested in this story. The reviews mean a lot to me, so pretty please drop me a line. Enjoy!

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**taiyoukai**-demon lord

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**Chapter 28: Hotspring **

A couple of hours later, Shiori and Aisu came walking back to Kaede's village, smiling and laughing. Kil Kai had been on edge since the two left. 'What could they be talking about that is taking this long?' he thought, keeping his eyes on the path the two women took. He quietly sighed in relief to see the two of them apparently have made friends.

Kagome had been walking back with Kaede, having helped her gather more herbs. She waved at her cousin and took the herbs into the hut for Kaede. When she came back out, she asked, "So, I see everything went well?"

"Yes, I have learned a lot this afternoon," Aisu answered with a smile. "And I think I'm going to need your help with something, Kagome."

"My help? With what?" Kagome asked, a little puzzled.

Shiori leaned in to whisper, "Oh, something you're good at, matchmaking."

Kagome's smile was huge, she loved to matchmake, or as she sees it, 'helping those in love.' "You've got it!"

Inu Yasha jumped down from his tree and walked up to the three women. "Got what?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I think that we need to have some girl time. We have some planning to do," Kagome was already off to get Sango. Gotta have the whole team for this one.

"What is she talking about?" Inu Yasha asked, curious.

"Oh, we're going to have a little powwow and talk about guys. Nothing interesting," Shiori answered without giving any extra info.

Inu Yasha just stood there for a minute, then it dawned on him. "Oh, girl talk. But where are you going? We can hear you around here."

"We're going to a hot spring, and I'll have my iPod with speakers, you won't be able to hear us over the music." She turned to get her bag from inside the hut and came back to answer another one of Inu Yasha's questions.

"I thought that Sesshomaru forbid you going to the spring? Something about your injury?" He had already backed up a few paces, hands in the air in surrender when he noticed her eyes hardening.

"He can command and forbid till he's blue in the face, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to him. Now does it?" she gritted out in reply. "Besides, I already told him that and the reason why I would need to go for a soak. If he doesn't like it, he can try to stop me. Other than that, I'm not worried." She just shrugged her shoulders and kept walking, enjoying her surroundings.

"You don't think he would try?" Aisu asked, curious.

"No, I don't. That would cause a scene and his pride won't allow him to make a fool of himself. See, nothing to worry about," she smiled and looked over at her cousin's return, followed by Sango. "We're ready when you are?

"Okay, I'll get my bag and we can go find another hot spring. I don't want to go back the one with the snake blood on the ground."

"I know of another spring," Inu Yasha suggested, "I can even take you there. It's secluded, no one really knows it's there."

"Thanks, Inu Yasha, that would be wonderful," Kagome said, smiling warmly.

Shiori couldn't help teasing, "But, you have to leave after you show us where it is. Wouldn't want any peeping toms."

He just snorted, "Feh! There is only one woman I would risk that for, unfortunately, she'd be pissed off if I did." He turned to meet Kagome's gaze and watched her blush a little, to match the slight blush on his own cheeks. To clear up the slightly tense moment between himself and Kagome, he cleared his voice and turned west. "Come on, it's this way and if you want to have some time before my brother starts demanding to know where you are, Shiori, we'd better get moving."

"Lead the way, McDuff," Shiori fell in behind him, along with Aisu and Sango. Kagome walked beside him, smiling happily. The other males were off doing their thing. Shiori figured that Sesshomaru didn't like being this close to so many humans. Rin was playing with Shippou and the village kids and Jaken was watching over them. Kirara was napping in a patch of sunlight, relaxing. Ah-Un was letting the kids climb all over them. Poor guys.

The little group walked west for about 15 minutes before coming upon a secluded little spot with a huge hot spring. It was overgrown around the edges with beautiful flowers and plants. And just looking, one could tell there were natural ledges formed from the rocks jutting out of the spring. The women were impressed. Inu Yasha said it was secluded and nice, he was sorely understating the appeal of the place.

"This is lovely, Inu Yasha, thank you," Kagome said softly, not taking her eyes off the beautiful surroundings.

"I thought you would like it," he commented, not taking his eyes off her.

She turned to look at him and caught his soft gaze. She smiled brightly at him and squeezed his hand. This caused his eyes to widen just a fraction. "I love this place, Inu Yasha, thanks for sharing it with me."

"You're welcome," he replied softly, then, "I gotta go. Don't want to be a peeping tom, now. That's Miroku's job." He joked as he returned her squeeze and left the four women alone.

Kagome watched him go until she couldn't see him because of the folage. Then she almost jumped when Shiori leaned over to whisper.

"See, told you he was sweet on you, but you never listen," Shiori commented, standing behind Kagome. She turned and began to get the things she would need out of her pack. She even set up her ipod with little speakers to help drown out anything they say, just in case a peeping tom does show up. She then sat down and began to unwind the bandages from her injured leg to inspect. It was a good thing she didn't change out of the torn jeans.

"Is it okay to soak it?" Sango asked, tying her hair up in a bun, like Kagome showed her.

After checking over her leg, she looked up. "It looks fine. It closed up, so now it's healing the torn muscles. That's why it hurts." She untied her shoes and began to get undressed. By the time she was done, everyone else was in the hotspring, soaking away the day's worries. She turned on the ipod and it began to play some Beethoven softly, enough to enjoy yet talk over.

They were all silent, relaxing until Sango suddenly asked, "You know, I was wondering, why have westartedhaving demons coming at us in large groups? Or demons that are very large and seem to be very upset?"

"I've been wondering that myself," Kagome added. "We've had some surprise visitors lately and they haven't been after the jewel. That large bear was after you, Shiori."

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but it could be I'm calling them out without meaning to," Shiori answered, thoughtfully.

"Calling them? How?" Aisu asked, puzzled and a little worried.

"Well, I'm half snow demon and half Guardian, taken alone, either bloodline is powerful, but put them together and you get a walking powerhouse," she tried to explain, no bragging, just stating facts.

"So, they sense you," Sango figured, "But do you have this problem in your time?"

"No, I usually don't," she answered, shrugging her shoulders a little, setting off small waves.

"Usually don't?"

"Well, I can hide myself very well, on the hunt, but I have to concentrate on a certain level to conceal myself the rest of the time. And, I have been a little distracted lately. Plus, it helps to have them come to me, saves time."

"Yeah, by about six feet, five inches of nothing," Kagome teased, earning a large wave splashing her for her trouble. After sputtering, "You know it's true."

Shiori just frowned, but said nothing.

"Can you conceal yourself better," Aisu asked, trying to help her future granddaughter out, and someone fast becoming a friend.

"I can, but I'm thinking that we would still have a problem. Well, maybe two."

"The Shikon no Tama is one of them," Kagome answered, nodding.

"And, I'm guessing that Rin is the the second," Sango guessed.

"Yup, she is just coming into her powers because of the binding spell, so she'll begin to draw notice. She doesn't yet have the training to hide her powers, so we have to protect her carefully. Especially as the time for her powers to break the binding spell gets closer. Because, she won't be able to protect those in the group who aren't human. It'll be wild and strong," Shiori answered, "and maybe violent."

"How do we protect everyone who's not human?" Aisu asked.

"By paying attention to her and trying to keep her out of danger as best as we can. Because if she is not put in danger, she won't feel threatened, but. . ." Shiori trailed off, thinking.

"But what?"

"She may call her powers in the defense of those she cares about within the group."

"She may try to protect Sesshomaru if she thinks he's in danger, but she should be able to tell when he is in danger or not," Kagome suggested, looking around at the other women, deep in thought.

"Maybe, but she worships him," Aisu stated with a furrow of her brow, "How are we going to keep her calm?"

"We'll just have to wing it," Shiori said, then heard a laugh coming from Aisu. She thought about what she said then joined in the laughter.

"Well, for the time being, I suggest we just relax and enjoy the peace and quiet," Kagome suggested, "I'm afraid we may not get to enjoy it for very long."

"I agree," Sango added, "I don't think that Miroku could keep away long enough for us to enjoy a long soak at the end of the day."

"Miroku, the houshi?" Aisu asked, wondering what the houshi had anything to do with them soaking.

"Oh, no one told you," Sango asked, catching her puzzled shake of the head. "Well, he's a houshi but because of his curse not by choice. He's a hentai by choice and is not above spying on women while they bathed."

Aisu was smiling and shaking her head, "I guess I'm in for an interesting trip with your group."

"Ain't it the truth," Shiori smiled, "But, we also need to talk about how we can get the hard headed Kil Kai to admit that he is crazy about you, Aisu. That's the trick."

"Well, how does he act when another male gets near you?" Sango asked.

Aisu thought about this for a minute, then answered, "I really don't know. I don't think he acts any different, although he did get real quiet when another male relative from his clan started talking to me. The male was a cousin and unmated. He was handsome as well, but I wasn't interested in him other than to have someone to talk to."

"What do you mean by, he got real quiet?" Kagome asked, wheels in her head already turning.

"We were sitting in his study going over affairs of the region when his cousin entered. He smiled at me and came over to sit next to me. He was trying to be flattering, but I don't flatter easily," she answered smiling. "He even took my hand and kissed my knuckles. He was trying."

"And Kil Kai just stopped talking?"

"Yeah, he just stared at his cousin. You know, I don't even remember the man's name," Aisu admitted.

"But, Kil Kai doesn't know that," Kagome suggested. "Maybe he was jealous, and I know a way to find out."

"How?"

"Well, we can bring it up tonight when everyone is around and relaxing, say around dinner time," Kagome said, with a smile. "Then we can gauge his reaction, and that should help us figure out if he was jealous or not."

Aisu was quiet for a bit, thinking and nodded her head. "It couldn't hurt. If he has no feelings for me, then I need to know now and begin to move on."

"Well, that aside, I guess we had better get cleaned up and then head back to the village. I don't want to have to kill anyone for bothering me while I'm in the bath," Shiori said, smiling.

This caused the group to laugh and begin to get cleaned up. The other three introduce Aisu to modern hair care products and body wash. She was thrilled and loved the scents. The other three each had their own favorite scents, so she had some to chose from.

"This is wonderful, truly you have some marvalous things in your time," Aisu said with a sigh as she washed her hair with Kagome's rose scented shampoo. "I love this scent." Just then the music changed and a Beastie Boys song came on.

Shiori started bobbing her head to the beat and lipsiced the words to No Sleep till Brooklyn. "What?" she asked, when she noticed the others watching her. "I like this group. They have good stuff."

Kagome just sighed and finished getting cleaned up. Aisu and Sango began to get into the song and were bobbing right along with the music.

They finished up and were getting out of the spring when everyone froze, sensing a strong youkai aura coming their way, fast.

"Who the hell could be heading this way?" Shiori asked, wrapping her bath sheet-towel around her and kneeling down to dig through her bag for clothes.

They got their answer when the one in question calmly walked out of the foliage to the left of the clearing.

"Inu Yasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, wrapping her towel a little more tightly around her, out of modesty more than anything else. "Did you need something?"

Shiori leaned into Sango and whispered, "That's a loaded question." This earned her a dark glare from Kagome. "What?" she asked, sounding innocent.

"I was coming to see how much longer you were going to be here," he answered, then smiled. "I would like to clean up, too, and I didn't think it would be wise to just jump right in."

"We would have left so you two could be alone," Shiori said with a big smile. She then grabbed her black bag and moved behind a stand of large bushes to get dressed. She didn't have to turn around to know that her cousin was shooting daggers at her back. She dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a black KISS t-shirt, with them in full make-up,untucked, then her socks and sneakers. She walked back out to get her ipod and plug in the headphones. "You know, I think we can find our way out of here, so why don't we head out and you two could talk."

Inu Yasha was blushing, but just nodded his head, staring at Kagome, still glistening with water under the light of the moon. When her eyes met his, he just gave her a small smile to go with his visible blush.

She blushed, and to her dismay, hope began to spring to life in her chest. Hope that he wanted to be with her, Kagome, and not because she was a reincarnation of Kikyou, his first love. She had wanted him to want her for so long that she felt she was going crazy at times. Especially, when she would get caught inthe mixed signals he had always sent her way. But, she had noticed that he was acting different and that Shiori was certain that he wanted her, Kagome. Her cousin would never lie to her and she was seldom wrong about others. She couldn't afford to be with her crazy and dangerous life. So, Kagome decided to grab the hanyou by the ears, so to speak and take a chance. Who knows, maybe she'll get her hanyou or at least know once and for all where she stood with him. So, with as much dignity as she could muster, said, "I think that I would like to spend some time with Inu Yasha, so you guys can head back to Kaede's, Shiori. We'll be fine." She caught Inu Yasha's slight surprise and was that veiled joy?

Her cousin, smiled warmly, "No problem, just try not to stay out too long. We do have to get going in the morning." She grabbed her stuff and then turned to Sango and Aisu, who were now dressed, and turned to head back to the village. The three women noticed that, as far as Kagome and Inu Yasha were concerned, they were already gone. The three smiled and each mentally wished the couple good luck as they left.

The two left, just stood their looking at each other, waiting to see what the other would do. It was almost comical if they weren't so nervous. But they would soon find out that they were worried for nothing.

Kagome was blushing and swallowed to wet her suddenly parched throat. "So, umm, did you need anything, Inu Yasha?"

"Well, yeah, now that you mention it," he began, slowly pacing his way towards her. "I wanted to let you know that I have finally come to a decision about who I want," he answered, figuring that he was going to tell her.

Kagome swallowed again, this time she was scared. Scared of what he was going to say next. She couldn't even hide the fear in her eyes.

He saw this and understood, but he also felt that after what he had to tell her will take that fear away. "Well, I thought that you should hear from me about my decision. I have decided that the one woman I want more than anything is. . ." but he was cut off before he could finish

"You don't have to tell me, Inu Yasha, I have known for a while how you felt about her," she looked down at the ground and said, "I won't stand in your way."

He was in front of her, and he gently lifted her chin, so she was looking him right in the eye. "You've got it all wrong, babe. The one woman that I want is YOU, Kagome, if you'll have me."

She was in shock, pleasant, sweet, happy shock. She felt that she was dreaming and that she really, didn't want to wake up. She, then, let a smile blossom on her face, lighting up her eyes.

He watched her face light up and felt his heart speed up. "Does this mean you're happy with my choice?" He laughed when she jumped into his arms and kissed him. When they parted, he said, "I take that it does."

"I love you, you jerk," she grinned.

"I know you do, and I love you, you klutz." That was the last thing either of them said, because they realized they were alone, Kagome was in only a towel and they loved each other. They were unclothed in record time. Their hands were all over each other, touching, exploring, memorizing every line and curve.

**Beginning of softLemon-Hope you like it**

They had spread out Kagome's towel to lay on. She was on her back and he was kissing trails up and down her torso. She ran her fingers through his hair, till she came to his ears. She ran her fingers over them and was rewarded with a content growl, rumbling up his chest.

He began to trail kisses down her chest, stopping at her breasts and after paying a lot of attention to them, continued to go further down. He, then, found her bud and she was lost. And he was in heaven, because hewas the one tocause her so much pleasure. He stayed there worshipping her till she had her first release and then he made his way slowly back up her body.

He kissed her and asked, "Are you ready? This is going to hurt."

"I know it will, but I want you, right now," she breathed softly.

That was all the encouragement that he needed. He positioned himself over her and entered her slowly, marveling at the feeling of her wrapped around him. Then, he came to the barrier inside and with a small thrust, pushed through it.

Kagome bit her lip to keep the small cry in. It hurt for a few seconds, but that was it. She was enjoying the feel of being one with the man she loved. Then, she was overwhelmed with the sensations of making love.

They took it slow at first, but then passions flared and they were hanging on for the ride. They came together and slowly came back to earth together.

Inu Yasha lay on her for a few heartbeats, trying to learn how to breathe again. He smiled and went to get off of her, when he felt her arms wrap around him, holding him in place. He looked down at her and almost forgot how to think. She was a vision. His Kagome.

She smiled and said, "I like you just where you are, so don't move."

"But, I don't want to crush you."

"You're not, and I'm comfortable. Aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," he smiled back.

"Then, stay where you are," she said, still smiling. "We'll move later, right now, I want you as close to me as you can get."

He kissed her gently, then laid his head on her shoulder, listening to her heartbeating. His wonderful, beautiful, caring Kagome.

She played with his hair and felt at peace and loved. 'Thank you, Kami, and thank you, Shiori,' she prayed with a big smile on her face and contentment, finally, in her heart..

I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry about not updating sooner. I've been tied up with the holidays, 2 little kids, trying to start up a business and getting the idea for an original down on paper. It's been a busy December.

Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE.

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	30. Chapter 29: Bad Memories Make a Couple

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own **Shiori, Miyu**-Guardian-mother to Shiori** & Koshin Hakogami-**snow youkai from modern Japan-father to Shiori**, Kil Kai**-another snow demon from feudal times & **Aisu**-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

AN: The _She_ that I am referring to in this is the _Goddess_, I thought that I would put 'she' in italics & capitalize, instead of writing 'Goddess' all the time.

And as always, thanks to those who read & enjoy my story. I had 155 hits on my last chapter, making a grand total of **15638 hits to my story**! YAY! I'm glad you still like my story. And I love to here from all those that review. . :-) Hope I keep you all interested in this story. The reviews mean a lot to me, so pretty please drop me a line. Enjoy!

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**taiyoukai**-demon lord

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**Chapter 29: Bad Memories Make a Couple**

Back at Kaede's Village:

The three had just come out of the woods, when Miroku stopped them. "I see you ladies had a relaxing bath." He then noticed that one was missing. "By the way, where is Lady Kagome?"

"With Inu Yasha," Shiori answered with a smile and casually walked around him with Aisu to Kaede's hut.

He turned to Sango, surprised. "At the spring? Alone?"

Sango smiled and blushed a little. "Yes, they are. . . spending some time together."

He smiled, "About time he came to his senses."

Sango began to head off after Shiori and Aisu, when Miroku caught her hand.

"When would you like to. . . spend some time with me?" he smiled, sweetly.

She blushed a little more and whispered, "When I know you are sincere, houshi, then we'll talk." She squeezed his hand and walked to Kaede's, leaving him a bit dazed.

Miroku could have been knocked over by a feather, he was so pleasantly shocked. 'She likes me,' he thought and let his mind wander over what his life would be like with Sango loving him. And, that's how he walked into the hut, wearing a small, goofy grin.

In the hut:

"Well, I'm glad that he and Kagome are finally together," Kaede said, happy for the young couple. "It's more than about time that he declared his feelings for her."

"That's what I thought, too, especially after watching them together. I think he'll make her very happy," Shiori said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, then the door flap was pushed to the side and in walked Kil Kai. He gave the group a small smile in greeting, but his gaze fell on Aisu for a few seconds then he looked down at the ground. He was still unhappy with her declaration, though he tried to hide it.

She saw the barely concealed confusion and a hint of pain in his eyes. 'Maybe Shiori was right,' she thought, 'He does care or why else would he hurt?'

Shiori had watched her grandparents and felt sorry for Kil Kai. She knew why he was hurting. 'Poor guy.'

"So, how you feeling, Kil Kai?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you," he answered, hiding behind a small smile. "What are you cooking, Lady Kaede, it smells good," he asked, to change the subject.

Kaede also noticed that change in mood in the young northern lord, but answered anyway, "It's a hearty stew, Lord Kil Kai. You are free to have some if you wish."

"Thank you, Lady Kaede." He became so lost in his own thoughts, that he was surprised to see Aisu sitting next to him with two bowls of stew. He was staring at her smile, ignoring the bowl she held out to him, until she spoke up.

"Here, you should eat something," she said, still wearing a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you," he took the bowl from her and waited for her to leave, but she just started eating and watching her new friends.

"How is you leg, Shiori," Kaede asked, stirring the simmering stew.

"Still a little sore, but the wound is closed and mending. It looks like a bright pink scar. The rest of the healing is being done on the inside and that will hurt some," she answered, setting her bag down in the corner closest to her. "I should be ready to go in the morning."

"That is good to hear. You should tell that to Lord Sesshomaru," Kaede added, with a small knowing smile.

"Why?" sounding suspicious.

"He has been looking a bit sullen since you left."

"I think, he always looks that way, Kaede," she joked.

"True, but not according to Rin," she said, with a small smile.

Just then Rin came bounding through the door and plopped down next to Shiori. "How are you feeling? Better?"

"Yes, munchkin, I'm feeling better. I'll be good as new by morning," she answered, giving the girl a hug.

"Good, we were worried,"

"We? You and Ah-Uh?" Shiori teased, tickling the little girl.

While giggling, Rin tried to answer, "No, not Ah-Uh." Then she was giggling again.

"Then, you and Jaken?"

Giggle, "No, me and Sesshomaru-sama," she answered, Shiori letting her wind down, had stopped tickling her.

"Now, why would you two be worried about little ol' me?" she asked, trying to figure out the sexy icicle that called himself Lord of the Western Lands.

"Well, I saw what happened to you and the wound. Did it hurt when you pulled that huge knife out?" Rin asked, curious.

"Oh yeah, but I'm used to it," she said with a shrug, just stating a fact of her life. "It had to come out so I could heal or else my leg would have healed around it," Shiori added.

"You mean," Kaede began, "that the blade would have been stuck in your leg, with the skin healed?"

"Yeah. Or until it was cut out or pulled hard enough to get it free of the healed skin and muscle. It would have hurt to leave it there a lot more than just yanking it out. Trust me."

"That has happened before," Sango asked, astonished.

"Yeah, once and believe me, that's enough," she answered, shaking her head, remembering that painful time.

"And when did this happen?" a smooth, deep voice asked from the door. Even though his voice was still smooth, no hint of emotion, just like his face, he was angered by the fact that she had been in that much pain.

Everyone turned toward the door at the sound of the voice. They were a little surprised because no one had heard him enter the hut. But they were mostly surprised at the fact that he was even inside the hut, there being humans inside and all.

Shiori just blinked and answered, "It was a couple of years back. I was left for dead by the bad guys, after they made me the entertainment of a little get together. I was picked up and healed, end of story."

"I think not, Guardian," he commented coolly, he knew there was more and felt he needed to know what happened.

"It's not something that I wish to talk about, Fluffy, so kindly back off," she gritted out, giving him a this-discussion-is-over look.

"Why?" he asked. 'What am I asking for? I hate to admit, that I **feel** I need to know how this happened. What had happened,' the thought, but this was stopped as he watched her stand up and walk, no stalk, towards him.

She stood up and took steps toward the door. She stopped in front of him and he saw a shadow of pain the memory caused her. "I don't want to talk about it, nor remember it. And I don't have to explain myself to you. You are not my mate," with that said, she edged around him and left the hut. She turned and jumped up to lay on the roof for some solace.

He really didn't like the veiled pain in her eyes. 'What happened to you, little angel?' he thought, then was stunned when he registered his new pet name for her. 'Little angel! Why would I call that hellion that?'

'Because she is an angel, a bit worn because of life, but one none the less,' he answered his own question. And thinking about her last parting statement, 'I **do** have a right to know.'

Jaken walked over the Kaede and politely mentioned, "I think tea would be in order." Everyone noticed that he wasn't the loud, squawking imp he used to be. He seemed to have mellowed over the years. He was even being polite to a human.

The old miko nodded her head and gathered up a cast iron kettle to hang over the fire. Miroku added the water from a large, clean bucket. This water was used for cooking and teas.

Sango and Aisu shared a moment of understanding, they could both guess what happened to Shiori. Kil Kai noticed the shared look between the two women and asked, "What are you two thinking?"

"That we have an idea of what kind of ordeal she went through," Aisu answered, quietly.

"Yes, I'm afraid that there are still monsters, even in her time, that like to torture those they deem worthy," Sango answered, angered.

Sesshomaru only growled, deep in thought, wondering if the ones who tortured Shiori are dead yet. 'If not, I could find them and correct that, even if it takes 500 years.'

"Milord, is anything amiss," Jaken asked, a little worried by the growls and the look of anger in his master's eyes.

Sesshomaru glanced at his retainer, turned, silently, and left the hut. He walked to a tree just behind the hut and sat down to try to calm himself.

Jaken just sighed and went to wait for the kettle to boil so he could make tea. 'I think the young Guardian could use the tea,' he thought. He actually liked the young woman. 'I think she would keep milord on his toes,' he thought.

Sesshomaru had just settled down, when he heard two people approaching the old miko's hut. His nose told him it was his half brother and his miko. But his nose also told him that Inu Yasha had taken the miko as his mate. 'Pathetic,' he thought. He heard them stop and waited for them to enter, but they did not. He heard Kagome speak to Inu Yasha.

"I need to get to the roof," she said, looking up at the edge. She had sensed her cousin's distress and was concerned. She turned her worried eyes to her mate.

Without saying a word, Inu Yasha just picked her up and landed on the roof. He saw Shiori laying back, one arm behind her head and the other folded across her stomach. He, too, noticed the haunted look in her eyes. He put Kagome down and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be inside." With that said, he leapt down and entered the hut, giving the girls some privacy or at least the illusion of privacy.

"What happened? You looked spooked," Kagome asked, sitting beside her cousin.

Shiori answered, softly, keeping her eyes on the stars above. "Bad memories, very bad memories. Some I don't want to burden you with."

"Hey," Kagome called softly, and waited till Shiori met her eyes, "That's what family is for. What happened?"

Shiori closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them when she felt her cousin's hand on her shoulder. "It was a couple of years ago," she began, no evidence of emotion in her voice, "I was with a small group on an island between Scotland and Ireland. We got a report of a very powerful fey had gone rogue and was trying to establish his rule. This wasn't unheard of, but he was doing it with innocent blood. The rest of the fey didn't want this **creature**, to live. But they had a hard time getting to him. So, they sent out the word for some help."

She paused to draw in a deep breath, Kagome waiting silently by her side, doing the only thing she could, listen. "A team was assembled. We were a small team and it was one of my first missions. I was ready or so I thought. I was soon to learn we were not ready for the monster we met. He knew we were coming. It could have been a spy in the main court, we never found out. The Goddess never said and I didn't ask. _She_ told me that monster and his minions had been handled."

"What happened," Kagome asked, gently when her cousin seem lost in the memory.

"We got in, disguised, but it was easy to get in. I didn't like, but we decided to use the opportunity and just be extra cautious. It didn't help. It was a trap and he didn't care who it was, we were just toys to him." She let out a shaky breath. "He killed about half in the first few minutes of our capture. He never asked us for anything, just got rid of the 'trash,' as he put it. He then told us that we were kept alive because he felt we were worthy enough to entertain him. He was a sick bastard, a dark fey."

Kagome shuddered, she knew how the dark fey could be. They weren't all evil, but they had a greater penchant for leaning towards evil. The thought of being at the mercy of one was terrifying. It rated right up there with being at Naraku's 'mercy.'

"He toyed with us, just trying to scare us. There were only three of us. We were young, and according to him, held great potential. He said that we could save ourselves if we just joined with him." She shuddered, worrying Kagome. "I remember his eyes when he turned them to me. I don't scare easily, but I was scared. He seemed to guess at what I was and he was happy. He wanted me and my abilities. When I refused, it got bad. I was at his mercy for about a week. That was way too long."

"I'm so sorry, Shiori," Kagome was in tears because of what happened to her. "How can you be so strong?"

Shiori sat and turned to Kagome. "I have no choice or at least I see it that way. If I were to break down and run scared, I'd never stop. There is so much that I have to do, that I can't run away. My destiny will always catch up with me."

"But, to have to go through torture at the hands of a dark fey, that is beyond hellish."

"It was and I wish I had been the one to end his life. But I didn't. I didn't even get to thank the one who did."

This caught Kagome by surprise. "You mean you don't know who kill him?"

Shiori shook her head. "I don't really remember what he looked like, but he saved my ass and that I will always remember."

"Then I owe him much," Kagome said. She answered the unasked question in Shiori's eyes. "He saved my cousin. That is very important to me."

Shiori smiled then, it was small, but geniune. Just then, they heard Jaken come out of the hut.

"Lady Shiori, I have tea for you, if you desire it."

Shiori leaned over the edge and looked down on him, "Thanks, Jaken, I'd like a cup."

He nodded his head and went back inside. Aisu was the one to bring it up. She landed gracefully and sat down. "I heard what happened, Shiori, and I'm sorry."

She gave her ancestor a half smile. "I guess everyone with inhuman hearing could hear me. Well, I'm still one tough cookie and I intend to stay that way." She took a sip of the hot tea and closed her eyes to enjoy it.

"Amen to that," Kagome cheered. "Now, why don't we try to get some sleep? We leave early in the morning."

"I'll hang out here for a while longer. I don't feel like sleeping."

"Do you want anything," Kagome asked.

With a cocky smile, Shiori answered, "Yeah, a sexy hunk, nude with optional bow."

Kagome gasped, the laughed, "You are terrible! Where am I going to get a bow at this time of night."

The three women on the roof burst into laughter and everything felt a little better.

"Good night, Shiori, hope you have pleasant dreams," Aisu said, then waited on Kagome.

"Yeah, good night, trouble."

"You, too." Shiori then got comfortable and drank her tea.

Behind the hut, sitting under a tree, Sesshomaru had heard the everything. He found himself wanting to destroy any that had harmed the Guardian and then was a littled shocked at her parting request. 'Nude with an optional bow,' he thought, then he heard a voice.

Inside the hut:

Everyone had heard what was said on the roof and everyone was sad for their newest pack member. Inu Yasha hugged Kagome as soon as she sat down next to him and he felt her pain for her cousin. Kaede was the one to break the silence.

"Let's all try to get some sleep. You have a long journey ahead," she got up and began head to the back of the hut. Sango got out the extra sleeping mats and everyone got settled in. Inu Yasha and Kagome shared her sleeping bag, with him holding her close. Sango and Miroku were close but not too close. Sango didn't want to get groped in the middle of the night and Miroku didn't want to get clubbed. Aisu and Kil Kai slept close on the opposite side of the fire. Kil Kai was glad to be close to her, even if he didn't say a word. The children and Jaken were close to the back wall, near Kaede's room. It was warmer there.

A couple hours later, Shiori crept into the hut to sleep. She unrolled her sleeping bag and placed it close to the door. She fell into a fitful sleep, one with nightmares of her time with the dark fey. She was whimpering in her sleep, tears falling from her eyes.

Her whimpers drew a shadowed figure to her. It crept into the hut silently and stood over her. It could smell the terror and pain coming off her. The shadow could almost feel it. It didn't like it. So the shadow decided to do something. As silently as it entered, it laid down next to her. It then curled up behind her and wrapped her in its arms.

She began to struggle, though still sluggish with sleep. She quieted down after hearing a soothing growl coming from behind her and a gentle squeeze. A nuzzling just behind her ear quieted her whimpers and she seemed to fall into a more restful sleep.

Inu Yasha had been woken by a strong youkai aura and was shocked at what he saw. His stoic, battle hardened half brother was offering comfort to Shiori. He blinked his eyes just to be sure he was seeing things. 'Well, I'll be damned,' he thought. He watched as Sesshomaru cradled the young woman as if she would break. And he heard the growl, not to scare, but to sooth. 'Maybe he has a heart after all. Scary,' he thought and the he drifted back to sleep.

Sesshomaru inhaled Shiori's calmer scented and felt relieved. 'You give your youkai heretage great credit, little angel, to bear such a burden alone.' He then laid his head down on her pillow and decided that he would stay awake, just in case. Besides, he liked the feel on her in his arms and wanted to enjoy it for as long as he could.

Sorry for the delay, folks. My two little ones are figuring out if they work together, they can drive momma even crazier. lol I'm beginning to thaw out Sesshomaru by degrees and that is the hardest part. I don't want him to just jumped up and declare his feelings. I want to build up to it. This is a big step for him and will help set the stage for more. That was why I added the bit about a dark time for Shiori. He needs to see that she's tough, but she can bleed and feel. That she does need some help. But I won't make her be a damsel in distress, don't like those too much. lol I have had some of you ask why I chose the name 'Shiori?' Well I just like the name. It's not the character from the manga, though she does have wings. Shiori is more bird, raptor, than pterydon. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am working hard on updating sooner. It depends on if my little terrors give me the energy and opportunity. lol Ja ne

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	31. Chapter 30: Getting Started

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own **Shiori, Miyu**-Guardian-mother to Shiori** & Koshin Hakogami-**snow youkai from modern Japan-father to Shiori**, Kil Kai**-another snow demon from feudal times & **Aisu**-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

AN: I just wanted to say that I am mixing a bit here with youkai & that mentioning fey & dragons but remember that every where on Earth has it's own immortals & monsters & my character has traveled a bit. lol So I thought that I would mention that. .

And as always, thanks to those who read & enjoy my story. I had 169 hits on my last chapter, making a grand total of **16734 hits to my story**! YAY! I'm glad you still like my story. And I love to here from all those that review. . :-) Hope I keep you all interested in this story. Enjoy!

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**taiyoukai**-demon lord

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**houshi**-monk

**hentai**-perv

**Chapter 30: Getting Ready**

The rest of the night was uneventful. Sesshomaru stayed awake all night to watch over Shiori. She still seemed to be revisited by her nightmares but with a soothing growl, she would fall back to a peaceful sleep. He also took this time to just watch her. She seemed so much more fragile while asleep than when she was awake. Awake she seemed ready and willing to take on the whole world. And even though she had the power to attempt it, here like this, she seemed like she needed to be protected.

'What am I thinking,' he asked himself and he understood that it was his youkai side that was feeling protective of this particular female. He hadn't felt this protective over anyone except Rin. 'Why her and why now?' That he couldn't answer and was almost willing to not have that question answered.

He stayed curled up with her until the sun started to rise and then he settled her on her pillow and got up. He stood for several heartbeats as he watched her curl around her pillow. She inhaled deeply and seemed to squeeze the pillow. He even saw a small smile grace her mouth before she settled again.

He filed that image away and silently left the hut, not wanting to cause a stir. He settled himself under the tree he vacated last night to watch the sun rise and wait for the others to rise as well. He didn't have to wait long before he heard a loud shriek.

"HENTAI!" This was followed by a loud smack. A few heartbeats later he heard the monk hit the floor with a loud thump.

"OW! Shiori, what was that for?" Miroku asked, rubbing the lump on his head. He was content with the cherry hand print on his cheek, but was curious as to why Shiori threw one of her shoes at the back of his head.

Without getting back up, she muttered, "That was the snooze button. I wanted five more minutes of sleep, **_in peace_**."

Kagome and Inu Yasha were trying not to laugh at their friend. They understood what she was referring to, knowing what an alarm clock was. But they didn't want to laugh outright at their friend's lumps.

"I think we should get up, now, Shiori," Kagome began, "We have a lot of traveling to do." But she snuggled back into Inu Yasha's arms and wanted to go back to sleep herself.

Shiori just moaned in protest and mumbled, "Too damn early."

"Yes, but we must get up so we can cover a bit of distance," Miroku said, trying to look cool and wise, despite the cherry hand print and lump.

With an unhappy moan, Shiori opened her eyes and sat up. She didn't try to look around for the one who left the wonderful scent on her pillow. She knew that he wouldn't be around when everyone woke up. But, she was glad that he had been. She was visited, frequently, by the demons from her past and it hadn't been pretty. 'Damn, I may even owe him one,' she thought, while reaching for a water bottle that was sitting by her back pack. She turned and saw everyone else beginning to sit up. And even though she acts like she's not very awake in the morning, she was clear headed and already thinking about the number of attacks the group has been suffering. They weren't the usual attacks, according to Kagome. The demons that had been attacking hadn't asked for the shards, but were sensing her. This would not do, but she would have to play bait to keep them from trying for Rin.

Rin's powers were growing, despite the binding. The binding didn't keep her powers from growing, just from emerging. When they come out, it's going to be large and unpredictable. It will also draw an unwanted crowd. They will have to be on the move and hopefully in the mountains by the time it breaks. They would have a better chance of surviving there.

The mountains they were heading to were the earthly domain of the Goddess of the Sun, the mother of Guardians, mikos and houshis. **_She_** resided there because it would put **_Her _**children closer to the sun, closer to **_Her_**. **_She _**loved being involved with **_Her_** children's lives. They would be able to get **_Her_** help getting to safety. They were going to need it.

So, with that resolve, Shiori grabbed her bags and glanced to Kaede as she came into the main room. "Priestess Kaede, may I borrow your back room to get dressed this morning?"

Kaede looked at the young woman's eyes and read more in the simple request. With a nod, she replied, "Of course, ye can, child. Planning on putting something in particular on?"

Shiori smiled at the older woman, pleased that she understood. "Yes, I think I need to wear something a bit more '_appropriate'_ for the trek. Don't you?"

Kaede just smiled and motioned for Shiori to head back to the back. Shiori grabbed both her bags and sword and proceeded to do just that. Kagome was trailing along behind her, curious.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asked, following Shiori.

"I'm tired of being caught with my pants down. So, I'm going to dress for war," Shiori answered, closing the door and setting her bags down.

"You mean, you're going to dress out?"

"Yes, I am," she unzipped her bags and began to lay out various things. First, she opened her black duffel and began to lay out an assortment of weapons; shurikan, knives, and a shoulder rig set up for two handguns. Those were flat black and lethal, Browning 9mm, along with clips.

This caused Kagome some alarm. "You can't use those here. The shells could be found later."

Now, laying out some dark clothing from her duffel, she answered, "No, they won't. They are spelled to dissolve after being fired. We are taught not to leave a trace if we can help it. It's different than here, you know that." She, then, opened her black backpack to get out a few ordinary articles of clothes; socks, bra and underwear. When she had her things laid out, she stood and began to undress. She stopped at unbuckling her belt when she heard Kagome gasp. She turned, in just her bra and jeans to find out what was wrong. And she could guess when she saw her cousin's eyes fixed on her torso. She had forgotten the concealment spell she used whenever she wasn't using clothes to cover her scarred body.

Kagome just stared at the myriad of scars crisscrossing her cousin's torso. There were many, small, large, jagged, smooth, shallow, deep. All sizes. She felt tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She looked up and met Shiori's eyes. "I didn't know it was this bad," she whispered, saddened anew for the pain Shiori obviously went through.

Shiori just shrugged. "It's in the past, Kagome. There is nothing to be done about it now. Don't cry for what happened. Okay?" she said as gently as possible.

"Why didn't I see this earlier?"

"Because I didn't want you to. I use a simple concealment spell to cover what is not already covered by clothes. I don't like how it looks, nor the reactions I get," she stated simply, turning around to remove her bra and change it out for the other one. This one was black and a bit of a push up. It helped when wearing the shoulder rig, kept her breasts out of the way of her drawing the guns. But just before removing her jeans, she said, "Don't freak out on me. My legs are just as bad, if not worse."

"Worse?" trembled from Kagome. "How much worse?"

Shiori sighed. "Look, you don't have to hang out here. You can go and wait with the others. I'll be just a bit longer and then I'll be out."

Kagome just stayed silent for a few minutes and then nodded, "Okay, I'll be out front if you need anything." She turned to walk out of the room and was stopped by her cousin's voice.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me, but thanks anyway."

"I know, we're family," Kagome said with a small smile and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Shiori just smiled and went back to getting out of the clothes she slept in and into the clothes she wore on missions and hunts. She pulled on a pair of black BDU pants, followed by thick boot socks. She then pulled on a black microfiber sleeveless shirt. She tucked that into her pants and buttoned them. She grabbed her shoulder rig and put it on, threading her belt through the anchor loops as well as her pants. She had a double rig, one made for two guns, with a place for extra clips. She picked up a pouch and threaded the belt through the top loop and the last belt loop before securing her belt. The pouch had straps that hugged her thigh to keep the closed pouch close her leg. She added wrist sheaths to each forearm, making sure they were snug. After this, she began to add her weapons. She checked the clips and guns before securing them in their holsters. She add long, thin dart shurikan to her left thigh pouch. In the cargo pocket on her right leg, she added a stack of star shurikan, testing the withdrawal of one. She then took out two perfectly balanced throwing knives. The edges gleamed in the morning light coming in through the window. She turned to her bags and began to put up her other clothes. She pulled out a pair of black combat boots and a long, black sleeveless jacket. She put her backpack in the black bespelled duffel, grabbed her boots and sword and walked silently back to the front room.

Everyone was sitting down eating breakfast when she walked in. She set her back by the edge of the raised floor and sat down. Kaede didn't bat an eye and handed the young woman a cup of hot tea.

"I take it, ye are ready for the journey ahead?" Kaede asked.

"You bet," Shiori said, taking a sip of the hot morning tea.

"What are you wearing?" Inu Yasha asked, curious. He'd never seen clothes like hers. And he could smell metal and something else.

"I'm dressed as I should be on a hunt," Shiori quipped. Not bothered by the curious looks she was getting from everyone. She was used to it.

"She's armed and ready for just about anything," Kagome added, a little worried after seeing the many scars hidden by clothes and spells.

"That's why I smell metal," Inu Yasha said.

"Are you expecting trouble?" Sango asked.

"Always," Shiori smiled, but then added, "It's just that the recent attacks haven't been for the shards you carry, but because of me. And maybe Rin, too. So, I want to be ready."

"Why me?" Rin asked, a little scared.

"Because of what you are, munchkin," Shiori answered softly. "We attract attention sometimes. And you aren't ready to fight them yet, but I am."

"We'll all help watch out for you, Rin," Kagome added, with nods of agreement from everyone in the hut.

"Will you teach me to fight, Shiori?" Rin asked, serious.

AN: Sorry if this is short. Hope you like it. :-)

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	32. Chapter 31: Moving Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own **Shiori, Miyu**-Guardian-mother to Shiori** & Koshin Hakogami-**snow youkai from modern Japan-father to Shiori**, Kil Kai**-another snow demon from feudal times & **Aisu**-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

And as always, thanks to those who read & enjoy my story. I had 118 hits on my last chapter, making a grand total of 17582** hits to my story**! YAY! I'm glad you still like my story. And I love to here from all those that review. . :-) Hope I keep you all interested in this story. Enjoy!

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**taiyoukai**-demon lord

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**houshi**-monk

**hentai**-perv

**Chapter 31: Moving Out**

Shiori sat there in the morning light pouring through the window, studying Rin for a few heartbeats. After that, she nodded her head, as if finding what she was looking for. "Yes, Rin, I will begin teaching you. I'm sure the others can help as well." She glanced at everyone else and saw them nod their heads.

Rin smiled and bowed. "Thank you. I don't want to be a burden to anyone and if I'm going to be a Guardian, then I need to know how to defend myself."

"It won't be easy, Rin," Shiori added. "Even when you get to the Palace, it will be difficult. But you have to want to be the best you can be and work very hard. Can you do that? Even with us training you?"

Rin understood what she was being asked. She was being asked if she was going to do as she was told, no matter how hard it seem, how tired she was. She became serious and bowed low again, answering, "I will do my best and more, Sensei Shiori, you have my word. I will do my best not to whine or complain under your teachings or the others."

"Well, now, I think ye need to finish up your breakfast and gather up all the supplies you need," Kaede injected.

"You can get as much as you can, because it can go in my duffel. In fact, everything you have can go in there," Shiori said, just before taking another sip of tea.

"But that would leave you carrying the duffel," Sango commented, curious.

"Not really, I don't have to carry it. I can fold it up and put in a pocket. No fuss," Shiori replied, finishing her tea. "Very convenient."

The inu group was happy about that. They wouldn't have to burden Kagome with her huge bag for the things they needed from her world.

"That would help us move a little faster, without being weighed down," Miroku added, happily.

"Great, let's get our things together and head out," Inu Yasha said, getting up to head outside, to help gather things from the village, Miroku joined him, because he had the money.

The group finished breakfast and began packing. There was all the things Kagome brought from the future; bedding, first aid, food, bathing supplies and other necessities. Then there were the herbs and mixtures that Kaede gave them. And the supplies and things the rest of the group had. Everything fit in Shiori's spelled duffel with no problem.

"Is that everything?" she asked, laughing. When she received affirmative answers from everyone, she closed the large black duffel, then proceeded to fold it till it was about the size of a wallet. She then placed this in her back pocket, gave it a pat. "There, safe and sound. Told you, no worries."

"Then, let's get going," Kagome chirped, heading outside, followed by the rest. When they were outside the hut, Kaede bid the now larger group farewell and safe journey. The group met up with Sesshomaru on the outskirts of the village, patiently waiting.

Rin ran up to him and hugged his leg. "Guess what, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked, then continued without waiting for a reply, "Shiori is going to start training me."

Sesshomaru met Shiori's eyes and raised on of his perfectly arched silver brows.

She walked up to him and met his gaze. "It's about time she learned how to handle herself both in combat and in her powers. And since we can't train in the second, we will begin with the first, don't you agree?"

"Do you doubt she will be kept safe?" he asked calmly, but angered at the perceived insult.

Sighing, she began, "It has nothing to do with that. She needs to learn how to defend herself, just in case she is separated from us. And, she will begin learning once she is given to the Goddess, so why not start now?"

He stood there, under a large tree, seemingly searching her light blue eyes from any lies and she just stood there meeting his hard, searching gold ones. He found her calm and truthful. He exhaled and nodded. "Very well."

Rin was overjoyed. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama, Shiori, I will make you proud of me."

"No doubt about it, runt," Shiori smiled. "Now, let's hustle, we have a long trek ahead of us."

Sorry for the short chapter, me and the cast are having issues. lol But, I want to keep working it and get this updated sooner. So please bare with this poor writer. batting, big brown eyes

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	33. Chapter 32: Bandits and Distractions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own **Shiori, Miyu**-Guardian-mother to Shiori** & Koshin Hakogami-**snow youkai from modern Japan-father to Shiori**, Kil Kai**-another snow demon from feudal times & **Aisu**-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

And as always, thanks to those who read & enjoy my story. I had 118 hits on my last chapter, making a grand total of 18406** hits to my story**! YAY! I'm glad you still like my story. And I love to here from all those that review. . :-) Hope I keep you all interested in this story. Enjoy!

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**taiyoukai**-demon lord

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**houshi**-monk

**hentai**-perv

**Chapter 32: Bandits and Distractions**

The trek began as uneventful and as the day wound down, it seemed it would stay that way. But, it seemed that was not to be the case. It was only a small disturbance, nothing that could not be handled, it was annoying. They group was walking along the road. Inu Yasha and Miroku were walking quietly at the head of the group; Inu Yasha because it was **_his_** group and Miroku so he would stand a chance of staying out of trouble. Kagome was walking next to Sango, who had Kirara on her shoulder, and they were talking about some of the things in Kagome's time. Aisu and Kil Kai were walking in companionable silence, fascinated by what they were hearing from the young miko. Rin and Shippou were keeping Jaken busy with questions and pranks, much to his dismay. Ah-Uh followed behind. That just left Sesshomaru and Shiori bringing up the rear. They were quiet, paying attention to the area around them. Both of them were keeping alert to anything that might appear to be after them.

Shiori felt like she did on missions, coiled, tense and ready. She didn't feel like talking, so didn't bother. She was also having to work on ignoring the gorgeous male specimen walking next to her. That, to her annoyance, was proving to be a challenge, one she readily accepted. She noticed her share of men, but she didn't usually notice them on this level. It was annoying and unnerving. But, of course, he seemed to be cool and unaware, which she was grateful for. She turned her attention outward once more, with one last parting thought, what in the hell is going on?

Sesshomaru was having a bit of difficultly himself, though it was not showing. He was concentrating on the surrounding forest, but a part of him was busy thinking about the woman next to him. What was it about this woman that fascinated him so? She was just a hot tempered half breed, who didn't know her place. But, she was interesting to say the least. He mentally shook himself and focused on the surrounding area.

It was getting close to sunset when there was a rustling sound, then a small band of bandits came out of woods. They were a cocky bunch, thinking that this would be an easy robbery. They had with them a large, low level demon on a chain. "Well, well, what have we hear, lads?" the leader shouted. "Looks like an easy haul."

The bandits laughed and hooted.

The Inu-taichi just stood on the road, calm and collected, waiting. They could take them, but they were in no hurry. That is, they weren't until the leader spoke again.

"Now, we have you surrounded. Give us all your valuables and the women. We could use the entertainment," he laughed uproariously.

"I'm afraid," Miroku began, calmly attempting to be the voice of reason, "you will be slightly disappointed if you think that these ladies will provide you any entertainment."

"I'm not asking them, I'm going to make them," the leader answered with the bandits cheering.

"Ah, well, then we will have to just change your mind," Miroku sighed. He felt a hand on his right shoulder and turned to see Shiori was standing next to him. She had no visible expression on her face, but her eyes gave away the irritation she felt.

"I'll take care of this," she said, not taking her eyes off the bandit leader. She appeared to calmly walk up to him, watching as he smirked her way. He was blatantly letting his eyes roam over her. This just pissed her off.

"So, what are you going to do, woman?" the bandit leader asked, leering at her.

Her answer was a hard knee to the groin and when he doubled over, a strong, right upper cut to the jaw. This sent the arrogant leader flying into his men. They all just stood there staring at their unconscious leader, then to the strange woman.

The Inu-taichi just smiled rather coolly at the bandits. Kagome even added, "I don't think you gave it all you had, cousin. If you did, he would have be knocked into the next territory."

Shiori didn't comment, only kept her eyes on those in front of her, her grip steady on the scabbard holding her sword. She was just waiting to see if the bandits were going to be smart and leave, or stupid and try to fight. She didn't have to wait long.

They chose stupid. The bandits tried to rush the Inu-taichi. The group was ready. Shiori took out three with just one swing of her sheathed sword. Then, she was a flurry of movement. The Inu-taichi were defeating the bandits till the one holding the chain of their 'pet' released it. It was a low level boar demon. It had no human form, but it was huge. How the bandits managed to capture and keep one was unknown, but it was a massive force when released. It charged the Inu-taichi, who were able to jump out of it's way.

Rin and Shippou were on the back of Ah-Un still and were taken safely into the air, over the skirmish. The rest were in the thick of it, even Jaken stayed on the ground. It was Rin and Shippou who yelled down a warning about the, now loose, boar demon.

Shiori was in the path of the boar but was unable to jump out of the way. She was almost trampled, when a white blur slammed into her. She ended up on her back with something heavy and solid on top. She turned her head to cough and heard Inu Yasha's yell, "WINDSCAR!" She turned her head to see who had tackled her. She found herself staring into a pair of surprised golden eyes. 'Why does he seem surprised?' she asked herself, 'Why hasn't he moved?' Still watching his eyes, she softly said, "Thanks, Sesshomaru. I owe you one."

He just lay there watching her mouth move as she spoke. He was more than slightly fascinated, though he deeply wanted to deny it. When what she said sunk in, he met her ice blue gaze and nodded his head once. He pushed off her and seemed to be interested in brushing the dirt off his clothing. He was irritated that he had just laid there after getting her out of the path of the pathetic boar. He glanced around and found the beast in bits and bandits running for the hills. 'Well, at least the whelp is good at something,' he thought of his half brother, 'While I was distracted by a mere woman.' He straightened his haori under his breast plate, when another thought struck him, 'An interesting woman who was underneath. . .' he stopped that thought right there. He turned to said woman, irritated, when he heard her voice.

"Cowards, won't fight unless they feel they have the upper hand," Shiori mumbled, while she rolled her shoulders to work the kinks out. She slammed into the ground pretty hard and felt a bit sore. She glanced at the stoic taiyoukai out of the corner of her eye, nodded once, then went to where the others were. Ah-Un landed close by, bringing the children back.

Rin and Shippou jumped off and ran to Shiori. "Are you okay," Rin asked, a little worried.

Shiori smiled at the pair. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing liked getting tackled to keep one from being run over." She then walked over to where Kagome was. "So, are we having fun yet?"

"Loads," Kagome mumbled, watching Inu Yasha curse a blue streak. He was livid, not only for the boar almost trampling Kagome after it missed Shiori, but also because the bandits thought they could take his Kagome away from him. "But, I think everyone is in one piece. How about you?"

"Oh, I'll live. I think we need to someplace to camp and maybe find a nice hot spring. I could use the soak."

Kagome began to worry about her cousin. "Is your leg bothering you?"

Shiori shrugged, the group was ready to head out again. "Yeah, a little. Nothing a soak won't fix."

"I could use a bath myself," Aisu added, shaking dust from her hair. "Plus, I am not too fond of traveling on the ground."

"We could try finding a place from the air," Kil Kai suggested, a little dust covered, the boar kicked up a bit of dust while charging. Inu Yasha's wind scar added to the dust.

"Is that what everyone else wants to do?" Inu Yasha asked, and getting approving nods from everyone, well except Sesshomaru, but he didn't really expect an answer from him either way. "Fine, let's get going. Kagome." He walked up to Kagome and turned around so she could get on his back. He couldn't fly, but he could keep up with them and he wanted to carry Kagome. They were mates after all.

Kil Kai and Aisu flexed their wings and took to the air above the tree line, waiting for the others. Ah-Un joined them with the children and Jaken. Kirara was next, carrying Sango and Miroku. Shiori changed forms and flexed her wings before taking to the air. She was followed by the ever stoic Sesshomaru on his youki cloud. Inu Yasha and Kagome landed on the tree tops and the group was off. Heading northeast, where the mountain, earthly home of the Sun Goddess was.

Sorry for the short chapter, me and the cast are having issues. lol But, I want to keep working it and get this updated sooner. So please bare with this poor writer. batting, big brown eyes

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	34. Chapter 33: Duels Can Lead to So Much M

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I don't own any of the songs that I put into the story, except on cd's. But I do own **Shiori, Miyu**-Guardian-mother to Shiori** & Koshin Hakogami-**snow youkai from modern Japan-father to Shiori**, Kil Kai**-another snow demon from feudal times & **Aisu**-female snow demon from feudal times, they are all mine.

AN: " " is speaking, ' ' is thought

And as always, thanks to those who read & enjoy my story. I had 187 hits on my last chapter, making a grand total of 19576** hits to my story**! YAY! I'm glad you still like my story. And I love to here from all those that review. . :-) Hope I keep you all interested in this story. Enjoy!

Also, I'd like to announce my lemon with Sesshomaru & Shiori. It will be marked where the lemon begins. So if you don't want to read it. Then please skip it, but the lemon actually ends with this chapter. Sorry to those that are not interested in those. But to those that are I hope it's not too trashy or campy. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now on with the show.

Glossary:

**youkai**-demon

**taiyoukai**-demon lord

**inu-youkai**-dog demon

**ningen**-human

**ookami**-wolf demon

**osuwari**-sit

**aisu**-ice

**houshi**-monk

**hentai**-perv

**Chapter 33: Duels Can Lead to So Much More**

The group travelled for about an hour before finding the perfect place to camp for the night. It was a large, grassy clearing with plenty of room for everyone to stretch out. The trees surrounding the clearing were lush and thick, to act like a living wall. It gave a little protection to the clearing. The only way something large could get into the clearing was from above or by knocking down the surrounding trees. The second would cause a great deal of noise. They even lucked out and found a group of hotsprings not to far from the clearing, so no one had to wait. The hotsprings were also curtained off from prying eyes by tall trees and shrubs. The group went about getting camp set up. Shiori pulled her spelled duffel out of her pocket and unfolded it. She pulled out various items; Kagome's pack, rolled up sleeping bags, clothes and her IPod.

Kagome pulled out her kettle and a pot. She also had Ramen out, with the bowls. Sango and Miroku went to gather wood for the fire, with Miroku groping Sango's behind and getting slapped. Rin and Shippou gathered berries and roots, with Jaken supervising. The others, Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, Aisu and Kil Kai went about gathering fish and prey for dinner. When everything was set up, dinner cooking away, everyone sat down and began to relax a little.

Shiori stood up and called to Rin. "Let's get started on some simple ways you can protect yourself, munchkin." She walked a little ways away from the group, and found a long, straight, thick piece of wood that was just as long as Rin was tall. She handed this to Rin, who looked at her, puzzled. Shiori also found another that was just a bit shorter than herself.

"What's this for?"

"This you can use to defend yourself with," Shiori answered, then added when she saw the unenthusiastic face of the little girl, "You will progress to something a bit more dangerous looking, but let's start with this first. This will help you keep enemies from getting too close to you while allowing you to cause damage to them in the process." Shiori began to twirl the stick effortlessly which Rin watched with mild fascination. But when Shiori began a simple kata with the improvised bo, she had Rin's full attention.

"Will I be able to do that?" Rin asked, excited.

"Yes, you will but don't be upset if you don't get it the first time. It does take a bit of practice."

"How much?" Rin asked, curious and eager.

"That depends on the student," Shiori answered, standing ready to show Rin how to use her weapon. "Now, to begin with some simple moves." She began to teach Rin, by the end of an hour, Rin was showing a hidden knack with the bo. "That will be enough for now. Why don't you eat and then get a bath. We have more ground to cover tomorrow."

"Alright, Shiori-sensi," Rin then bowed to her new teacher and ran back to the others, bo in hand. "Did you see me, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Shiori looked at the stoic lord and found he was watching her intently, before he turned his eyes to his young ward.

"Yes, I was watching, very good, Rin. You show promise," he managed to praise the young girl without changing his tone. Though this went unnoticed by Rin, she heard the praise.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. I'll work really hard and make you proud of me," Rin then hugged the taiyoukai's leg and ran to get a bowl of Ramen from Kagome.

Shiori met the golden gaze trained on her. Ice blue was held by gold for a few heartbeats, then gold was alone. "Kagome, I'm going to workout for a bit, don't wait up for me," she turned and began to walk into the surrounding forest, sheathed sword in hand.

Kagome watched her cousin with a little worry. She had noticed the interaction between Sesshomaru and Shiori. She feared her cousin was close to falling for the stoic lord. 'I hope this doesn't end badly for her, or else I'll purify him into next week,' Kagome thought, turning back to the children.

Sesshomaru waited a few minutes before calling for Jaken.

"Yes, milord?" the imp bowed.

"Stay here and watch over Rin," he ordered, not sparing the imp a glance. Not waiting for an answer, he began to follow Shiori's path into the forest. He couldn't explain why, but he felt he needed to follow her. He tried to figure it out, but the only thing he would accept was that they had a promised duel. That was it. The only reason, he needed to show this arrogant woman who was alpha; him. He came to another clearing, where he found her sitting, crossed leg, eyes closed, and sword naked laying across her lap. She seemed to be relaxed, but he could tell she was just waiting. He watched her take a deep breath and in one fluid motion, jump up.

She began a simple sword kata that flowed into another, and another. Each one becoming more complicated than the last. She seemed to be poetry in motion, deadly and graceful. Her eyes were also closed, blocking out any visual distractions. She moved as if the sword was an extension of her arm, not merely being held. She put power into each stroke and thrust of the sword along with long aquired grace.

Sesshomaru was slightly mesmerized by her movements. Then he surprised himself by pulling out Tokijin and stepping in to lock swords with Shiori. He noted that she was not at all surprised with his presence. 'She knew I was here,' he thought and then he thought of nothing else. Their duel had begun. They circled each other before meeting again. He thrust and she would block and dodge. She would swing and he would step aside. They danced around like this for a good hour before Shiori smiled and moved in a blur.

Before he could blink, she was right in front of him, nose to nose. Still smiling, she ducked and swept his feet. Which he flipped back, landing on his left arm and springing back to end up back on his feet, in a crouch. He now wore his trademark smirk, really beginning to enjoy himself. He lunged, wrapping his left arm around her knees, knocking her to her back.

She kicked with both legs up and out, throwing him over her prone form. She was able to turn over and get into a crouch, smiling. She watched as he reached his right side with his left hand to undo his armor. 'So, he wants to play fair,' she thought, watching as his form was revealed from behind his large breast plate. 'Hhhmmm, nice,' she admired, staring at the outline of his broad chest under his silk haori. The silk had been pressed tightly against his chest by the heavy armor he always seemed to wear. 'Yummy.'

He stopped just before laying the armor down on the ground, lifting his nose into the air just a little. He could tell she seemed to like what she saw. This pleased him, greatly. Because, besides being fun, this was also a show of dominance and interest in a potential lover.

The two joined again in battle, both knowing this was not a fight between enemies. This was something they both wanted, needed in a way. They were drawn to each other, but they had refused to acknowledge this until this moment, and they may even attempt to refuse it after this. For now, they will just accept and enjoy.

Sesshomaru issued a growl of challenge to the woman in front of him. He smirked when she answered, by engaging him in battle. Her smile did not go unnoticed by the taiyoukai. His youkai was thrilled by this female before them. This one is much more fun than the last female you were with his youkai growled in his head.

Shiori was enjoying herself, but felt that she wanted more and knew exactly what to do to get it. She feigned low and to the left, then came at his throat with her sword. She stopped just at his skin, not breaking it, using her left hand to hold his sword away from their bodies. She had him pinned to a tree. They were both breathing heavy, eyes locked.

Sesshomaru brought up his empty left hand, under her right arm, gripping her throat. They stayed that way for exactly one heartbeat. Then, Shiori leaned up and caught his chiseled lips with hers. Brushing her tongue across his mouth, she gained entrance and then they were fighting a different duel. One where there were no losers. Their swords were dropped, forgotten on the clearing floor.

**LEMONWARNINGLEMONWARNINGLEMONWARNING**

Still leaning against the tree, Sesshomaru wrapped his left arm around her waist and drove his right hand into her thick, midnight dark hair, holding her securely to his larger frame. He was happy for the support of the tree when he heard her purr of contentment. His knees were a little wobbly from the effect this woman in his arms was causing. He growled with pleasure when she grabbed a fistful of his silky, silver locks. They pulled away from the kiss to lock gazes, ice blue to warm gold. Their was a bit of surprise at the intensity, but there was unmasked arousal dominating everything.

Shiori was reeling from being aroused by this man. 'How is this possible?' she thought, 'How can I want this male so much?' She then thought, 'To hell with it.' With that, she brought his head back down and was kissing him again. She used her right hand to run it down his silk clad chest, enjoying the contours under the haori that were him. When her hand got to his waist, she moved it around to his hip and moved it just a bit more to grab as much of a hold of his firm rear. She swallowed his surprised groan with delight. 'He did have a nice ass after all,' she thought.

Sesshomaru was very surprised when he felt Shiori's hand grab his butt. 'Bold,' was the one word he could think of for the woman in his arms. He wanted to return the favor and moved his left hand down to cup her butt. He groaned again at the feel of the woman under his hands. He revelled in the sound of her moan. He took his right hand out of her hair and slowly ran if down the side of her neck. He continued his slow journey till he came to her breast. He gave it a light squeeze, noticing that it filled the palm of his large hand perfectly.

Shiori broke from the kiss so she could lean back, thrilling in the sensations. She exposed her neck to Sesshomaru and gasped when she felt his hot lips leaving open mouth kisses. She let him continue for a few moments longer, then she pushed out of his arms.

Sesshomaru was kissing her lovely neck one moment, then he was cold because she was no longer there. He was puzzled until he saw what she was doing. She was sheathing her sword and laying it by the tree. She turned to him and demanded in a voice hoarse with passion, "Off, now!"

When he didn't move, she stepped up to him and began to untie his haori. She kept eye contact, watching for any signs that he wanted her to stop. What she saw in his golden gaze was desire, but more importantly, desire for her. She felt herself flush, and look down to try and concentrate on the ties. She stopped when she felt his hands on hers. She looked up and was caught by his heated gaze. With their gazes locked, Sesshomaru gently moved her hands and untied his haori. He finished getting his upper body free of clothing and stared at her.

Shiori moved her eyes down his chest which were followed by her hands. She moved them slowly, enjoying the differences in textures. His skin was silk and warm, but the muscles under the skin were firm and large. She had to taste his skin and leaned in to run her tongue over his firm chest. She heard his sharp intake of air and it stopped when she found one of his taut nipples. She had him growling softly, wanting her to never stop. But stop she did. She then took the bottom of her shirt and quickly pulled it off. She reached around back to undo the hooks to her black bra, but was stopped. Sesshomaru was intrigued by her bra and how it looked on her. How sharp the contrasts in colors it presented; her white skin held by the dark, satin material. Held, but not really hidden.

He ran his fingers over the exposed breasts, hearing her sigh. "I want to see you," he said, in a hoarse whisper.

Shiori smiled and replied, "Only if you get undressed."

He began to get rid of the rest of his clothes. They were both nude and in each others arms again in no time. They came together with no more words, now letting go of their hunger for the other. They, somehow, managed to find a soft spot in the clearing and Shiori was stretched out. Sesshomaru was laying on top of her, with his hips settled between her thighs. They seemed to be in their own world of touch, taste and sensations. The walls of this world were made of long, silver hair and the ground underneath.

Sesshomaru leaned in, trailing kisses down her neck. He grazed just over her pulse with his fangs and felt her body stiffen. He stopped and waited. He continued when he felt Shiori's mouth on his shoulder.

Shiori ran her hands over his muscled back and felt that he was just perfect. Everything about him. And without clothes getting in the way, she grabbed his tight rear with both hands and pulled down. She also lifted her hips to meet him halfway, telling him with her body what she wanted.

Sesshomaru stiffened, trying to fight with his body, he did not want to rush this. He wanted to go slow, especially for the woman he was sharing this with. But, he soon found out, she had other ideas.

Shiori planted on foot flat on the ground, leg bent and wrapped the other around his slim waist. Then, without warning, she rolled them both till she was on top, straddling his waist and staring into surprised red rimmed, gold eyes. She growled down at him her frustration but nuzzled his neck to show that she did appreciate it. It just was not what she wanted.

He tried to lift his torso off the ground, but she held him down, pinning him by his arms. He growled at her, letting her know that he was dominate, not her. She answered by sucking on his neck and rubbing her bare chest against his. He tried to fight it, but he gave up and began to moan. Lifting her head up, Shiori smiled down at the taiyoukai at her mercy and began to trail open mouth kisses down his wonderfully, sculpted chest. A chest formed from centuries of training and battles. She enjoyed every dip and curve. When she looked up at his face, it was to find his head back and his eyes closed. She pulled one of his arms towards her, and placed it on her hip. She gave his hand a squeeze when she met his heated gaze, telling him to leave it there. She used her free hand to help him enter her and that was all it took. They were lost in each other. Shiori didn't try to keep him pinned. Sesshomaru sat up and held her while they made love. Shiori grazed his back with her claws, drawing thin lines of blood. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her hips, drawing blood from the small puncture wounds. And, they went over the stars, together and felt like they could float forever.

When the sensations eased, they lifted their heads and their gazes met. They just stared for what felt like forever, relearning how to breathe. Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed Shiori softly, a silent thank you. Shiori tightened her arms around his shoulders. They broke from the kiss and just held each other. Both wondering, what this could mean and what would it change between them.

AN:

The long awaited lemon b/w Sesshomaru and Shiori. I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to thank the story Dragon's Prey by CiraArana on A Single Spark for being my inspiration for this lemon. I salute romance authors, writing a good lemon can be tough. lol. I knew how I wanted it, but trying to get just right on paper. I hope you enjoy this story. Take care.

I would like to thank my wonderful editor, ninjawarrior4life, my bro. glad you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning when I first started posting it. And to those who read and like it.

THX to all my readers.


	35. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am in the process of now revising this fic and thinking of how to continue it. I am sorry to my readers for taking so long. I hope you still enjoy this story. Keep an eye for the next chapters, because it does not send out an alert when I just do the revisions unless I delete a chapter & upload a new one. Oh well. Enjoy, ja ne. psycobookcollector


End file.
